Love And Other Drugs
by WWEStories
Summary: When you realize how much one new feeling can change your life, that love is a drug & how much you can get addicted to one person. Things get awfully perfect, that life starts to seem like a fairy tale, but you will find that its not easy save that love, when a lot of things seem to be against it. Will you be able to save it? Justin Gabriel/OC. Read & Review.
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm back with a new story once again. I just want to say i own nothing but the OC and the plot, everything goes to the right owners. And to just make things clear, the story got nothing to do with the movie "Love and other drugs". **_

_**Now lets begin..**_

* * *

_Chapter one: A Night Out. _

"Wake up you sleepyhead" PJ heard his friend Nicholas Theodore, or as they call him _Nick,_ calling him to wake up.

Do he want to get up? No.

Do he have to get up? Sadly, yes.

He slowly begins to open his eyes only to shut them again when he felt the sun hitting his eyes. He groaned softly before he finally decides to get up. He get off the bed and went to the bathroom.

"PJ you have like 15 mins to get really" Nick shouted ove to his friend.

"Okay" That was all what PJ said before he started the water to take a quick shower.

When PJ was finally ready, they both left to the gym.

* * *

"Why are you guys late?" Randal 'Randy' Orton said once the two men entered the gym.

"He didnt want to get up" Nick said pointing to PJ.

"Shut up" PJ said rolling his eyes playfully.

"Hey guys" They all turned around to see who the voice belongs to.

"Hey Mike" They said in unison.

"I am going to start now" PJ said as he was leaving to start his work-out.

"We are going out tonight" Randal said.

"When?"

"After the show, almost everyone is going. No one will miss going out while we are in Vegas"

"I will be there" PJ said, leaving the three friends chatting a little, before everyone go back to his work-out.

* * *

The show has ended and everyone headed back to the hotel to get ready to go out.

"Nick are you like ready yet or not?" PJ said smirking.

"Shut up, it takes time to look that good" Nick smirked at PJ

PJ just rolled his eyes at his friend, who have been getting ready for a long hour now.

"I think i am ready" Nick said looking away from the mirror.

"Well gladly" PJ said as he hopped off the couch he have been sitting on for half an hour.

"Let's go" PJ said as they went out the room.

* * *

When Randal said no one is going to miss a night out in Vegas, he probably wasn't joking. Not even a bit. The place was crowded as ever. Everyone, like _everyone _on the roster was there. The place was in chaos, between some dancing, some drinking, and even some making out.

Between all those people PJ was sitting in a table with Nick, Heath, Stu and Stephen. They seem like the only ones that didnt get extremely drunk _yet. _

Keyword _yet. _

"Everyone is losing their freaking mind tonight" Heath shouted over the music. They all nodded, completely agreeing with him.

"We seem like the only ones that hadnt get wasted yet" Stephen said

"And i dont like it that way" Nick said smirking as he get up from the table and went to bar.

"This cant be good" Stu said looking at PJ

"Tell me about it" PJ said looking at Nick at the bar, seeing him turning into a drunk zombie.

They kept chatting over random things, some people joining them and some leave.

But while they were chatting PJ's eyes caught a girl.

He didnt know if she is real or not, because he had never seen such a beauty.

Her red hair coming off her shoulder, her blue eyes are shining like they are diamonds, her perfect frame, everything about her left him breathless, wondering if he had had so much drinks that he start seeing things, or that she is really the perfect, that beautiful, is she really _real_?

He didnt realized how long he have been staring at her until Heath noticed that his friend is out of it.

"Paul" Heath said waving his hand in front of his friends face.

PJ blanked his eyes sometimes before he shook his his head and look at Heath.

"What?" PJ asked.

"I dont know you tell me? What are you staring at?" Heath said looking the way PJ had been looking moments ago.

"Is it the red head over there?" Heath asked when his eyes lead on her.

PJ nodded slowly looking at her again, How can she look that perfect? He shall never understand.

"She is pretty" Heath said

"Beautiful" PJ said, correcting his friend, smiling.

"Talk to her" Heath said simply.

PJ looked at him like he lost his mind, then shook his head no.

"Why? Its obvious you like her"

"Heath i dont know anything about her, I would look like a creeper" PJ said looking at her again.

She looked so beautiful just standing there, talking with her friends, smiling and laughing, just having fun.

She looked so beautiful to be human.

And PJ was sitting at the other side of the huge casino they are sitting at, falling head over heels, for that girl he know nothing about.

Who is she?

How can this be real?

Do this things actually happen in real life?

And mostly important..

_Is she really real? _

All those questions left PJ lost in his own world, searching for answers for all those questions.

Those questions that is driving him insane.

_**To be continued..**_

* * *

_**Here is chapter one, hope it was good **__**and i really hope you guys had enjoyed it. **_

_**Please tell me what do you think, and if i should continue or not, in a review or a Pm. It would mean a lot to me.**_

_**Thanks for reading. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I am really disappointed that i didnt get any review in the first chapter, But hopefully i will get in this one.**_

_**Now with the story..**_

* * *

_Chapter two: What's Your Name?_

Is it bad that PJ was still sitting there lost in his own world? Absolutely.

PJ was still looking at the beautiful red head that is driving him insane. He should talk to her, Because if she left he will never get to see her again. Never.

"Go talk to her" Heath said to his friend.

PJ signed, then looked at Heath "What will i tell her? That i have been staring at her all night? I dont want to be such a creeper Heath."

"But you dont wanna be such a loser as well, if she leaves, there a zero chance that you will ever meet her again"

This words made PJ think of if he should go now or not?

He looked back again at the unknown beauty. Just as he was looking Jesse Mccartney's _ What's your name? _started playing through the speakers of the hugh casino.

_The Irony._

As Jesse Mccartney's voice echoes through the place, PJ was listening carefully to the lyrics, as they are saying a lot of what he is feeling at the moment.

_I wanna get to know you_  
_But I don't know who you are_  
_Your the kind of girl_  
_Who makes me start to lose my mind_  
_I wanna get together but your_  
_Oh so hard to find_

It was bad how much this song is describing PJ feeling toward that unknown red head beauty sitting at the other side of the casino.

PJ was about to make his mind but suddenly the red head stood up and push a guy away from her. Then she stormed out the casino.

PJ's heart was about to feel off his chest as she was walking out the place.

"PJ" Heath shouted over. PJ looked at his friend "What?"

"Go talk to her, Take this and go talk to her. Right now."

PJ looked at his friend with wide eyes, as Heath was handing him two beers and He looked like there is no coming back.

PJ was actually going to talk to her.

PJ walked the way she just had gone, when he stepped out the door, he saw her standing there as she is resting her head to the wall next to her, and looking over at the balcony, seeing a stunning view of Vegas.

But its wasnt even as stunning as her, the air was playing in her beautiful red hair, making it flying around her in a beautiful messy was, a way that take PJ's breath away.

He kept standing in his place for minutes, but they felt like hours. He didnt know what to do, or what to say.

He was glad that she hadnt noticed that he was right behind her.

He looked at the beers at his hands and then at her, he took a deep breath before looking her way.

"Hey"

He said, but he wasnt sure that it was loud enough for her to hear it.

It was.

She turned around and looked at PJ, she kept studying that man in front of her for a few seconds, but when she noticed the beers she kinds understand what is this all about, or at least that was what she thought.

"Hey" She said. Her voice was soft, quite and unreadable.

PJ walked over next to her, putting the beers over the balcony shield.

"The view is really beautiful" That was all he said.

"Breathtaking" She smiled a little.

A smile that send shivers down through PJ's spin.

"Beer?" He said handing it over to her.

She nodded a little and gave him a small smile "Thank you" She said

"No need" He gave her a small smile in return.

"Oh right, i am Paul Lloyd, but everyone calls me PJ" He said and extended his hand out

"I am Isla, Isla Adams."

_So that is your name. _PJ said as he shook her hand.

"You look familiar. Like i know i saw you before, but i dont remember meeting you" Isla said

PJ smirked a little while he was looking at the fabulous view of the Sin City in front of him. He looked at her again.

"I dont think we had ever met before" He simply said.

"You still look so familiar" She said just before she take another slip from her beer.

PJ looked at her "So Isla.."

"Yup?"

"You watch wrestling?"

"Sometimes, i watch WWE. When i have time, you know. Why?"

PJ just gave her just a small smirk then looked away. She take a few moment before she realized why do this man look so familiar.

_He is a wrestler._

_He is a WWE star._

"Oh you're a WWE star? so i have been standing with a famous person and i have no idea. Man." She said smiling.

"Yup" PJ said giggling a little, through his thick South African accent.

Isla looked at him, his accent is enough to drive any woman insane, in a matter of a few moments.

"Your accent is amazing, really amazing." She said looking at him.

"Really? Thank you" He said then paused. "A lot of people told me that"

"Like who?"

"Girls. Women. All the females"

Isla giggled out, PJ looked at her smiling.

To say he was stunned at how they are talking together like they know each other for years, even though all they know about each other is the names, will be an understatement.

"So if your name is Paul Lloyd, why people call you PJ?" she asked out of nowhere.

"My name is Paul Lloyd Jr., but to be honest i dont like this name, but its my name whatsoever, so my friends call me PJ. Just the people i know call me that."

"Oh now it makes sense. Its not a bad name after all" She said trying to be nice.

"It is." He said smiling. She giggled out loud.

"Its weird how we dont know each other, but we are talking like we know each other for years" Isla said after a long silence between them.

"Its even more weird that i was just thinking the same thing" He said looking at her.

"Oh man, i never thought these kind of things happen in real life."

"Neither i do. But looks like it does."

"Isla?"

They both turned around to see who is that voice belongs to.

PJ looked at Isla and she looked really upset when she saw the owner of the voice.

"Come on Isla you know i love you."

"Shut up okay just leave me alone."

The man start coming closer to Isla and grabbed her hand.

That was the moment PJ grabbed him by his collar and hold him against the wall.

"I believe the woman told you to leave her alone" PJ said.

"And who do you think you are? She is my girlfriend"

"Ex. I am your ex-girlfriend. And i want nothing to do with you."

That was all PJ needs before he pushed the man away to the floor.

"You better never annoy her again. Am i clear?"

The man just nodded before he go back inside.

Isla sighed loudly then looked at PJ "I am really sorry, I am really sorry you have to see this"

"Dont be its fine."

"No really, he is a jackass and i just met you, you already had to deal with him." She said tears in her eyes.

"Come on Isla, its really fine. He is just a jerk and he needed to learn a lesson, so he can leave you alone. I am more that glad to help." He said smiling at her.

Isla smiled back as she wiped away the tears that never left her eyes. "Thank you much PJ. I mean it."

"Its my pleasure." He smiled at her again.

She smiled back and looked at him, she thought that men like this never were real, She was wrong.

"PJ, come on we are going." Heath said as he entered the balcony.

When he saw his friend with the girl he was daydreaming about at the the night, he smirked.

"Oh Heath, Isla this is my friend Heath." Heath extended his hand and Isla shook it.

"Nice to meet you Isla" Heath said

"Nice to meet you to Heath" Isla said smiling.

"He was staring at you all night long" Heath said pointing at PJ.

Isla looked at PJ, and saw him turning red and his eyes is wide open.

"I think i have to go now" Heath said then paused. "We will be waiting for you outside PJ" Heath said and left.

PJ just stood there, red, eyes wide open, wishing he had never met Heath.

_Son of a bitch. _

That was all PJ was thinking about.

"Earth to PJ" Isla said waving her hands in front of his face.

PJ shook his head and looked at her, his face is still red.

"I have to leave" PJ said, sighing, wanting to talk with her some more.

"Yeah you do" Isla smiled.

"I will see you.. wait if i want to see you again, how can i find you?" PJ said.

"If its meant to be, there will be a way. That's what i believe."

With that Isla left and go inside and sit with her friends again, leaving PJ lost, once again, in his own thoughts.

He go his way down to the car to his friends who was waiting for him to leave.

He found them in a car in front of the door.

He go to the car and sit in the backseat of the car, next to a drunk Randal Orton.

"Hey there" Heath said from the driver seat.

"I fucking hate you" PJ said as he stared at Heath, like he wants to kill him.

"No, you dont" Heath said as he smirked at him friend, and make sure he saw him smirking, then he started the car.

"It was a great night" Mike said from the passenger seat.

"It was" PJ said remembering Isla; as her words played in his head over and over again.

_If its meant to be, there will be a way. That's what i believe._

He hoped that there will be a way, because he really needs to talk to her again.

* * *

_**Here is chapter two. I know its a really long chapter, but anyway, i hope you had liked it. Please leave a review and tell me what do you think, i would really appreciate it.**_

_**Thank for reading. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**_So i still hadnt get any reviews on the story, but i just dont think i should stop writing. So please it would means a lot if you left a review, Thank you.._**

**_So now with the story.._**

* * *

_Chapter three: Meant To Be._

**The Next Day..**

PJ woke up when the sun light hit his closed eyes, he looked at the clock and found that it is 9 in the morning. He got up and found Nick on the other bed still sleeping.

He took a quick shower, then he send Heath a message telling him that he will be waiting for him at the hotel lobby.

PJ was at the lobby waiting for Heath, and 10 minutes later Heath was there.

"What took you so long?" PJ asked when Heath was finally sitting next to him.

"I was asleep when you send me the message, of course i took time" Heath said.

"Anyway, lets get something to eat." PJ said as he got up before Heath could even reply.

Heath just got up and followed his friend.

"PJ?"

"Yup?"

"Did you took her number?"

"Nope."

"Excuse me?"

"No i did not."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Nope."

"Why didnt you take her number?"

PJ sighed as he looked at his friend "She told me that if its meant to be, there will be a way." He said looking at the ground.

"Guess its meant to be then."

PJ looked at his friend odd. Heath just pointed behind PJ.

PJ turned around to see what Heath was pointing at, and he saw her.

He, for a mere second, became breathless.

She was looking so beautiful in a blue skinny jeans and a red tank top.

Her red hair in a messy bun, and still she was looking as beautiful as she can ever be.

_She looked breathtaking. _

And it was driving him insane.

"She is at the same hotel as us." Heath said, smirking at his friend, who, once again, was lost in the beautiful red head standing at the other side of the lobby.

PJ just nodded and smiled, then he looked at Heath "Should i go and talk to her?"

Heath rolled his eyes at his friend "What kind of question id this?"

"The stupidest."

"Good that you already know that."

"I will talk to her"

"Go ahead"

"But what should i say?"

Heath rolled his eyes again.

"Just go PJ and talk to her already."

"Okay okay i will go."

And with that PJ started to walk to where Isla was standing.

When he was close enough behind her, he makes his presence known.

"Hey there" He simply said.

Isla turned around wide eyes.

"PJ?"

"Thats me."

"Oh my.. What are you doing here?"

"I am staying in this hotel."

"What?" She said smiling and shaking her head.

"What? You said if its meant to be, there will be a way.."

"I think its meant to be then." She said smiling at him, and he smiled back.

"You look beautiful, by the way."

"Thank you, you look pretty handsome yourself."

"Well thank you." He smiled at her.

"So what about we sit and have breakfast."

He looked at her and give her a half smile "I would love that."

They walked together to a table and sit down.

They ordered their food, and waited for it in silence, until PJ decided to break that silence.

"So, you never told me what is your job?"

"I work at a magazine. You know i write articles about different things, like fashion, sports or anything that i found interesting. Sometimes i travel to some countries to write about new things."

PJ looked at her wide eyes for a few seconds. "That is amazing."

"Thank you. So now, talk about you being a wrestler?"

"I have been wrestling since i was 16.." before he could complete, she looked at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah i know that is a lot of years, anyway, Now i am in WWE playing under the name Justin Gabriel. I dont know if you have ever heard it."

"I did."

"Really?"

"Didnt i told you you look familiar already?" She paused and smirked at him "You're the Cape Town Werewolf, arent you?"

"You know that?"

"I have to, a month ago i was writing an article about foreign wrestlers, you were one of them, since you are the first South African to sign to WWE."

PJ looked at her shocked "Wow.."

"I know."

"It seems like you like your job."

"I love it. I love it as much as you love wrestling." She smiled at him.

He smiled back at her.

If he wasnt falling for her before, he was now.

They finished eating and PJ paid for the food, it doesnt matter how many times Isla told him that she will pay, he just wont listen.

"Wanna go for a walk?" PJ asked her.

"The weather is beautiful today, i would love to."

They walked outside the hotel and started walking together, they enjoyed each other company.

They dont even understand how you can feel so comfortable around someone you just met a night ago.

They walked, talking about anything that can come to their minds, just like they know each other for years.

As much as PJ found Isla attractive, Isla found PJ attractive.

They were attracted to each other in a strange way.

They both didnt understand how, nor they care.

They just enjoyed being together, talking, like they have been friends for years.

_Even though they are not. _

PJ was so happy that he got to talk to her, he never thought that in a million years that would happen.

The girl that he was daydreaming about last night at the casino, was now walking with him, talking, like they are a very close friends.

He loved it.

She did too.

Isla really liked PJ, everything about him, she found attractive.

The way he walks, the way he talks, the way he saved her from her ex-boyfriend, and the way he turned red when Heath said that he have been staring at her all night long.

It was something she had never felt before.

Nor had he.

Its was a new feeling.

_One New Feeling. _

* * *

_**Here it is. Hope you guys had liked it. **_

_**Leave a review, telling me what do you think. **_

_**I wont be home for three days, so sadly i wont update this story for three days, but i promise once i come back, there will be a new chapter. **_

_**Thanks for reading.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry for not updating, i wasnt home.**_

_**But now here is a new chapter.**_

_**Now with the story..**_

* * *

_Chapter four: After The Show._

Isla returned to her room which she share with her best friend, Amy.

She saw her sitting on the bed watching some TV.

"Hey" Amy said without looking at Isla.

"Hey"

"Where have you been?"

"Remember the guy.."

"Oh my God" Amy said as she quickly looked at Isla shocked. "You met him?"

"Yes, actually he is in the same hotel as us."

"This is amazing" Amy said.

Isla just nodded.

"You took his number?"

"Nope"

"He gave you his?"

"Nope"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes"

"But why?"

Isla sighed "I dont know"

"You know today is Monday"

"I know, so?"

"Today is Raw"

"Yeah..?"

"He is a wrestler?"

Isla looked at her friend wide eyes, then she jumped up.

"Lets go buy the tickets."

"That's my girl!" Amy said as she got up and followed her friend out of the room.

* * *

"Do you think he will see me?"

"You are sitting at the front row, of course he will see you."

"I wish"

They were sitting in their seats, waiting for the show to start.

Minutes passed before the fireworks started inside the arena.

_Raw has just started._

Just then the first match started.

Match after match passed, and Isla was still waiting PJ.

She didnt even know if he has a match tonight of not, but she hoped he does have a match.

Another match has ended, and still no PJ.

An hour and half have passed from the show.

But suddenly a dubstep music has hit.

She looked to see who owned this theme, and she saw him.

He walked out to the ramp, wearing his ring gear, his hair in a ponytail, looking hot as ever.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, From Cape Town South Africa, weighting a 213 pounds, Justin Gabriel"

Isla listened to Justin Roberts as he announces.

She watched PJ making his way to the ring, and slapping the hands of some fans in his way.

When he was close to her, their eyes met.

She didnt know if the time stopped or what.

He gave her a smile before he goes to the ring, he has to stay in character, no matter what.

A few seconds later, his music stopped and another hit.

It was Heath's.

Heath made his way to the ring with Drew Mcintyre and Jinder Mahal.

When they both was ready, the bell ringed.

The match kept going back and forth, none of them having the upper hand for a long time.

Finally, PJ put Heath down and got on the top turnbuckle to perform the 450 Splash.

Isla watch closely as PJ jumps and flips forward 450°, landing on Heath in the splash position.

Her mouth dropped open.

PJ covered Heath for the three counts. Then his music hits again.

PJ celebrated his win on the ring then he got out of it, he slapped some more fans hands.

Then he was in front of Isla "Wait for me outside after the show"

He said in a low voice so no one could hear him but her.

She nodded, smiling as he slapped her hand as well, as he makes his way to the backstage again.

"Earth to Isla?"

Isla looked at Amy smiling.

"What did he said?"

"He told me to wait for him outside after the show"

Amy smirked at her friend "Interesting"

"What? What do you mean?"

Amy just kept smirking at her best friend.

Isla gasped as she hits Amy's arm.

"You are just awful"

"You still love me"

"No i dont"

"Yes you do"

"No i dont"

"Yes you do"

"Shut up okay? Just watch the show."

"Whatever"

Isla rolled her eyes at her friend, as she tried to hide a smile.

The rest of the show was amazing, they loved it.

They may even begin to watch it every week, as least that is what Isla wants.

After the show ended Isla waited outside the arena, standing next to her car, and Amy sitting inside it.

She was waiting patiently for PJ, well actually she waiting, but not patiently.

She have been standing outside the arena for like 15 minutes, and PJ still hadnt showed up.

She watched as all the fans left the arena, and some WWE superstars and divas did too.

She began to think he may have forgotten her.

She sighed as she rested her back on the car and looked down.

She was think deeply, that she didnt even hear the footsteps coming to her.

"Hey there"

She jumped.

"Oh my God, you nearly gave me a heart attack" She said as she put her hand over her heart, then she looked at the person.

"I didnt meanto believe me, but still it was fun to watch you turn white and jumping up like that." The person said smirking.

"Was is as much fun as seeing you turning red?"

She smirked at him as his mouth dropped open.

"Oh my God" Was all he said, before rolling his eyes. "You will pay for that."

"Of course i will" She said as she rolled her eyes playfully.

He just shook his head at her.

"So you have been waiting for a long time out here?" He said as he looked inside her car.

She looked at the car to see what is he talking about, she giggled when she saw Amy was asleep.

"I have been waiting for a long time, but i dont think it was long enough for her to fall asleep" She smiled as she looked at him. "This is Amy by the way"

"So why dont you bring Amy tonight and come the club, we are all going."

"Yes sure, which club?"

PJ gave her the address "I will be waiting for you there" PJ said as he smiled at her.

"I will be there" She smiled back at him.

They stared at each other's eyes, as the world around them stopped.

Just then someone decided to ruin it all.

"Isla?"

Isla quickly looked at the car behind her to see Amy standing next to the car's open door, that is next to her seat.

"Oh Amy, this is Paul Lloyd Jr." Isla said as her face was a little red.

"You can call me PJ, nice to meet you Amy" He said as he extended his hand out.

"Nice to meet you too PJ" She said as she shook his hand, smiling.

"So, i was telling Isla you guys if you two could come tonight to the club? Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, this is a very good idea actually"

"Great! I will be waiting for you two there. Now i will go" PJ said as he smiled at Isla and Amy, then he go to his car.

Once PJ was in his car, Isla quickly goes to the driver seat to avoid any questions from Amy.

Amy smirked as she entered the car, knowing why Isla is doing that.

Isla started the car, still not looking at Amy.

"You were about to kiss each other" Amy said smirking, looking at the road.

"What? No. We were just talking" Isla said as she hold the wheel tightly, not taking her eyes of the road.

"Whatever you say." Amy said still smirking.

Isla just sighed silently.

"So what should we wear for the night out?" Am asked.

"I dont know. When we get to the room we will see." Isla simply replied.

Amy just nodded.

They continue their way to the hotel in silence.

When they were there, they hopped out of the car, and take thir way to their hotel room so they can get ready for the night out with the WWE superstars and divas.

_**To be continued..**_

* * *

_**Here is chapter four, hope you guys had liked it. Leave a review telling me what do you think of the story so far.**_

_**Thank for reading. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here is a new chapter. Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter. It means a lot.**_

_**Lets start where we left off..**_

* * *

_Chapter five: I Live For The Applause._

Isla and Amy went to their hotel room so they can get ready.

"What should i wear?" Isla said as she was looking at her suitcase, trying to find the best thing to wear.

"I dont know. I dont know what to wear either."

Isla sighed loudly and looked down at her suitcase again.

Her eyes lit up when she saw what exactly she needs for tonight.

A slim floral pink dress which ends above the knee. It was really simple and she loved it. She take it out of the suitcase.

"Amy?"

Amy looked at her and gasped.

"Wear it!"

"I will. Now did you find a something to wear yet?"

"Nope" Amy sighed.

"Let me help you" Isla said as she started to search in Amy's suitcase.

She finally found it.

A royal blue sweetheart dress.

She takes it out of the suitcase and showed it to Amy.

"You know what? I love you girl." Amy said as she hugged Isla.

Isla give her the dress "Now lets get ready."

They started to get their hair and make-up done, put on the dresses, then they start searching for the shoes.

As Isla wears a pair of black high heels, and Amy wears a royal blue high heels, they grabbed their things and looked at each other.

"You look stunning"

"You look gorgeous"

"Now lets go"

They both left the hotel room and went to the car.

The club wasnt far away from the hotel. It took them 15 minutes to be there.

Once the were there, Isla parked the car and they both get out of it.

They made their way to the club and entered.

Once they were inside, Amy went straight to the bar, which made Isla rolled her eyes.

Isla started to search with her eyes for the South African hottie, who asked her to come here.

The place was crowed, and she couldnt find PJ. She sighed and looked at Amy thinking about going and sit with her, until PJ shows up.

"Looking for someone?"

Isla smiled widely as she turned around and looked at the owner of the voice.

"Yes actually i was searching for that South African dude who asked me to come here, had you seen him?"

"I dont remember seeing him" He said winking and giggled "But really though, what takes you so much time?"

"We girls take a lot of time to get really. Its a struggle men know nothing about" Isla said as she smirked a little.

"Which is good actually." PJ said smiling.

Suddenly Lady Gaga's Applause started played through the club.

PJ looked at Isla "Wanna dance?"

Isla just nodded her head smiling.

_I stand here waiting for you to bang the gong  
To crash the critic saying, "Is it right or is it wrong?"  
If only fame had an I.V., baby could I bear  
Being away from you, I found the vein, put it in here.._

PJ and Isla started to dance to the music, they danced like no one is around them.

PJ was stunned by how beautiful Isla looked. The dress showing off her perfect body.

_She had no flaws. Not a single one._

They moved in sync, they moved along with the music of Gaga's song.

As the song ended, and they stopped dancing, looking at each other eyes.

They didnt realize that they were the only ones dancing on the dancing floor, as everyone was standing around them watching them.

All the people around them start clapping and cheering.

Isla turned a little red, as she realize she didnt even notice that people around them left the dance floor to watch them dance, she didnt even know how she didnt realize that.

PJ just smiled at them, then looked at Isla. He saw that see was a little red. He smiled at how beautiful she looked, even when she is shy.

"Come on" PJ said as he lead Isla to the bar.

"What do you want to drink?" He asked Isla.

"Apple Martini" She said.

"Make them two" PJ said to the guy. The guy just nodded.

Not long after their Apple Martinis was there.

They started to drink.

"Where is Amy?" PJ suddenly asked.

Isla looked around until she found her friend at the other side of the bar. She pointed to her place.

PJ looked where she is pointing and smirked.

"Why are you smirking?" Isla asked.

"You see that guy she is talking to?" Isla nodded, even though she can only see his back "Well this is my friend Nick"

Isla gasped "Oh my God" She said then giggled.

PJ shook his head giggling.

They both kept looking at their friends for a few minutes, then they looked at each other.

"Okay just leave them, i want to know what will happen at the end of the night." Isla said before taking a slip from her martini.

"I agree" PJ said and take a slip from his martini as well.

"So.." Isla started and PJ looked at her "Other than wrestling, what job did you had?"

"I will tell you, but dont laugh, Okay?"

Isla looked at him "What? You used to work as a stripper or what?" Isla said smirking.

PJ rolled his eyes "Very funny. Looks like you dont want to know." He smirked.

"Oh no. Okay speak, i promise i wont laugh." Isla said smiling.

"Good. But i am telling you just two of them."

She raised an eyebrow "You had more than two jobs besides wrestling"

He smirked "So much more"

"Like what?"

"A model.." He paused

"And..?"

"A chef"

Isla looked at him shocked "Are you serious?"

"Hell yeah i am"

"Oh my God PJ" She said as she shook her head.

"I had to pay the pills some how"

She laughed "So you can cook. This is amazing, not everyday you met a man who can cook."

"I am special. I know" He smirked as he take a slip from his martini.

Isla looked at him smiling.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" PJ said smiling.

"Nothing" She said and turned away, still smiling.

"Isla"

Isla turned around to see Amy, a drunk Amy, shouting her name out loud, _very _loud.

"What?"

"Lets go home"

"What? Why?"

"I want to go home."

_But i dont. _

Isla thought to herself and sighed.

"I can drive you two back to the hotel." PJ said, they both looked at him.

"No its fine, we have our car outside. Just stay here and enjoy the rest of the night" Isla said and smiled at him.

PJ just nodded at her and sighed softly.

Isla and Amy turned around to leave.

"Isla wait!" She looked behind her.

"What PJ?"

He took her hand and took a pen out of his pocket, and start writing something.

"What are you doing?"

"This is my number. Call me Isla. This is our last day here and we are going aboard again. Just call me, whenever you want."

Isla looked at him and simply nodded. "I will. I promise."

He smiled at her then looked at her hand, that he was still holding.

"Oh sorry." He said as his face turned a little red.

Her face as well.

He turned around to leave but looked at her again.

"What?" She said giggling.

"Goodnight, Isla"

"Goodnight, PJ"

He smiled then turned around to go back inside the club.

She kept standing there, smiling like an idiot.

She looked at her hand, smiling still and saw the number.

_His number._

_Finally._

* * *

_**Here is chapter five, i hope you had liked. Please leave a review telling me what do you think.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here is a new chapter. Hope you are liking the story so far.**_

_**Now with the story..**_

* * *

_Chapter six: Phone Call. _

Isla waked up when her alarm rang. She slowly began to open her eyes.

She set herself up and rubbed her eyes, while she was rubbing her eyes, she saw the number.

She smiled wide as she was staring at the number.

She took her phone and typed the number and saved it.

She got up from bed and saw that Amy's bed was empty. She then realized that there is sound of water running in the bathroom.

She sit on her bed again and looked at her phone.

She stared at it thinking if she should call PJ or not.

"Should i call him?" She asked herself loudly.

"I think you should."

Isla jumped up. "Jesus Amy you scared me"

Amy rolled her eyes "Call him"

Isla sighed "What would i tell him?"

"Isla he is leaving Vegas today, Do you realize that?"

"I do realize that. I still dont know what to tell him when i call him"

"Tell him to meet you down there in the hotel lobby. Its not that hard."

Isla just nodded at her friend and looked at her phone again.

"Would you be staring at the phone for the rest of the day?" Amy told her.

Isla just took the phone and dialed PJ's number.

She waited till he answered.

* * *

PJ was getting his suitcase ready when he heard his phone ringing.

He looked at it saw its an unknown number.

He answered "Hey"

There was no reply.

"Hey..?" He said again.

"Hey PJ"

He was shocked.

It is Isla.

"Oh hey Isla"

"See i called you"

PJ giggled "Well thank you, meet me down at the lobby?"

"Yes, sure. When is your plane anyway?"

He looked at the his hand watch. "In like 4 hours, we have time."

"Okay give me 30 minutes and i will be down there"

"I will be waiting for you"

"Bye, PJ"

"Bye, Isla" He said before the line went dead.

He stared down at his phone smiling.

"Who was that?" Nick said when he came out of the bathroom.

"It was that girl i told.. Jesus Nick put some clothes on"

Nick rolled his eyes "Admit it, you love the view"

PJ just looked at his friend with disgust "Shut up already and put some clothes on for fucks sake."

"Okay okay i will" Nick said as he took clothes from his suitcase and went to the bathroom again.

"I really need to stop picking the weirdest people to be friends with" PJ said to himself out loud, then sighed.

"You know what? I heard you." Nick said from the bathroom.

"Mission accomplished" PJ smirked.

* * *

When Nick was ready, both him and PJ went down to the lobby.

They sit there waiting for Isla to show up.

"Oh my God" Nick said.

PJ looked at him "What?"

"The girl i met last night at the club" Nick said and pointed.

PJ mentally slapped himself.

"And look at that red head hottie with her." Nick said

"Believe it or not that red head hottie with her is the girl i told you about"

PJ said and looked at the girls.

"What?"

PJ sighed loudly.

"Hey there" Isla said smiling when she approached them.

"Hey" PJ smiling at her too.

"Nick?" Amy said with wide eyes.

Nick smirked "Hey there"

"Hey" She smiled at him.

PJ and Isla watched as Nick and Amy kept talking together and flirting.

"Guys we will go grab something to eat." Nick said as he and Amy said before neither PJ nor Isla could reply.

"So PJ.." He looked at her "What is the next city you are going to?"

"California"

Her eyes went wide and her mouth drop open.

"What? You dont like California?" He giggled a little.

"I am going to California, too."

PJ froze in his place. This time it was his eyes which went wide.

"What? Like really?"

She just nodded.

"This is amazing."

"Yeah, isnt it?" She smiled. "But i am taking tomorrow's plane"

"You can change that" She looked at him "And i believe Amy wont say no. That would give her more time to be with Nick" He said and smirked.

She giggled "I am going to call her." She took her phone out of her pocket.

PJ listened to her as she tell Amy about his idea.

Isla ended the call and smiled "She said yes. She will just make her calls" She said smiling.

"Great. But i have to ask you something"

"Go ahead"

"Once we land there, i am taking you out" He said smirking.

"Are you asking me on a date?" She smirked back.

"I think i am"

She looked at him "You wont regret it, I promise"

She smiled "Okay" She said simply.

"Awesome."

"I have to go to my room now to get my suitcase ready. I will meet you at the airport"

"I will be there" He smiled softly at her, and she felt her heart melting.

"See you later PJ" She said and turned away to leave.

"See ya Isla" She giggled silently at him and continued her way to her hotel room.

PJ sit down at the couch behind him and relieved a sigh of relief.

He asked her out.

And she said yes.

He didnt know why he liked this girl this much, but he really do, a little too much.

Something about her steals his breath away and makes him shiver every time he saw her.

This thing is a mystery.

He never felt like this before, and he doesnt think he will ever feel like this again.

He smiled to himself as he rested his head to the back of the couch and closed his eyes.

_**To be continued..**_

* * *

_**Here is chapter six, hope you guys had liked it. Leave a review telling me what do you think.**_

_**Thanks for reading. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Here is a new chapter. Hope you will enjoy it, because i did. **_

_**Now with the story..**_

* * *

_Chapter seven: Welcome To The Magic. _

The plane to California had just landed. All the passengers got out of it, and went to grab their suitcases.

"So what hotel should we go to?" Isla asked her friend.

Amy smirked "The same one as them"

"I like that idea" She said smiling.

"Hey girls" PJ said as he approaches them, with Nick and Heath.

"Hey" The girls said in unison, both smiling.

"Hey Amy" Nick said smirking.

"Heyy" She said, smirking.

PJ, Heath and Isla watched as Nick and Amy left together, without even saying a word.

"Well i think you need a ride to your hotel now." PJ said looking at Isla.

"Why? We have the car.."

"Nick was driving with us and I have the keys, which means they are driving to the hotel in yours and Amy's car." PJ said.

Isla just nodded "Alright, you guys are taking me to the hotel then" She smiled.

"What hotel are you staying at?" Heath asked, grabbing his suitcase.

"We will stay at the same one as you" Isla said as she grabbed her suitcase too.

"Great" PJ said as he took his suitcase and they all went to the car.

"Now lets go.." Before PJ could finish, Heath took the keys from him.

"I am driving" He smirked and then he sit in the driver seat.

"This is not good" PJ whispered to Isla. Which makes her giggles.

"Here we go" Heath said, then started the car very fast.

* * *

"We actually make it to the hotel alive" PJ said as they got out of the car.

"Ha ha very funny junior" Heath said and rolled his eyes.

"Of course i am" PJ smirked.

Isla laughed at them. "I will go to reserve a room"

"Okay see you later." Heath said smiling at her.

She started to leave.

"Isla" PJ called after her.

She looked at him "What?"

"Tomorrow be ready by 4, and wear really comfortable clothes" He smiled. "Oh and dont forget to text me your room number today"

She smiled at him "Okay and i wont forget"

She started to leave and PJ just stood there smiling.

"You asked her on a date?" Heath asked, shouting, looking at his friend shocked.

PJ jumped a little. "I did. Why are you shouting?"

Heath thought for a moment. "I dont know" He said and then took his suitcase and went to get the room's key.

PJ just rolled his eyes and followed Heath.

"We are sharing the same room" Heath said smirking at PJ.

"Fuck my life."

"Come on. I am the best company you could have" Heath said.

"You are the worst"

"You know i am not"

"Oh believe me you are"

"I am not"

They kept arguing until they were in front of their room.

"Open the door?" PJ said.

"Oh yeah right"

PJ shook his head "This is not good"

* * *

Isla looked at the clock and saw it was still 9:30.

She text both PJ and Amy the room number and went to sleep.

She knows tomorrow is going to be a really long day.

* * *

The alarm went off and both Isla and Amy woke up.

"What time is it?" Amy said as she lifted her head from the pillow a little.

"its 9" Isla said after she looked at her phone.

"We have to get up"

"We do"

"Like we really need to"

"Yeah we really need to"

But none of them did.

"Come on Isla lets get up"

"Lets do it"

They both got up.

"We did it" Isla said.

"We did"

"I will take a quick shower then we can grab something to eat" Isla said.

"Okay"

* * *

Time passes quickly and somehow it was 2.

"I need to get ready"

"For what?"

"The date"

"What date?"

"My date with PJ"

"HE ASKED YOU OUT?"

"He did" Isla smiled.

"So what are you going to wear?"

"He said wear something really comfortable"

After a long searching, Isla finally decided what to wear.

A black high waist short with sliver studs and a pink crop top and a black boot.

She put her hair in a high ponytail and put a light touch of make-up.

"You look breath-taking"

"Really?" Isla smiled

"Yes really, you look amazing"

"Aw thank you" She said and hugged her friend.

We they break away she looked at her clock and saw it is 3:50

"Ten minutes left" Isla said, just then there was a knock at the door.

They looked at each other.

"I got it" Amy said and went to the door and opened it.

It was PJ.

He was wearing a black skinny jeans and a white shirt with a white vans shoes.

"Oh hey Amy" He said "Where is Isla?"

Amy smirked "Isla" She yelled.

PJ looked the way she shouted and he saw Isla.

He was taken back by how beautiful she looked.

He couldnt even say a word.

He just stood there looking at her.

She bites her lip.

"Hey PJ"

He swallowed hard. "You look.. You look.. God i cant find a word"

Isla blushed and looked down. "Thank you"

PJ looked at his hand "Oh right that is for you" He said and gave her a red bouquet of flowers.

"Oh my God PJ, they are beautiful." She took them from him "Thank you so much"

"My pleasure" He smiled at her.

"I will them in water.."

"I will put them just go" Amy said and took the bouquet from her, then pushed her out of the room.

"Did i really just got kicked out of my room" Isla said, smiling.

"Just forget about that for now" PJ said and smiled.

He took her to the car and opened the door for her

"Thank you" She said and get in the car.

He gets in the car and start to drive off.

"So are we going"

"You will find out about that later"

"Oh come on just say already"

"Nope"

Isla just shook her head and looked out the window.

20 minutes passed and she had no clue where are they going.

But suddenly things started to get clearer

"PJ? We are going to Disneyland?" She gasped when she saw the sign of Disneyland.

"Yup" He smirked.

"Oh my God PJ This is amazing"

And they were finally there.

"I hadnt came here for at least 3 years" Isla said.

"I never miss a chance to come to Disneyland. But why you hadnt came for 3 years?"

"I was busy with work and some more things, you know"

"And now you are here. What do you want to do first?"

She thought for a moment "Why dont we begin with the roller coaster"

He smirked "I love the way you are thinking"

* * *

"Oh God. I almost forgot how good Disneyland is" Isla said.

It was now dark. The day passed by quickly.

"I think its time for fireworks" PJ said as he looked behind Isla.

She turned around and looked at the fireworks in awe.

"This is beautiful"

"Not as beautiful as you are" PJ said, in a whisperer in her ear.

She blushed deeply and rested her back on his chest as they watched the fireworks.

"Today was amazing"

"Its still not over yet"

She looked at him

"Arent you hungry? Because i am. We are going to eat something"

"Well maybe yes i am hungry" She smiled at him

"Lets go then"

* * *

"So what do you fell like eating?" PJ asked while keeping his eyes on the road.

"What about some Italian food?"

"Sounds great. I know a good place."

* * *

"And here we are" PJ said as he pared the car.

"This place looks really good"

"Trust me it is good."

They entered and sit down at a table.

They ordered their food and waited.

"Wanna play a game?" Isla said.

"Yeah sure" PJ looked at her.

"Okay i will ask you a question and you will ask me one. We cant asked the same question twice and you must answer whatever the question is"

"Okay, you begin"

"What is your favorite food?"

"South African. Who is your favorite singer?"

"Eminem. Favorite band?"

"Prime Circle, a South African band. Favorite color?"

"Red, pink and blue. What do you like the most about me?" She smirked.

"Everything" He gave her a smile "Best place you have ever went to?"

"Thats a hard one, but i love Hawaii, Paris too. Best part about being a WWE star?"

"The travelling part. What do you hate most?"

"Lying, cheating and betrayal. I really hate those things."

Before she could ask another question, their food was there.

"Man i am starving" PJ said.

"Me too" Isla said, giggling.

They started to eat, and chatted a little while eating.

They finished and PJ paid and they left the restaurant.

* * *

When they make it to the hotel, PJ walked Isla to her room.

They were in front of it.

She looked at him "Today was amazing PJ"

"It really was" He smiled at her.

"So i will go now. Good Night."

She turned around to enter her room.

"Isla?"

She quickly turned to him.

He cupped her face with his hands, and come really close to her face, that she could feel his breath.

He comes even close to her lips and whispered "May i?"

She closed her eyes "Yes, please" She whispered back.

He kissed her, really passionately, and she just kissed back.

His tongue begin to fight for an entrance, she fights back then finally give in.

They kept kissing in the hallway, not caring about the people that might be around them.

They didnt know for how long they have been making out there, and they really didnt care either.

They finally pulled away.

"Good Night Isla" PJ said, as he still was cupping her face in his hands.

He gave her one more kiss before he went to his room.

She quickly entered her room and closed the door and slide down against it.

The night was amazing, and it just got even better.

She looked up and saw the red bouquet of flowers, she smiled wide.

She didnt even know if ithis day is real or not.

_She was really happy, she had never felt like this in her life. _

* * *

**_And here is chapter seven, hope you had liked it. Let me know what do you all think. _**

**_I know it was a really long chapter, but i really liked it. Hopefully you guys did too._**

**_Thanks for reading._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**And here is a new chapter. Hope you will like it.**_

_**Now with the story..**_

* * *

_Chapter Eight: Flirting.._

Isla woke up the next morning, and it seems like she is still smiling since the day before.

She looked around the room and found that Amy's bed is empty.

She looked at the table and saw the vase with the red flowers in it, she smiled even more and get off bed.

She goes to the flowers and smelled them.

_PJ was actually the nicest guy ever. _

"They are beautiful, arent they?" Amy said when she got out of the bed.

Isla jumped a little "You really need to stop doing that"

Amy giggled and rolled her eyes "Whatever."

"But they are really beautiful though" Isla looked at the flowers.

"Yeah they are. You still hadnt told me what happened at the date"

"I didnt?"

Amy nodded.

"Oh right where were you yesterday, when i came to the room you were not here"

"I was with Nick" Amy blushed a little "Anyway how did the date go?"

"It was the best date ever" Isla smiled.

"Where did he take you?"

"Disneyland"

Amy's jaw dropped "Say what?"

"He took me to Disneyland" Isla said and sit down on the couch.

"Oh my God" Amy said and covered her mouth "This is so cute"

"It is. Then he took me to a beautiful Italian restaurant"

"You guys kissed, didnt you?"

Isla blushed deeply "What? No!"

"You did"

"No"

"You kissed him"

"Shut up Amy"

"Oh my God"

"Okay i gave up, we kissed"

"Yes, i won the bet"

"Excuse me?"

"Me and Nick made a bet about you and PJ"

"You guys are like the weirdest" Isla shook her head.

"How did the kiss happen?"

Isla sighed "Do i really have to tell you this?"

Amy just nodded.

"Fine.. You know we was in front of my room and i told him good night then turned around, he called my name so i turned back to him, he cupped my face in his hands and come closer and said 'may i' and i was like 'yes' and he kissed me"

"Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God" Amy kept saying, Isla rolled her eyes at her "This is like the cutest thing ever"

Isla smirked "It is, you know Amy kissing him felt so good, it felt like my lips were made to kiss his. I have never felt like this before"

"You are falling head over heel Isla"

"I might be" Isla smiled and rested her back on the couch.

_She really might be falling for him._

* * *

In PJ's room things werent really different, Both Heath and Nick were interviewing him, to know everything they can possibly know about the date.

"So you guys actually kissed"

"For the millionth time, yes we did. I kissed her and she kissed back."

"You dont understand, i lost the bet"

"Which actually i am glad it happened, maybe you will stop"

"You are a dick, now i have to pay Amy 200 bucks"

"I am more than happy you will" PJ smirked at his friend, who gave him the finger.

"You like the girl PJ" Heath said out of nowhere.

PJ looked at him "Well to be quite more honest, like is an understatement. You dont just 'like' that girl"

"I dont really believe i am saying this, but you are right. I have never felt like this before, not ever"

"Lets face it, i am always right"

Both PJ and Nick rolled their eyes.

"You are not" Nick said.

"Shut up"

"No you shut up"

"Just admit that i am always right"

"But you are not"

"Guys.."

"You know i am"

"No you are not"

"Guys.."

"I am"

"You are not"

"Guys" PJ shouted.

They looked at him "What?"

"What? You dont know what? Just shut you guys are like the most annoying friends ever"

"We are not"

"No, you actually are"

"Whatever. I am hungry" Heath said.

"Arent you always?"

"Just lets go and get something to eat"

Heath said and stood up, Nick also got up.

PJ just rolled his eyes and followed them.

* * *

Down there at the restaurant, Amy and Isla were having breakfast.

Amy looked up and saw that the guys were entering the place.

"Hey Isla"

Isla left her eyes from her phone and looked at Amy "What?"

"Look who is here" She said pointing behind Isla.

Isla looked behind her and saw the guys, a small smile draw in her lips.

"Here are the girls" Nick said to the boys.

They looked and saw them.

"Lets sit with them" Heath said and just went for it.

"I agree" Nick goes after him.

"Are you agree serious?"

"Watch us"

PJ rolled his eyes and followed.

"Is this seats taken?" Heath said when he was near their table.

"Nope" Isla smiled at him. "Yeah you can sit"

Heath laughed "Good morning ladies"

"Good morning" They both said.

Heath sit next Isla's left and Nick sit to Amy.

"Come sit here PJ" Isla said pointing to her right.

PJ smiled "Thank you"

"You're welcome. Heath stop stealing my food" She slapped Heath hand.

"I am hungry"

"Go get yourself some" PJ said "Bring me some too"

"Me too" Nick said

"And why me?"

"Because i said so" PJ smirked.

"Fuck you"

"You wish"

They all burst into laughter.

"Just go Heath" Nick said while going laughing at the two of them.

Heath rolled his eyes and got up to bring the food.

"You look beautiful by the way" PJ whispered in Isla ear.

She looked down at her pink tank top and sweat pants "Are you serious? I look like a drug addict with this clothes and my hair looks like a mess"

"Believe you still look as beautiful as you can ever look"

"You are so sweet PJ"

"Just the truth"

She blushed and looked down at her food.

"And you look even more beautiful when you blush"

"PJ stop" She said as she felt her cheeks burning.

"I love making you blush"

She hit his arm softly.

"I didnt even felt it"

She giggled softly "Maybe because you are a big wrestler and i am just a small girl"

"A beautiful one"

She looked at him smiling, and rolled her eyes. "You are such a flirt"

"Here is your food" Heath said slamming PJ's and Nick's plates in front of them.

"Well thanks" PJ said.

"Shut up, i hate you" Heath said glaring at him.

"Okay."

They started eating, and chatting a little while eating, enjoying their time.

* * *

_**Here it is, hope you had enjoyed it guys. Leave a review telling me what do you think.**_

_**Thanks for reading. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Here is a new chapter. Really hope that everyone who is reading this story is liking is so far. I would love to know what do you think, or what do you want to happen next. Give me your thoughts about the story. **_

_**Now with the story..**_

* * *

_Chapter nine: 'Kiss Her'_

"Isla are you ready yet, the meeting is in 3 hours and we still hadnt even left the room" Amy shouted over to her friend who had been getting ready for 2 good hours.

"Amy you know this is an important meeting i have to look good"

Isla came out of the bathroom wearing a black suit, which is a black blazer and black skinny pants, and a white shirt with a black high heels. Her hair in a big classic bun. Her make-up is stunning, specially with the deep red lipstick.

"You look sharp. You look like the boss lady"

Isla giggled a little and rolled her eyes at her friend.

"I think i am ready"

"Finally"

* * *

PJ, Randal, Nick, Heath, Stu, Layla, Nicole, Brie were all sitting together having breakfast.

They were just talking and joking, thats what they normally do.

But suddenly PJ's eyes caught that red head he was falling for.

She was wearing a suit, thats a look he have never seen her before with, but she still was looking as beautiful as she ever was.

"Earth to PJ" Nicole, who was sitting next to hm, said as she waved her hand before his face.

He looked at her "Uh what?"

She looked where he was looking and saw both Isla and Amy.

"Which one?"

"What do you mean?"

"Its the red head" Heath said who was sitting to PJ's other side.

"She looks good" Nicole said, smirking.

"Just good? Seriously? She is beautiful"

"Aww someone is falling"

PJ rolled his eyes at his female friend, and smiled.

"Guys" Nicole said loudly so everyone on the table could hear her.

They all looked at her.

"Do you see that red head with a suit over there" She said pointing at Isla.

They all nodded.

"Well" She said and looked at PJ

"Dont do that" PJ said in a low voice.

"PJ likes her"

"I hate you Nicole" PJ said and buried his head on his hands.

He hears them giggling, and talking about it.

But suddenly a line made him look at them.

"Go kiss her" Randal said.

"Excuse me?" PJ said, and raised a eyebrow.

"Kiss her, you have already done that before" Nick said.

"Yes i did, but we were alone. Look around you guys, the place is fucking crowded"

"Dont be a bitch Paul. go and kiss her" Stu said.

They all started saying 'Kiss Her', and PJ felt like it would be better if he could just disappear.

"Fine!" He said and got up.

He walked over to Isla, who was talking to Amy about something, which seems really serious.

When he was just behind her, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Isla?"

She turned around and smiled "Hey PJ"

"Just dont hate me, okay?"

She looked at him weird "What do you.."

He pulled her closer and kissed her.

She dropped the papers that was in her hand.

It took her a few seconds before she start kissing back.

She put her arm around his neck and pulled him closed to make the kiss even deeper.

He put both his arms around her her waist.

A few moments later, they pulled away.

He looked at her, afraid of what might happen next.

She opened her eyes and looked at his eyes.

PJ watched her every move.

"Did you actually thought i would hate you for kissing me?"

PJ nodded slowly.

"Well, you were wrong" She smirks, then pulled her arm from around his neck.

"You have red lipstick on your lips" Isla said as she tried to wipe it off from his lips.

"Oh no" He said as he wiped his lips.

"Can we go now?" Amy said who was still standing behind Isla.

"Oh you are still there" Isla smirked at looked at her.

"I guess i am" Amy rolled her eyes.

"I have to go the meeting now, see you later PJ" Isla said as she was about to pick up her papers, she dropped while kissing him.

PJ bent down quickly and pick the papers.

He handed them to her.

"Thank you" She smiled sweetly.

"It was my mistake after all"

She giggles a little, then turned around to leave.

"You look beautiful by the way" PJ said.

"Thank you" She said moments before she completely disappeared.

PJ smiled then turned around to go back to his table. He saw that a lot of people were looking at him.

His face turned a little red, and he looked at the ground the whole way to the table.

"That was epic" Randal said.

"It was adorable" Layla said.

"Oh God it was" Brie said.

PJ rolled his eyes as everyone make his comment about what just happened.

"You know guys, maybe it was a bad idea after all" PJ said as he rested his back on the chair.

"I dont say back ideas" Randal said smirking.

PJ rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Whatever man"

"Why was she wearing a suit anyway?" Nicole asked.

"She said she is going to a meeting i think. Why do you care?"

"I loved the suit"

PJ looked at her and just shook his head.

"PJ let me tell you, you have a good taste" Stu said.

PJ rolled his eyes again, then smirked "Well duh"

He looked at Nick then smirked.

"Guys do you remember the girl which was with her?"

"Yeah" Layla said and everyone else nod.

Nick looked at him.

"Dont"

"Nick and her have a thing" He smirked at his friend then watched as now it was Nick's turn.

"This feels good" He said still smirking at Nick.

Nick rolled his eyes.

* * *

_** Here it is, hope you all had enjoyed it. Dont forget to let me know what do you guys think. Should i really **__**continue this story or not?**_

_****__**Thanks for reading. **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Here is a new chapter guys. **_

_**Now with the story..**_

* * *

_Chapter ten: A New Chapter. _

The Smackdown taping have just ended and everyone was heading back to the hotel. Today was their last day at California and then they have two days off before going on the road again.

One thing was driving PJ crazy and it is how is he going to meet Isla again.

Or if he ever going to meet her again after he leaves California.

Its the first time that going home doesnt seem like a really good idea.

"Hey, why are you so silent?" Heath said as he was driving.

PJ sighed "I dont know how i am going to meet Isla ever again"

"Oh that is it then"

"Yup"

"Ask her to be your girlfriend"

"Heath i am serious right now"

"Me too"

PJ looked at him.

"Come on Paul, its obvious that you two like each other, or even more, so why not be together"

"I dont want to freak her out Heath, we havent known each other for that long after all"

"Maybe you are right, i was just saying."

"PJ" PJ looked at him "Would you like to make her you girlfriend anyway?"

"Are you kidding me Heath? Of course i would love that. I think i love her Heath, i have never left like this before"

"Then let me tell you this, the sooner the better. That is something i am sure of"

PJ rested his back on the seat "I dont know Heath, i dont know"

* * *

Once PJ and Heath were in their hotel room, PJ texts Isla asking her if she would like to go for a walk.

Gladly she said yes. he told her to meet him down at the lobby in 20 minutes.

* * *

Isla put on a British rocker tee and a blue skinny jeans was a blue and white Nike.

Amy got out of the shower and looked at her friend "Where are you going?"

"For a walk with PJ" Isla said as she played with her red wavy hair.

Amy smiled at her "Have a good time" She said and winked.

Isla rolled her eyes "I will"

* * *

PJ was standing there at the hotel lobby waiting for Isla.

He finally saw her coming. He smiled when their eyes met.

"I thought you forgot me" PJ said when she was next to him.

Isla rolled her eyes "It takes time for a girl to get ready. I already told you that"

"Ugh yeah right" He said and smirked "Lets go"

"Yeah"

They walked out of the hotel and start walking.

"So Isla"

"Yeah"

"Talk about yourself"

She took a deep breath and PJ looked at her.

"I am 26 years old girl who never really cared about anything other than my job and work, and was always a reason why all my past relationships are a fail in every way possible. I never really understood if it my or them. I just really love my job, i put everything i have to get the job and i promised myself to not let anything take that from me. I work really hard." She paused and sighed "I have always been too busy working that i didnt even give myself time to look for love or even give someone a chance to love. i never believed that love exist"

PJ looked at her shocked. She looked at him "Then i met you PJ"

He stopped at his place looking at her "Go on" He said.

"You are different. You make me want to love. You actually make me forget about work for a mere seconds. Maybe they are actually hours, the hours that i am with you"

She said looking at the ground.

"Isla look at me"

She looked up at him.

He cupped her face with his hands.

"Isla, putting your job first is not a bad thing, but you cant put your job before your own self. This is not right, i bet it doesnt feel right either" She nodded "But i want to be here for you, make you want to love, make you understand that love is as important in our lives as much as everything elsa, if not more. All i want is a chance Isla, just give me a chance"

She looked at him in the eyes.

"A chance to prove to you that love exists. Will you give me a chance?"

She nodded slowly as a tear fall down her face.

"Shh dont cry" PJ said and wipe the tear.

"Isla, Would you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes PJ" She nodded.

PJ smiled down at her.

"Kiss me" Isla told him.

"Gladly" PJ said as he kissed her lips.

She kissed back and moaned at the kissed.

PJ pulled away and rested his forehead on hers "Wanna eat some ice-cream?"

She giggled "I would love that" She said and kissed his lips one more time.

They went inside the market.

"So what would you like?" PJ asked Isla.

"Phish food"

"And i would like a chocolate therapy"

They got the Ben & Jerry's and PJ paid then went out.

"You know? You are a good boyfriend" Isla said as she was eating her ice-cream.

"You havent seen anything yet" He smirked.

"Not in a million years i thought i would date someone famous"

"Shit happens"

Isla laughed "You are really amazing PJ"

"I try" He winked.

"Come on lets sit down" She said pointing to the bench.

They sit down "PJ lets make a promise"

He looked at her "What is it?"

"That we wont give up on each other. Please dont give up on me PJ."

"I promise you that i will never give up on you, as long as you wont give up on me Isla"

"And i promise not to give up on you"

PJ looked at her and smiled.

"I am flying back to Tampa tomorrow"

Isla looked at him and frowned.

"You live in Tampa?"

"Yeah i do. Where do you live?"

"I live in Miami."

"Its like 4 hours driving from Tampa"

"Yeah it is i think"

"I have two days off before going on the road again"

"How are we going to see each other PJ?"

"I am thinking about that at the moment"

"You know forget about that right now, we have all night together"

She looked at him "We do, dont we?" She said and kissed him.

He kissed back and smirked into the kiss.

She pulled him closer and deepen the kiss.

As moments passed, they pulled away looking at each other.

"You are a good kisser" Isla smiled up at PJ.

"You are not so bad yourself" He said and rested his forehead on her.

* * *

_**Dun dun dun, here is chapter ten. Hope you had liked it. Dont forget to leave a review.**_

_**Thanks for reading..**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Here is a new chapter now. Hope you're enjoying this story so far. **_

_**Now with the story..**_

* * *

_Chapter eleven: T__he Effect You Have On Me. _

Isla just entered her house in Miami. The house was a two story house. It was beautiful. It was her dream house.

She goes to her bed room and put the suitcase there. She changed her clothes to a comfortable shorts and t-shirt.

She then went to the garden and sit down in one of the chairs.

_She is missing PJ. _

She cant stop thinking about him, it had been two days, she misses him way too much.

But an idea suddenly came to her mind.

She took her phone and dialed her boyfriend's number.

She waited a few seconds and finally he answered.

"PJ!" She said.

"Isla, is there anything wrong?"

"No. Why are you saying that?"

"Your voice"

"Ugh no"

"PJ"

"Yes, love"

She melted a little.

"Give me your address"

"What?"

"Come on PJ just give it to me"

"Fine but you will tell me why"

He gives it to her and she writes it down on a paper.

"Now tell me why.."

"I have to go now PJ, See you later"

She ended the call before he could reply.

She wants to see him and that exactly was she was going to do.

* * *

PJ stared down at his phone. He just realized how crazy his girlfriend is, and he loves that.

He didnt even understand why she asked for his address.

He shook his head and sit back down on the coach to watch the game.

If he said he is not missing Isla, he would be lying.

He hadnt seen her in two days and he misses her, like crazy.

_The effect she has on him is scary.._

As the game ended, he decided to take a shower.

He went up to his bedroom and grab some clothes and went to the bathroom.

He let the water fall over his head, to relax him.

It did.

But it didnt take away the thoughts of Isla out of his head.

He didnt even know where she is right now.

He sighed as he rested his head on the shower wall, facing the wall.

30 minutes pass, and he finally gets out of the shower. he puts a towel around his waist and get out of the shower.

Before he could put his clothes, he heard a knock on the door.

He rolled his eyes and go down to open the door.

He opened it and looked at the person.

His eyes went wide open.

"What.. What are you doing her?"

Isla looked at him, seeing that he is wearing just a towel, his hair is wet.

She bits her lip, then looked at him.

"I miss you" She said simply.

He smiles and looked at her "I miss you too, love"

"Come in"

She just did that.

When PJ closed the door and turned around, she jumped on him.

She wiped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and start kissing him.

It took PJ a second or two before he start kissing her back.

He hold her closer and rested her against the wall.

Their tongues started to fight and Isla moaned.

She let him win and moaned again when she felt his hand going under her shirt.

They finally pulled away, out of breath.

PJ rested his forehead head on hers, and looked at her eyes.

He lets her down.

She looked at him and gasped, her face turning a little red.

He looked at her, then looked down at himself.

His face turned red when he realized that the towel had felt down from his waist.

"You are big" Isla said her face turning even more red.

PJ smirked at her as he puts the towel around his waist again.

"You can sit there" He points to the living room "Until i put on some clothes"

She giggles and goes to sit there.

_"If you only know the effect you have on me, your mere glance is more than enough for a day. I hope you don't notice, I hope you don't mind and I hope you don't see cause I can't let you know that you're the weakness in me."_

Isla looked at the TV, she was afraid to admit, she was falling. She have never felt like this before.

She never let herself fall for any man, but this time, it does feel like it something she could control.

And she loves it.

And she hates it.

That effect he has on her.

The spark.

Him.

He is different.

Everything about him, makes it so easy to fall.

He treats her right.

She only hoped that he felt just the same way. Because she doesnt want to her heart broken.

Nor can she ignores that feeling.

He is becoming her weakness.

_He suddenly becomes her drug. _

"Wanna drink anything?" PJ said.

She jumped a little.

She looked at him, he puts on a green short and a white t-shirt.

She closed the TV and went to him.

"Lets see what you have"

She said and entered the kitchen.

PJ stood there watching her messing around in his kitchen.

He saw her struggling to get the glass to pour herself the juice.

He goes from behind her and gets the glass, easily.

Isla laughed as PJ gave her the glass smirking.

"i dont understand why are you putting it so high"

"Its not, its you who is a little short"

She punched him on the arm "I am not"

He giggled "You looked cute trying to get it though. I am not changing their places"

Isla rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I am not giving you and juice" She said as she poured herself the juice.

PJ rested her back on the wall and looked at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked him smiling.

"You are beautiful"

Isla blushed and looked down at the glass on her hand.

Her heart started to beat fast as she felt he was coming closer to her.

He makes her looked at him.

She looked at his eyes.

He kissed her lips softly.

"I really mean it" He said once he pulled away.

She smiled up at him.

"You are an amazing man PJ"

"You deserve one"

* * *

_**Here is it, it was a little too cute. Just a little..**_

_**Right?**_

_**Dont you just love PJ and Isla together. **_

**_Anyway, dont_** _**forget to leave a review. **_

_**Thanks for reading..**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Here is a new chapter. **_

_**Now with the story..**_

* * *

_Chapter twelve: Long Distance Sucks._

The worst thing about going back to work, is not being able the be with the one the want to spent all your time with.

As PJ goes abroad and Isla goes back to her office, now meeting one another was one of the hardest things to do.

A long distance relationship is not what they really want, but there is nothing they can do.

* * *

_ If i say i miss him, it would be an understatement. _

Isla thought and sighed as she looks at the papers on her desk.

She had just finished the new article. It was one of the hardest to write.

She heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" She said not taking her eyes off the paper.

"Mr Garrett wants you on his office"

Isla nodded "Okay"

The woman nodded and go out again and closed the door.

Isla stands up and took a deep breath before going to Mr Garrett's office.

She knocked on the door.

"Come in"

And she just did so.

"Good morning Mrs Adams" He said.

She smiled "Good morning Mr Garrett"

"Is the article ready yet?"

"Yes it is, i just have to type it on my computer. Other than that it is ready"

"Great. I want it to be here in my office tomorrow morning"

"Sure thing Sir"

"Okay you can go"

Isla smiled politely and left the office.

She goes back to her office, only to find that her phone is ringing.

She answered without looking who it might be.

"Hey" She said turning her computer on.

"Hey, love"

She froze at the accent she adores.

"PJ!" She said cheerfully "Oh God PJ, i miss you so much"

"I miss you too Isla, a little too much"

"How are you doing?"

"Its good here in Birmingham. You?"

She smiled a little "I just finished my new article"

"Great! I cant wait to see you Isla"

"Same here PJ, I just want to kiss you so bad"

She bits her bottom lips at the thought of kissing PJ came to her mind. Their lips fit so perfectly together.

"Damn it Isla, i was already missing you enough. You just make it worse"

"My bad" She said smirking a little.

"Ugh yeah whatever"

Isla giggled a little "I miss you so much PJ"

"Believe me Isla i miss you way more."

Before Isla could reply there was another knock on her door.

She sighed "PJ i have to go"

"Okay love. Cant wait to see you"

"Same here, babe"

And with that the call ended.

"Come in"

This time, it was Amy.

"Hey there red head"

Isla smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Hey loser"

"Are you done with the article?"

"Yup" She paused and looked at the computer "I just have to type it on the computer"

"So how are you and PJ?" Amy asked as she takes a seat on the chair in front of Isla's desk.

Just at the sound on his name, Isla smiled, as she start typing down the article on her computer.

"Great, but i miss him like crazy"

"Aww how cute"

Isla just shakes her head at her friend.

"So, how is Nick?"

"He is good, i think.."

Isla looked at her friend "What do you mean?"

"I dont understand him. Like sometimes he wants me, and other he wants us friends"

Isla looked at her friend and sighed "I am sorry Amy"

"Its fine really"

"I really hope it is"

Amy smiled at her, and Isla just smiled back.

* * *

"Its really cold in here" Matthew Brett said.

"Yeah it is" PJ said as he looked out the window seeing there was a snow storm out there.

"We really have to do anything, i am getting bored here" Mike said.

"Yeah me too" Stu said.

"Well of course we are not going out in that weather" Heath said.

"What should we do then?" PJ asked still looking out through the window.

"I will order some pizza" Matthew said as he looked at a paper on the table.

"You know guys we can play some video games" Nick said.

"I dont mind that" Heath said.

All the other guys nodded.

"Hey Mike come on we will go first" Nick said.

They all started playing and enjoying there time, after PJ finished his game, he went and stand next to the window again.

Nick looked at him then got up.

"Hey man" Nick said.

PJ looked at him and smiled "Well hey there"

Nick smiled "What are you thinking about?"

PJ looked at the window "Isla" He said simply.

"You miss her?"

"Way too much. I dont think its healthy" PJ said and smiled a little shaking his head.

Nick looked out the window too "I think i fucked up with Amy"

PJ looked at his friend "What had you done?"

Nick sighed "I feel like sometimes i want her as a girlfriend and other just friend"

"With benefits?"

Nick looked at his friend and sighed loudly "I think so.."

PJ took a deep breath "Make up your mind and man up Nick, if you like her, dont screw it up"

Nick closed his eyes "You're right"

"I know i am" PJ smirked a little.

They both looked at the guys again when they heard Heath shouting.

"You're cheating" Heath shouted at Mike.

"No, i am not. You just suck" Mike said smirking.

"Fuck you" Heath said as he went and grab a pizza slice and start eating it.

PJ and Nick laughed at their friends.

"You love Isla"

PJ looked at Nick then looked down.

"Have you told her?"

He shakes his head no.

"Why?"

"I dont know. When she is around it seems like there are a lot of things to say, but none comes out of my mouth"

"You are in love"

"I might be" PJ said looking out the window again.

"This storm needs to stop already" PJ said.

"It does." Nick said looking out the window.

* * *

**_ Here it is. Hope you had liked it. Dont forget to leave a review._**

**_I just wanted to tell you guys that i would welcome any ideas for the story. I want to hear what do you want to happen next. Either you put in a review or a pm, i would love to know it. _**

**_Thanks for reading.._**


	13. Chapter 13

_**And here is a new chapter guys. **_

_**Now with the story..**_

* * *

_Chapter thirteen: Surprising Isla- Part One._

Isla was in her office, sitting, looking out the window.

She sighed loudly as she rested her back on the chair.

She felt like the only think she needs right now, is to see PJ.

Long distance relationships turned to be harder than she thought.

* * *

Amy was looking at her computer as her phone rang. She looked at it and saw it was PJ.

She answered grinning "So are you calling me because Isla isnt asking?"

"Isnt it way too early to be sarcastic, there where you are at?"

"It is never too early to be sarcastic actually" She said and smirked.

"Ugh whatever" PJ said then paused a little "I want to surprise Isla"

Amy gasped a little "How?"

"I am flying to Miami"

"Aww PJ you're way too sweet. But why are you telling me that?"

"Well i want you to do some few things."

"And they are?"

PJ took a deep breath "Well.."

* * *

PJ ended the call with Amy and looked at Nick.

"I still dont understand why i am coming there with you"

"So you can work things out with Amy. Why would i take you think?"

Nick rolled his eyes "I dont think she wants to see me"

"Well you dont know unless you try."

Nick sighed "Fine"

"It is not like you was having any other choice" PJ smirked and looked down at his phone.

Nick rolled his eyes at his friend.

* * *

Amy opened Isla's office, which makes Isla jumped a little.

"Jesus Amy. Have you ever heard about knocking" Isla said.

Amy rolled her eyes "We are having a sleep over tonight"

Isla raised an eyebrow at her friend waiting for her to go on.

"You know some girls time. We hadn't done that in a long time"

Isla thought for a moment then smiled "I like idea actually"

"Well now i have to go now" Amy said.

Isla nodded at the brunette.

Maybe that would make her stop thinking about PJ.

A little at least.

* * *

It was 9 when PJ and Nick landed in Miami.

PJ called Amy and made sure that Isla is with her and asked where is the extra key is.

After he got the answer he ended the call with Amy.

He drove off to Isla's house. When he was there he parked the car in front of the house.

"Damn, she has a beautiful house. It so big as well" Nick said looking at the house.

PJ just nodded then sighed. He goes when he was told he would find the extra key.

He found it and opened the door then entered.

When they both entered, Nick gasped.

"Holy shit. She is rich"

PJ just looked around the house.

"PJ?"

He looked at his friend.

"Cant we just forgot that this is your girlfriend's house and steal things and leave. No one will ever know"

PJ rolled his eyes and laughed a little.

"Shut up Nick"

"Did you know that she is that rich?"

PJ sighed and shakes his head no.

"Okay, anyway now lets get this thing done"

"Yeah, you're right"

* * *

It took them three hours to get everything done.

They put the red candles and the red roses all around the house.

PJ puts the food on the table.

"Ugh i think everything is ready" Nick said as he entered the living room.

He saw PJ staring at a picture.

"What are you staring at?"

PJ showed him the picture.

"Oh. Wow."

"Yeah i know"

"She never really said anything about her family or being rich, did she?"

"She did not" PJ said as he looked at a picture of her with her parents.

He sighed "I will text Amy and tell her everything is ready"

"Oh right about Amy, What would.."

" Just tell her what you feel. We already talked about that"

"Yeah, right"

* * *

Amy's phone vibrated and she looked at it.

She read the text and grinned slightly.

Now she had to convince Isla to take her back to her home.

She sighed at looked at her friend who was looking at the TV watching _The Proposal. _

Amy start thinking and suddenly an idea hit her.

"Isla"

"Mhmm"

"Lets go to your house"

"What why?"

"You have a pool, some swimming would be really good for our girls day"

Isla sighed "Ugh fine. lets go"

Amy smiled and texts PJ to tell him they are coming.

* * *

PJ reads the message and gets up to light the candles up.

When he finished he looked at Nick who was sitting outside by the pool.

"They are on their way"

Nick looked at his friend and nodded.

"Are you ready to talk to Amy?" PJ said as he took a seat next to his friend.

"I hope i am. I like her. Really"

PJ grins and looked at the pool. "She has a really beautiful house" He said.

Nick smiled "Yeah, she does"

"They must be here by now" PJ said looking at his clock.

10 minutes later they heard they door open.

PJ and Nick entered the house and made their way to the entrance of the house.

Once they where there They saw Isla and Amy.

As Amy smiled at PJ and didnt even bother looking at Nick, Isla was lost at the red candles and roses all around the place.

Isla's eyes met PJ's and they felt like the time had stopped..

_**To be continued..**_

* * *

_**And here is it, hope you had enjoyed this one. That was part one, stay turned for part two.**_

_**Thanks for reading..**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Here is part two hope you'll enjoy reading. The chapter may contains things not everyone likes to read. I was just warning you..**_

_**Lets start where we stopped..**_

* * *

_Chapter fourteen: Surprising Isla- Part Two. _

_"And the stars make love to the universe"_

PJ smiled at her "Surprise"

"Oh my God PJ" She said and ran and jumped to his arms. He easily catches her in his arm and hold her tight. They kissed passionately.

"I miss you so much PJ" Isla said when they pulled away.

"I miss you even more" PJ said and looked at Amy then back at Nick.

He sighs "Amy" He said. She looked at him.

"Nick wants to tell you something" PJ said and looked at Nick "Right Nick?"

"Ugh yeah right. I really want to talk to you Amy"

Amy rolled her eyes "You better make it quick"

He just nodded and looked at PJ.

"Go" PJ whispered over to him.

He looked at Amy again "Can we go anywhere?"

She just nodded.

They both walked outside Isla's house.

"Hope things will go well with this two"

"It will, i promise you this" PJ said, smirking.

Isla looked around "PJ this is really amazing. Its beautiful"

"Not as beautiful as you"

She smiled and looked at PJ "You're the best man any woman could ask for"

"And i only want you"

She melted a little "Jesus PJ, stop being so sweet"

He smiled and kissed her lips so softly, yet so passionately.

Isla moaned into the kiss "God, i miss you so much PJ"

"I miss you too Isla" He said as he pushed her red hair behind her ear.

"Had i told you before that you have a beautiful eyes"

"You just did" Isla smiled a little.

"Come on i have a surprise for you"

"Another one?"

She watched him as he brings her a red big box.

"What is this?"

"One of your favorite things"

Isla raised an eyebrow and opened the box.

It was really one of her favorite things.

The box was full of chocolate dipped strawberries.

"Ugh PJ you're the best"

"I know" he smirks.

Isla rolled her eyes as she put one of the strawberries in her mouth.

"Mmm this is amazing"

She then looked at PJ and smirked. She took one and put on his mouth. He take it and kissed the tips of her fingers. She pulled back suddenly.

PJ raised an eyebrow as he watched her put the box aside.

She came back to him again, smirking.

"What are you.."

He was cut by Isla kissing him. He moaned out. He hold her thighs and pulled them up.

She wipes her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

He hold her between the wall and him, as they kept kissing.

His hands started slowly going under her shirt, which makes her moan.

"PJ"

"Mmm?"

"Make love to me"

PJ pulled back and looked at her "Isla.." He paused "Are you sure?"

She nodded "I want you to make love to me like my live depends on it"

PJ looked at her. "I am sure PJ"

He smiled "I would love to make love to you Isla"

She bits her lips as his hand again slide under her shirt.

"Lets go upstairs"

PJ just nodded as he hold her a little tighter and goes upstairs.

Once they were at her bedroom, PJ puts her down gently on the bed and laid carefully above her, making sure not to crash her with his weight.

He took her shirt off and start kissing down her neck. Isla moaned as PJ was kissing her at a sensitive part of her neck.

She looked at him and gave him a kiss on the lips before taking his shirt off.

He goes down to her breasts as he slips his hand under her to take her bra off. She left herself a little to make it easier to him. He took her bra off and looked at her breasts. He bits his lips.

Isla looked at him and smirks a little "You like it?"

"Love it actually" He said and start kissing one of her breasts while holding the other with his hand. Isla couldnt help the moan that escaped her lips.

He then goes and start kissing her other breath.

"Oh God PJ"

He start taking her pants off while kissing her lips. Once the pants was off her, he took off his own.

He looked at her pantie and smirked. He took it off and throw it away just like every other piece of their clothes.

He looked at her "You're beautiful"

PJ said just before he inserts a finger inside her, Isla moaned loud. He inserts another finger which make Isla moans even louder.

"Fuck me PJ"

"Only if you said so"

PJ suddenly stopped and Isla frowned.

"What? why did you stopped?" She asked.

"I dont have a condom"

Isla smiled and looked over to the drawer "You will found condoms there"

PJ looked at her weird. He got up and went over to the drawer and grabbed the condom.

"You want to ask me why i have condom of course"

"Well obviously"

"They are just always here."

"Does that even make sense" He said as he puts the condom on.

He went again to her "Lets start where we stopped"

She bits her lips and nodded.

PJ slowly started to enter her, Isla just hold on the sheets of the bed as a moan came out of her mouth.

"Harder"

He thrusts into her faster and harder. Isla screamed with pleasure as she hold even tighter on the sheet with one hand and the other one digs down PJ's chest.

PJ kissed her lips as he thrusts harder.

As a few hours passed, they were both close to their release.

Once they hit it PJ collapsed next to his girlfriend. He catches his breath before he got up to throw the condom away.

He laid back next to her.

"That was amazing PJ"

"It was" He said and looked at her.

"Isla.." She looked at him "I love you"

Her eyes went a little wide.

"You know, its fine if you.."

She cuts him off by kissing him.

"I love you too"

PJ smiled at her and she smiled back.

She wipes her arm around PJ's waist and PJ wipes his arm around her pulling her closed.

Neither of them had ever felt that good in their whole life.

_The feeling of being in love._

* * *

The next morning PJ woke up and didnt find Isla besides him. He got up and put his boxer on then went down.

He found her in the kitchen. He goes behind her and wipes his arms around her.

"Morning beautiful"

She rested her back on his chest "Morning babe"

She turned around and stand on her tiptoes to kiss his lips. PJ kissed back.

"So what are you cooking?" PJ asked once she turned back again.

"Making some bacon pancake with maple bourbon butter sauce"

PJ looked at her "That sounds good"

"It is really good"

PJ sits down on the chair in the kitchen "Why you never mentioned to me that you are.. you know rich."

Isla froze a little on her place. She didnt answer him, or even looked at him.

"Isla?" PJ said as he got up and stand next to her.

She sighs, thinking of an idea to get herself out of this conversation.

Just then there was knock on the door. Isla smiled as she goes to open the door.

PJ sighed, she was hiding something.

* * *

**_Here is it, sorry if it sucked. Maybe the next chapter would be much more better, so stay turned. And dont forget to leave a review. _**

**_Thanks for reading. _**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Here is a new chapter. **_

_**Now with the story..**_

* * *

_Chapter fifteen: Double Date. _

Isla woke up to the sound of her phone ringing.

"Shhh" PJ said as he covered his face with the blanket.

Isla sighed as she took her phone from the night stand and answered.

"Hey" She said in a sleepily voice without knowing who is it.

"Hey Lsa"

"Amy what do you want this early?"

"You guys are still sleeping, arent you?"

"What do you want?"

"I was thinking why cant we go on a double date today?"

"I will about that, now i have to go"

"Wait Isla.."

Isla just ended the call.

"What did she want?"

"She wants to go on a double date with us"

"She calls that early to say that?"

Isla rolled her eyes "She did"

"Anyway, what do you think?"

"Yes why not"

"Good" She said and kissed him on the lips.

PJ pulled her closer to deepen the kiss, she giggled softly against his lips.

When they pulled away, PJ looked at her eyes "I love you"

She plants a soft kiss on his cheek "I love you too"

"I have to call Amy"

PJ giggled "Go ahead"

Isla dialed Amy's number.

"I knew you would call" Amy said once she answered.

Isla rolled her eyes "When and where?"

"Seven, at that fancy restaurant which is a few blocks away from you"

"That restaurant dont have a name?"

"It sure does, i dont remember it."

Isla rolled her eyes "Fine Amy, we will be there"

"Great. Bye"

"B.." Before Isla could answer, the line went dead.

"Bitch" Isla said under her breath.

PJ giggled a little.

"You heard me?" Isla looked at him.

He just nodded.

"Guess i wasnt that low then"

"Yeah" He said as he wipes his arms around her and pulled her closer.

Isla smiled "What do you want for breakfast?" She said as she laid above him.

"You" He said.

She bits her lips and gets closer to his face "maybe you will get some tonight" She whispered.

PJ smirked at her and kissed her lips "Just keep your words"

"I will" She smirked back. "I will get breakfast ready"

She said and got up, only to get pulled back by PJ.

He pulled her to the bed and laid over her, with his weight on his elbows "The breakfast can wait"

"And you cant get enough" She said smirking.

"Its true, i cant get enough of you" He said as their faces were so close, that their lips were touching.

Isla kissed his lips softly, as she only wants a short innocent kiss. PJ wasnt thinking the same, as his tongue asked for an entrance.

Isla gladly accepted.

As they finished their make out session and pulled away.

"Am i free to go?" Isla asked when she catches her breath.

"I think you are, just for now"

PJ got off her to let her go. She got up and goes down.

* * *

Isla was standing in her dressing room, trying to decide what to wear.

Her eyes laid on one of her favorite Victoria's Secret dresses she owns.

A black lace dress, which is slim, ends above the knee a little, and opened in the back.

She then start looking for a shoe, she takes out a Christian Louboutin black peep toe, red sole heels with black studs.

Satisfied with her choice, she got out of the dressing room.

She goes to PJ who was at her bedroom.

"Found what you are going to wear?" PJ said when she entered.

"Yup" she said and goes to sit next to him.

She looked t the clock.

"I think i should get ready"

PJ looked at the clock "Me too"

Isla went to get her hair and make-up done, as PJ goes to find what he will wear.

* * *

As Isla straightened her hair, put on her make-up. She puts on the dress then the shoes. She grabs her small bag and goes down to PJ.

PJ was standing in front of the sliding glass door which takes you to the pool.

He was wearing white blazer, with black pants and shirt.

"PJ?"

He turned around to look at his girlfriend.

"Isla you look gorgeous" He said as he walks over to her.

Her cheeks harm up a little "Thank you, you look so handsome"

PJ smiled at her "I love you" He said and gave her a soft kiss on the lips, to not mess with the red lipstick on them.

"I love you too"

"Lets go"

Isla just nodded, as they linked arms and walked out to leave to the restaurant.

* * *

"i dont understand what is taking them so long" Nick said, rolling his eyes.

"I dont know, they must be here by now" She looked up and at that very moment she saw Isla and PJ entering the place.

"Here they are"

Nick looked at them "Finally"

Once PJ and Isla were at the table, they sit down.

"What took you two so long?"

"Maybe the fact that you didnt say the name of the restaurant?" PJ said.

"Your sarcastic isnt welcomed"

"Yours either"

"Okay guys thats enough, lets order food, i am hungry" Nick said.

"I agree with him." Isla said.

They all ordered there food.

"So how was your weekend?" Nick asked.

"It was amazing" PJ said looking at Isla.

Isla felt her cheeks warm up a little. Amy looked at her friend.

She then looked at PJ.

"Why are you looking like that?" PJ asked, raising an eyebrow.

Amy smirked "Nothing" She said looking at Isla, which now was red, understanding her friend.

Amy giggled at her friend 'Your face is as red as you hair Isla"

Nick laughed and PJ just giggled a little.

"I hate you Amy, i really do"

Amy rolled her eyes. PJ shook his head "How was your weekend?"

"It was great" Nick smiled and looked at Amy.

She gave him a kiss.

"Good to know"

Just then their food arrived.

They start eating, while joking and teasing each other, just enjoying their time.

When they finished, PJ paid, after a long argument with Nick.

* * *

Isla opened the door of her house then entered, PJ after her.

"I had a really good time" Isla said as she start taking off her heels.

"Me too" PJ said.

He goes over to Isla and kissed her lips "Am i not going to get some?"

Isla laughed "What? Of course you will" She said as she wiped her arms around his neck and start kissing him.

PJ carried her up, bridal style, and goes to the bedroom.

It was his last night before he goes on the road again.

As much as they are going to miss each other, they are trying to forget about everything and enjoy their time together right now.

Right now nothing in the world matter to them but one another.

* * *

_**Here is it, a new chapter. Hope you had enjoyed it and Sorry if it sucked. Dont forget to leave a review.**_

_**Thanks for reading..**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Here is the new chapter. Hope you're enjoying it so far. **_

_**Now with the story..**_

* * *

_Chapter sixteen: Missing PJ. _

Isla sighed loudly as she was facing a major writer block. She hates when that happens.

"Oh God" She said as she puts her face in her hands.

She was sure that missing PJ was a huge part of this writer block.

She looked at her phone and dialed PJ's number.

Few seconds passed and he answered.

"Hey.." He said in a sleepily voice.

Isla mentally slapped herself, how could she forget the time difference.

"Jesus PJ i am sorry, i forgot there is time difference"

"Isla?"

"Yeah PJ" She said sighing.

"Whats wrong, love?"

"Everything"

She heard PJ sighs and she frowns.

"Why?"

"I am missing you like crazy and i cant stop thinking about you that i can even write anything, I am having a major writer block and i really miss you so much PJ it sucks" She said as she felt like crying.

"Its fine Isla just a few days and we will see each other, i miss you so much too. Just try to focus, okay?"

"Okay"

"Promise me?"

Isla smiled a little "I promise you. I love you PJ"

"I love you too Isla"

"Sorry for waking you up"

"I dont mind that really, you can call me whenever you want"

"You're amazing" Isla sighed "Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

The call ended and Isla smiled a her phone.

_Men like these actually exist._

Isla looked at the papers again.

She smiled as she tried to focus just like PJ told her.

As she finally focused, she started to write again.

_All a girl needs is a boyfriend like this. _

* * *

PJ woke up and changes his clothes to the gym clothes and goes down there.

We he entered, he was greeted by Heath, Nick, Mike and Stu.

"Hey there sleepily head" Mike said.

"Good morning to you too" PJ said rolling his eyes.

Mike just rolled his eyes.

"We are going out after the show are you coming?" Stu said.

"Yes, why not"

"Great"

"PJ?" Nick said.

PJ looked at him.

"Come on i want to talk to you"

"Alright" PJ said as he and Nick go to the lifting area.

"So how are you and Isla?"

"We are great, I see things worked out with you and Amy"

"Yup.."

PJ looked at his friend "Whats wrong?"

Nick looked at PJ "Nothing, why would you say that.."

PJ just looked at Nick.

"Come on lets start" Nick said as he start lifting weights.

PJ just shook it off and start.

* * *

"Are we close to that place Mike?" PJ asked.

Mike decided to choose where they will and they have been in the car for almost an hour.

"Yes.." Mike said.

"Are you sure?" Nick asked from the backseat.

Mike suddenly stopped the car.

"Guys i need to tell you something"

They all looked at him.

"We are lost"

None of them opened his mouth, they just stared at him.

"Kill me now" Nick said.

"What are we going to do?" Heath asked.

"Do you even know where are we?" PJ said looking around them.

"Not really" Mike said.

"You know what Mike, you're not driving again" Nick said.

"What are we going to do?" Heath said again.

"Stop asking that" PJ said "Anyway we will just go back the same way we came"

"Do you think this will work?"

"Do we have any other thing to go?"

They all shook their heads.

"Exactly"

* * *

"Ugh we are here finally" Nick said.

"Its the hotel, i want to go out" Mike said, frowning.

"There is a bar close to this hotel, we can go" Heath said.

"Lets go then" Mike was about to start the car.

"You are not driving." PJ said.

Mike rolled his eyes and just get out the car.

They exchanged places then they go to the bar.

* * *

"So what do you feel like watching?" Isla asked Amy as she was looking for a good movie to watch.

Amy comes next to her and take out a movie then smirked.

"21 Jump Street? I like the way you're thinking" Isla said, smiling.

"Now lets make some snacks before starting the movie" Amy said.

"Okay" Isla said, as they both go to the kitchen.

"So Isla.." Amy said.

Isla looked at her waiting for her to go on.

"What do you like about PJ?"

Isla smiled at the mention of his name "Everything, He is a gentleman, he is caring, he makes me happy and makes me felt like i am loved, i also love his accent, his eyes, his hair, he has a really hot body, I love everything about him. Everything. I love him"

Isla said and looked down. "And i miss him like crazy"

Amy rested her back on the wall "You're finally in love"

Isla smiled at her "I might be"

"Have you talked to your family about him?"

Isla just stood there.

"No"

"Why Isla?"

"This will ruin it, they will tell 'you have to marry someone as rich as you are'. They will ruin it and i dont want to lose PJ, not ever."

"But you must tell them about him"

"I will just not now"

Amy looked at her friend. "If you two really love each other that much, nothing will ruin it, Isla"

"My family can ruin anything, they are really good at those things" Isla said sighing.

Amy took a deep breath. "The snacks are ready, lets start the movie."

Isla smiled at her "Yeah, lets go"

* * *

_**Here is the new chapter, sorry i didnt update yesterday, i was having a little writer block. But now here is it. Hope you had liked it. And i am really sorry this chapter is not that good. **_

_**Dont forget to leave a review. **_

_**Thanks for reading. **_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Here is a new chapter. Sorry for the late updates, i am facing a bad writer block. But its gone, which is great. Anyway, try to enjoy this chapter. **_

_**Now with the story..**_

* * *

_Chapter seventeen: The City Of Love. _

As Isla looked out of her window, she smiled bright. What is a better view than Paris to look at.

_If just PJ was here. _Isla thought and sighed softly. She was at Paris alone. Not even Amy was with her.

She laid down on the bed. "This is really comfortable" She said softly.

One thing she didnt know, that her hope might come true.

As PJ decided to fly over to her in Paris, since he have a week-off, after being on the road for a lot of months.

* * *

After the plane landed, PJ called Amy to know what hotel Isla is staying at.

After knowing the hotel and the number of her room, PJ drove off to there.

Once he was there, he goes to the receptionist.

He, somehow, got a key to Isla's room.

Smirking he walked away to the elevator.

* * *

Isla heard a knock on the door.

Groaning, she got up to open the door.

She opened the door, stared at the person at the other side for a few seconds.

"You are not going to let me in?" PJ said smiling at her.

Isla shook her head "I am not seeing things right?" She asked ribbing her eyes, then looked at him again.

PJ smirked at her "You are not"

Isla smiled widely as she jumped to his arms "Jesus PJ you're really here"

PJ giggled "Yes Isla, i am here."

She pulled away a little "I am not dreaming, am I?"

PJ kissed her lips softly "You are not"

They both entered the room and Isla closed the door. "How long will you stay here?"

"As long as you will" PJ smiled as he laid down on the bed. Isla laid beside him. "I have a week-off, and i am spending it all with you"

"Oh my God PJ, this is amazing" She said hugging his side.

"I know" He smiled as he wipes an arm around her.

"You dont even know how much i missed you" She said looking up at him.

"I missed you too, love" He said giving her a small kiss.

"I am hungry" Isla said.

"Do you feel like going out now?" PJ said looking at her.

She shook her head no. "Good, because i am too" She giggled at him.

"So what do you feel like eating?" Isla asked looking at the list.

PJ didnt say anything.

"Oh what a good choice" Isla said.

PJ rolled his eyes.

"I will order Moules Marinieres, it sounds good"

PJ laughed at her "Do you even know what is that?"

Isla shook her head "Actually not" She looked at him "You are eating the same as me"

"What? Why?"

"Because if its bad, i am not eating it alone"

"This is not fair"

"Yeah its not" Isla said "I will order crepe too" She looked at PJ and smirked.

PJ just shook his head at her, trying to hide a smile.

* * *

"Are you ready yet?" PJ asked, as he kept turning the channel, waiting for Isla to get ready.

"Ten more minutes." Isla said from the bathroom.

"Fine" PJ said the turn the TV off. He walked over to his girlfriend, and rested his back on the open door of the bathroom.

"Am i taking too much time?" Isla asked as she saw her boyfriend looking at her through the mirror.

"Actually yes, but for some reason i dont really mind."

She smiled "I love you"

PJ smiled back "I love you too"

"I am almost done with my hair." She said as she curled the few last parts of her red hair.

Five minutes later she was finally done. "Done. How do i look?" She asked looking down at the mint green shirt and a thin brown belt, and a brown skinny pants, with a brown heels with the same color of the belt. Her hair curly, and her make-up is pretty much perfect.

"I want to say beautiful but that would be an understatement, breathtaking is too. So there is no words" PJ said smiling at his girlfriend.

Isla felt her cheeks warm up. "You are the sweetest boyfriend ever, do you know that?"

"I only know that you are the most beautiful girl on the world" He goes over to her and kissed her softly, Isla pulled him closer to deepen the kiss.

"I love you so much PJ" She said into his lips.

He pulled away and looked at her eyes "I love you too Isla, too much."

She pulled away from him "I like what you are wearing" She said looking at his dark blue jeans and black shirt with purple tie.

"Well, thank you" He said putting his hand out.

She holds into it "You are very welcome." She smiled at him.

* * *

PJ parked the car, then gets out to open Isla's door.

"Thank you" She said to him.

They entered the restaurant holding hands.

PJ pulled her chair out.

"You are such a gentleman" She said sitting down.

He smiled then sit down.

They ordered their food, then waited for it.

"How was the tour?" Isla asked him.

"It was good" He looked at her, his face serious.

"Isla" She looked at him "You never told me anything about your family or that they are extremely rich."

Isla eyes went to look anywhere but PJ.

"Isla.."

She tried not to look at his eyes.

"Isla.." He said again.

As she was looking away, the food arrived.

"I am starving" She said smiling.

PJ sighs never talking his eyes off her.

She started eating, as she felt PJ's eyes burning a hole through her.

"Are you going to eat?" She asked still not looking at his eyes.

"Will you always change the subject every time this topic is mentioned?"

She finally looked at him "I still hadnt told my family that i am dating you"

PJ's eyes turned a little wide "Isla, we have been dating for a month, maybe a little more, why hadnt you told them"

She took a deep breath "My family wants me to marry someone like them, rich, all they care about is money, marriage is just another business to them. I dont want that, i dont like that. I dont want them to ruin our relationship, because PJ i really love you, like i have never loved anyone before. Losing you would be the worst thing that could ever happen to me."

She looked at him and saw the shock all over his face.

"Everyone i ever dated, left me because of my family, or worse, turned out he was dating me because of my money, that is why i never mentioned it to you. That is why i always say that you are different. You really are, you liked me before you know how rich i might be. That is why i fall for you."

PJ didnt say a word he just looked at Isla.

"You are not going to say anything?" Isla said frowning.

PJ took a deep breath "From all that, i understand that i have to fight to be with you. To be honest, that is something i dont mind. I love you Isla, i really do. Maybe this thing about your family is going to be a little hard, but i will do anything to keep you."

Isla looked at him with tears in her eyes "Your past is yours, i dont really care what happened as long as i am a part of you present and future." He took her hand in his and plant a little kiss on it "I know we will make it through this, together"

This was all it takes for Isla to cry. PJ softly wipes the tears off her cheek.

"Hushh Its fine, dont cry"

Isla hold his hand tightly "You dont seem to be real, PJ. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Isla"

* * *

_**Here is it, hope you had liked it. Stay turned for the next one. Dont forget to leave a review. **_

_**Thanks for reading. **_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Here is a new chapter. I wont be home for the next few days, so i wont update this story. I hope you just understand. Once i am back home, a new chapter will be out. **_

_**Now with the story..**_

* * *

_Chapter eighteen: A Night Of Romance._

As the sun light hits her eyes, Isla opened her eyes slowly and looked next to her.

She smiled when she saw PJ laying next to her. The way he takes the thing about her family, makes her happy. It makes her happy that he is welling to fight for her.

She pushed his hair from his face, he looks so peaceful asleep. She plants a soft kiss on his cheek and just stared at him.

A few moments later, PJ starts to open his eyes. He looked up and saw Isla looking at him.

"Morning beautiful" PJ said in a sleepy voice.

"Morning babe" Isla said.

"You were staring at me" He wasnt asking, it seems.

Isla giggled "Maybe, you look so peaceful when you are sleeping"

He sits up and give her a kiss on the lips. "Only when i am sleeping though"

Isla giggled again. PJ pulled her to his arms, and she rested her head on his chest.

"So what are we doing today?" Isla asked as she runs her hand down his chest.

"We are on Paris, this is the city of love, so tonight we are having a romantic night"

Isla looked up at him "That is one of the things i always wanted to do" She smiled at him.

He smiled back "What exactly?"

"A romantic night in Paris with someone you love" She said giving him a kiss on the lips.

PJ kissed back "I love you" He said softly.

"I love you too"

* * *

"Its cold today" Isla said looking out the window.

"Yeah it is" PJ said as he came and wipes his arms around her.

She rested her back on him "I always wanted to go to the bridge and put the love lock, then throw the key"

"That is what we are doing going to do today" PJ said in her ear.

Isla looked at him "I love you so much PJ" She said looking at his eyes.

"I love you so much more" He gave her a sweet kiss on the lips "Lets get ready"

Isla just smiled then nodded.

* * *

Since it was cold, Isla puts on a light pink sweater with a blue skinny jeans and black high-knee boots. Her red hair was straight and her make-up was light.

PJ puts on a white shirt with a black jacket and black jeans.

"Ready?" PJ said once his girlfriend was standing before him.

"Yup" She smiled at him as he holds her hand and they left the room.

* * *

PJ drove off to the bridge. It was afternoon, it was getting darker. The sky was looking beautiful.

"Oh God PJ look at the sky" Isla said looking out the car's window.

"It is beautiful" PJ said.

"Yes, it is. Its breathtaking" Isla looked at PJ.

"But you are more beautiful" PJ said without taking his eyes off the road. Isla cheeks' started to warm up a little, as she holds his free hand tight.

"I love you" She said not taking her eyes off him.

"I love you too" PJ said as he looks at her then back at the road.

Ten minutes later, they were finally there.

Isla gets out of the car at looked at the bridge which full of locks, she gasps a little. It warms up her heart that all this locks belong to couples that were in love, they make a promise, they locked it and throw the key away.

PJ gets out the car and looked at his girlfriend smiling as she was looking at the bridge smiling so wide.

She looks at PJ and saw he was watching her, she blushes a little.

"Lets go" Isla said.

PJ smiled at her "Yup"

They walked over to the bridge, Isla takes off a sliver lock out of her bag.

They carved their names on it and the date of the day.

Isla locked the love padlock on the bridge and smiled as PJ took the key from her hand.

"Wanna make a promise?" PJ said looking at her.

Isla looked at him and smiled "I promise to love always and forever, and to always stand by your side, to fight for us, and to never give up on us"

PJ smiled at her "I promise to love to the eternal, to always be there for you, to fight for you, to never let you down, to never hurt you on purpose, to stand there by your side even if the whole world is falling. I promise to make you feel happy and in love"

Isla tears fall down her face.

"And finally i promise to make this promise live as long as i do" PJ said as he throws the key on the river.

"I dont know how did i get so lucky to have you in my live" Isla said as tears was falling down her face.

PJ simply wipes the tears of her face "You didnt get lucky, i was the lucky one. I fall for you, i fall bad, and it was so good"

"I love you so much PJ, more than anyone could understand." Isla took a deep breath "I am in love with you Paul"

"I am in love with you too Isla, I am really" He said as he cupped her face and kissed her passionately. Isla kisses back just as passionately as he does.

"You know Isla when i am around you, no one on the whole world matters, not even myself to be honest" PJ said when they pulled away.

"I am think still trying to understand how are you real PJ. You are too good to be a human."

"No i am not, i am just deeply in love with you."

Isla looked at his eyes "I love you"

"I love you too"

PJ looked at their lock then looked at Isla and smiled.

"I am never going to forget this day" Isla said looking up at him.

"I dont i could even if i tried" PJ said to Isla grinning.

"Wanna go to the Eiffel Tower?" PJ asked.

"I would love to" Isla said.

PJ grabbed her hand and took her to the car.

* * *

Once PJ parked the car, Isla got out. She gasped at the view.

"Oh my God" She said in a low voice "It looked beautiful" She said

The tower really looked beautiful with the lights and dark sky behind it.

"How high can you go?" Pj asked smirking at her.

Isla laughed "As high as you can take me"

"Are you sure about that?"

"You will be there with me, there is not i could fear then" She said simply, but the words set fire in PJ's chest.

PJ smiled at her "Lets go then." He said as he holds her arms.

They started to go up the Eiffel Tower, enjoying the view from every level.

Once they were on the top, Isla goes to look over to the city.

"Jesus, is there is anything more beautiful than this?" She asked loudly.

"You are more beautiful" PJ said as he wipes his arms around her.

Isla blushed "Come on look at the beauty of this city."

PJ looked at her "I am busy looking at your beauty"

Isla blushed even more "PJ stop, Gosh i hate to blush" She said burying her face on his chest.

PJ giggled softly "Why? You look beautiful blushing. It matches your hair"

"Oh my God" Isla said giggling. She then turned to look at the view of the city of love again.

"Its really beautiful" PJ said.

"It is" She said looking around her "It really is"

PJ turned her around "I love you"

Isla smiled at him "I love you too" She said then step up on the tips of her toes to kiss his lips. PJ kissed back.

Isla pulled away and looked at him "This is the best day of my life"

"Everyday with you is the best day of my life"

Isla smiled at him as she gives him another kiss.

She then turned around and rested her back on him. They just stood there, looking at the beautiful view of Paris around them.

* * *

_**And here is it, really hope you had liked it. Dont forget to leave a review, it would mean a lot. **_

_**Thanks for reading. **_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Here is a new chapter. Sorry for not updating, i was not home. I hope you understand. Again sorry for the delay. Just read and enjoy it now. **_

_**This chapter may contains things not everyone likes to read. I was just warning you. **_

_**Now with the story..**_

* * *

_Chapter nineteen: Relax, Cuddle and Love. _

Isla woke up by PJ kissing her neck. She let a small moan escape her lips before she giggles.

"Good morning to you too babe" Isla said smiling up at him.

PJ giggled before kissing her lips softly "I will never get tired up and seeing you next to me" He gives her a kiss again "Never"

"I love you PJ" She said pulling him down for a deep kiss. PJ kissed back before pulling away.

"I love you too" He said looking at her eyes.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Isla asked as she sits up on the bed.

"I dont know about that, not yet" PJ said.

Isla looked at him "I dont feel like going out. I just wanna relax tonight"

"I dont mind that at all"

"Good" Isla said before kissing his lips. "We will just cuddle while watching a good movie"

PJ just nodded at her.

"I will take a quick shower." Isla said getting up. She then looked at PJ "Wanna safe water?" She asked smirking.

He grinned at her before getting up "I would love to"

Isla laughed at him before they both go to the bathroom.

* * *

"So what movie do you feel like watching?" Isla asked as she made herself comfortable on the bed.

"I dont know, i dont mind any movie" PJ said as he was looking at the menu to order some food. "What about pizza?"

"Sounds great. What about Inception?"

"Good" PJ said "Pepperoni and cheese?"

Isla nodded at him. PJ then made the order before he joins her on the bed.

Isla goes to him and wraps her arm around his waist tightly.

Smiling, PJ wraps his arm around her and pulled her closer, then kissed her forehead.

"Dont get to comfortable because you will open the door" Isla said, smiling.

"Okay. fine. I wont" PJ said.

After a few minutes, there was a knock on the door. PJ got up and got their food and paid the guy.

He then goes over to Isla and put the pizza down.

Isla opened the box "Ohh i love pizza" She said taking slice.

PJ rolled his eyes playfully "At least wait for me"

"Nah its pizza. Its more important" Isla said looking at him while eating her pizza.

"Hey this hurts"

"My bad babe"

PJ rolled his eyes again at her, hiding his smile, before he took a slice of the pizza and rests his back to watch the movie.

Isla goes to his side and cuddled smiling.

They sit like that, just eating and watching the movie in silence for like a 30 minutes.

Once they finished the pizza, Isla gets up to put the box away before she comes back to PJ.

PJ pulled her to him quickly smirking. He kissed her lips passionately. Isla moaned softly at the kiss as she start kissing back.

His tongue start asking for entrance, which she gladly accepted.

He goes on the top of her, resting his weight on his elbows.

His hand started to goes under her shirt, Isla moaned into his lips.

He goes down to her neck and start kissing it.

Isla digs down her nails on PJ's chest.

He sat up and took off his shirt before kissing her again.

He helps her takes her shirt off before attacking her neck.

Isla lifted herself up a little to help PJ in taking her bra off.

He looked at her breaths before looking at her again "I love you" He said softly then cupped one of her breaths in is hand and kissed the other.

Isla moaned loudly as PJ kissed her sensitive nipple "Come on PJ, make love to me"

PJ start taking her shorts off and looked at her lace underwear. He smirked as he kissed her lips while taking her pantie off.

Isla started to take his pants off by pulling them down. PJ helped her then took his boxer off.

He inserts a finger inside her and she moaned loudly.

"Just make love to me already" Isla said digging her nails down PJ's back.

PJ moaned against her neck where he was kissing her before inserting another finger inside her.

Isla moaned as she hold the bed sheet.

PJ took a condom from the nightstand and put it on.

He slowly started to enter her only getting her to moan his name.

"Faster" She said.

PJ kissed her lips as he goes inside her faster causing Isla to scream his name out loud.

He goes faster and harder as he kept kissing her lips and down her neck.

Once they both hit their climax, PJ collapsed next to Isla, trying to catch his breath.

Once he did, he got up and throw the condom away before joining his girlfriend on the bed again.

Isla smiled at him when he laid next to her "I love you" She said looking at him.

"I love you too" He said as she starts missing with his hair. "You like it?" He smirked.

"Love. I love you hair" She said playing with it. "Actually, i love everything about you" She said kissing the side of his mouth.

He turned his head to catch the kiss on his lips.

"Well played babe, well played" Isla smiled at him.

"Thank you" He said smirking before giving her another kiss. He pulled her closer as he wipes a hand around her. "You did enjoy the movie thought"

"Seriously, i could not care less about that movie, that was so much better babe" She smirked at him.

"Good to know" He pulled her hair behind her ear "I will never get enough of you, not ever"

She kissed his lips softly. "Come with me to the Gala tomorrow PJ"

He looked at her "Are you sure about that? I mean i would love to do that, but there will be a lot of cameras over there. Are you ready to take this to public?"

"Only if you are"

"I more than want to tell the world that you are mine Isla"

"Then come with me tomorrow. We will just go shopping for the fanciest gown and suit tomorrow morning"

"I dont have any problem with that" PJ said smiling.

"Thank you" She said hugging his waist. "For everything"

"You dont need to thank me love" He kissed the top of her head "Not at all"

"You are the best boyfriend on the world"

"Just because you are the best girl in the world"

She kissed his lips "I love you" She said against his lips.

"I love you too"

* * *

_**Here is it. Hope you had enjoyed it. Dont forget to stay turned to the next chapter. And dont forget to leave a review. **_

_**Again sorry for the delay. **_

_**Thanks for reading..**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Here is a new chapter. Hope you will enjoy it. Lets get started.**_

_**Now with the story.. **_

* * *

_Chapter twenty: The Gala._

PJ groaned when he felt someone shaking him to wake up.

"Come on PJ, get up already" Isla said "I have been trying to wake you up for 15 minutes now"

PJ sighed then opened his eyes "What? What time is it?"

"Its 7:30. You need to get up"

"But its way too early, why should i get up this early?"

"We are going shopping"

"Now?" He looked at her with his half closed sleepy eyes.

"Yes. We have a lot of things to do tonight"

"Jesus Isla the Gala is in like 12 hours, we have time"

"PJ. Get up. Now" Isla said pulling the blanket away from him.

"Okay! Fine!" PJ said as he sit himself up.

"Go wash your face, brush your teeth, take a shower and then change your clothes so we can get ready"

PJ rolled his eyes "Fine mom" He said getting up from the bed.

Isla rolled her eyes smirking at her boyfriend.

She put on a skinny jeans, a white tank top and a blue blazer with a blue heels which she found comfortable. She puts her hair in a high ponytail, and waited for PJ.

As PJ comes out of the bathroom, he puts on a grey sweater with a black pants and grey Nike sneakers. He puts his hair in the small ponytail he does and then looked at his girlfriend who was sitting on the bed looking at her iPhone. "I am ready"

She looked at him "Lets go then"

* * *

"Isla this is like the seventh shop we enter" PJ said as he shook his head

"I need to find a beautiful gown to wear, This Gala is really important, a lot of celebrities from all around the world would be there, do you realize how important that is?" Isla said while looking at the dresses.

But suddenly a one catches her attention.

A red long backless lace mermaid evening dress with long sleeves.

"Oh my God" She said as she walked over to it. "This is gorgeous. What do you think PJ?" She said looking at PJ behind her.

PJ smiled and nodded his head.

"I will try it" She said as she took the dress and goes to try it on.

Minutes later she came out with the gown on. She looked at PJ and saw he was looking the other way. "PJ" She said.

He turned to look at her. Once his eyes laid on her, a big smile was drawn on his lips. "You look gorgeous"

Isla smiled "Really?" She said as she looked at the mirror. PJ goes from behind her.

"Yes, really." He said giving her a kiss on the lips. She kissed back then smiled when they pulled away.

"Okay i will get this dress. Now lets find a suit for you"

PJ sighs as he saw he goes to change to her clothes again "How do you move like that in those heels, I am wearing sneakers and i am tired"

"You are just lazy" Isla said smirking.

PJ rolled his eyes "No i am not. This is exhausting. I dont like shopping"

"Come on it is not that bad. Lets just go to find you a suit" Isla said as she came out with the gown she had chosen in her hands.

* * *

"Yes, this is the one" Isla said as PJ came out wearing the Black slim black suit with a white shirt, a black vest and red slim tie. "You look so handsome" She said, smiling.

"Good because i was not going to try on any other suits. So now lets just get it and leave already" PJ said looking at his girlfriend "We have been shopping for like three hours for this suit and dress."

Isla rolled her eyes playfully at him "Go and change to your clothes. We still have to buy the shoes"

"Oh God" PJ said as he goes to change back to his clothes.

Isla goes over to the cashier and paid for the suit and gown. She did it quickly before PJ could come out.

"What are you doing?" PJ said as he was standing behind her with the suit in his hand.

"Lets go to the shoes store" Isla said as she took the gown and left the shop. PJ just shook his head and he goes after her.

* * *

"I am getting this" Isla said looking at the Christian Louboutin leather red pumps heels she was wearing. She looked at PJ and saw he was staring at her. She sighed softly.

"Whats wrong?"

"I hate it when i ask you something and you just walk away."

"I am sorry" She said as she took a seat next to him. "I didnt mean to make you mad PJ."

He just sighed "We will talk about it later not now. Not today" He said as he got up.

Isla sighed at she got up to pay for the shoes she chosen.

* * *

PJ opened the hotel room door and let Isla goes in first.

"PJ?"

"Yes?"

"You are not mad at me, are you?"

"No its fine" He said.

Isla sighed and goes to get her hair and make-up done.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Isla was done. Her red hair in a big curls, her make-up is perfection with the smokey eyes and deep red lipstick. The dress was like a second skin to her body, She puts on the heels and take a last look at the full body size mirror. She goes out and looked at PJ, who was looking out the mirror at the beautiful sky of Paris, waiting for his girlfriend to get ready. She smiled at the view of him standing in front of the window, with the suit, his hands on his pockets.

"PJ" She said softly. He turned and looked at her.

His mouth dropped a little at the view of her. She looked so beautiful.

"Isla you look so.. There is no words to describe how you look" He walked over to her.

She felt her cheeks heat up a little "Thank you" She said softly "You look so handsome yourself"

PJ smiled at her "How is it i forgot the whole world when i look at you" He said playing with her curls.

"Even though i feel the same way, i failed to understand" Isla said looking at his eyes.

PJ kissed her lips softly, tasting her lips, but not messing it up.

"Lets go?" Isla said when they pulled away.

"Yeah, lets go" PJ said.

* * *

"Holy God. Look at all this famous people" Isla said before taking another slip from her chocolate martini.

PJ giggled a little at her and shook his head "I thought you are used to it"

"You will never get used to be in a place surrounded by the most famous people ever." She took another slip "Where is Mr Garrett?" She asked herself out loud.

PJ looked at her "Who is Mr Garrett?"

"My boss" She said taking another slip. "Oh look its Cameron Diaz over there, I love her movies"

Suddenly a man came to them "Here you are Isla"

"Oh Mr Garrett" Isla looked at him then at PJ "This is my boyfriend Paul Lloyd Jr., also known as Justin Gabriel, WWE star."

"Nice to me you Mr Garrett" PJ said putting his hand out, smiling.

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Lloyd" He shakes PJ's hand, smiling.

All there of them start talking as a few minutes later, Mr Garrett's wife joined them too. She was a beautiful blonde woman.

"Isla make sure to notice everything that happens around her." Mr Garrett told her.

Isla nodded smiling "Dont worry Mr Garrett, its my job"

He nodded at her before he and his wife go over to another people.

"I really love her dress" Isla said. PJ look at her.

"Whose dress?"

"Mrs Garrett. She looks stunning"

"You look so much more beautiful Isla. You look more beautiful than any other woman in here actually"

"Come on look at all those hotties, how is the world am i more beautiful than them" She said looking at him.

"I dont know how, i dont care either, but are truly the most beautiful woman in here. This is something i m sure of"

Isla looked up at him and smiled then kissed his lips softly. "I love you"

"I love you too" He smiled down at her.

Isla sighed softly as she rested her back on his chest "I dont want you to go back to work PJ" She said, pouting.

PJ giggled "I want to stay with you too, but we both have to go back to our work again. Which really suck because we again would barely see each other again"

Isla frowned "I hate it when you are away"

"I hate when i am away from you"

She turned to face him and kissed his lips "lets just enjoy our time together right now"

PJ smiled at her "I agree"

* * *

_**Here is chapter twenty, hopefully you had enjoyed it. Dont forget to leave a review. **_

_**Thanks for reading..**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Here is a new chapter, maybe some trouble is about to take place, just a maybe. Maybe not now. A lot of Maybes, So try to enjoy. **_

_**Now with the story..**_

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-one: Surprise Visit?_

P.J. and Isla flew back to Miami, to Isla's home, since after long researches P.J. found that it would be easier to take flight to Miami to the next city than it is from Tampa.

"Home Sweet Home" Isla said as she went to sit on the couch.

P.J. puts the suitcase, the many of them, aside, then he joined Isla on the couch. She cuddled up to his side and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled down at her. He start playing with her red hair "It was an exhausting trip"

"It really was" She barely finished her sentence as a yawn escaped her lips. "I want to sleep"

P.J. giggled "I can see. Lets get some sleep then."

"The bedroom is way to far" Isla said in a lazy manner. Her eyes were widen by P.J. carrying her up, bridal style.

"How great is it to have such a strong boyfriend" She said kissing his cheek again.

"Its amazing, isn't it?" P.J. said as he goes upstairs to the bedroom. Once he was there, he laid her on the bed, then took off his shirt and laid next to her.

Isla cuddled to him and hugged his waist, as he wipes his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

And few seconds later they were both fast asleep.

* * *

Isla was in the kitchen getting herself and P.J. something good to eat ready. She heard knock at the door.

She goes over there and opened the door, and her jaw hits the floor as her eyes widen.

"Hey babe girl" A beautiful lady in her mid-forties or a little older said. her hair is red, just like Isla's, just a little shorter, her eyes are green with brown spots. Wearing a hot pink shirt with a high-waisted black shirt and hot pink Daffodile Pumps.

"Mum" Isla said softly as her mother gives her hug.

"I miss you so much" Her mother said while hugging her.

"I miss you too mum"

Once her mother pulled away, her father hugged her "Here is my favorite girl" He said. A handsome old man, with black hair and blue eyes.

"Hey daddy" She said as she hugged him back.

"How are you, Isla?" Her mum said as she took a seat on the couch, her father sit down next to her. Isla took a seat on one of the chairs.

"I am great" She said, then smiled. Her smiled faded when she remembered P.J., and the fact that he is upstairs now. "There is something i have to tell you" She said looking at her mum and dad then at the floor.

"What is that?" Her father said. Before she could answer she heard footsteps coming behind her.

She looked back and saw P.J., in his sweatpants, and only the sweatpants. Normally she would love when that happens, but right now that was not any good.

She looked back at her parents who was staring at P.J., who just stand there, looking between his girlfriend and those two staring at him, like he is an alien.

"Mom, Dad this is my boyfriend Paul Lloyd Jr., P.J. these are my parents Mr and Mrs Adams" Isla said pointing at them as she speaks.

"You have a boyfriend?" Her father asked.

"You didn't tell us?" Her mother said.

"Yes and i am sorry, we have been dating for a month and half now" She said, calmly. She looked at P.J. who looked rather disappointed, she sighed softy.

"You should have told us at least" Isla looked at her father, who was now mad "You have been dating him for a month and half and you hadn't told us?"

"I am sorry dad" She, in a low voice, said.

Her father sighed as he tries to calm himself. "What do you do Mr Lloyd?"

P.J. looked at him "I am a wrestler, a WWE star" he said.

"Doesn't that mean that you travel a lot?" Her mum asked.

"Yes, i do." He said as he took a seat on the chair next to Isla's.

Isla looked at him and she knew how mad he is right now, and he was hiding it well. She sighed softly as her eyes were looking at P.J.

P.J. could feel her eyes burning a hole in his cheek, he tried to ignore it. And he did.

"Every time i got some time free, i spent it with Isla." He answered the unasked questioned.

Her father looked at him roughly "You make good money?" He asked.

Isla gasped at her father "Dad!-"

"I do" P.J. said. Isla looked at him. He didn't look back. That is something P.J. don't normally do.

She looked at her parents again as a wave of anger hit her "Its none of your business how much money he made, Its not even your business who i date. I am old enough to know what i am doing. For fuck's sake i am 26 years old. I can date who ever i want and i dated him. I love him and he loves me. And you are not screwing this up, you are not screwing up my life anymore. I am not letting you do that. So now, you can either accept it, or leave the house"

Her parents' eyes go wide. They have never seen their daughter like that. They both sighed before her father spook.

"Okay its fine, I agree you are old enough to know and handle your own business."

Isla nodded then looked back at P.J. who was just sitting there, rubbing his face with his hand. She frowned and a sad sighed escaped her lips looking at the man she loves.

"Now we have to leave" Her mother said "But there is something i have to tell you"

Isla looked at her "Next weekend there is a party, you know the party we do every month, you are coming of course"

"Only if i can take P.J. with me" Isla said.

Her mum raised an eyebrow then sighed "Fine, you can come with your-" She looked at him and pointed "Boyfriend"

P.J. anger start to raise inside him, but he decided to keep it just to him. He looked down at the floor, his face in his hand. As he heard her parents leaving.

Once he heard the door closed, he waited for Isla to come back to him.

_And she did. _

___**To be continued..**_

* * *

**_Here is the new chapter, i hope you had enjoyed it. Hopefully you did. Stay turned for the next chapter and dont forget to leave a review. _**

**_Thanks for reading.._**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Here is a new chapter. If you care, there is a picture if Isla on my bio, go ahead and check it out. **_

_**Also don't forget to give a read to my new one-shot "The One Thing" and let me know what do you think. **_

_**Now with the story.. **_

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-two: So I Ran Away. _

Isla walked over to P.J., he looked up at her.

"P.J. i know that was probably the worst thing that have ever happened to you.."

"You know what? Maybe it wont be that bad it you had told them. That was so humiliating"

"I am sorry" She said as she goes closer to him "I am really sorry, i never meant for that to happen, i told you my parents always do that. I warned you. I told you how many men had run away because of them, that's why i didn't tell them. I don't want to lose you P.J." She said as she cups his face with one of her hands.

P.J. sighs as he looked at her "It was a bad first impression. Maybe i didn't realize that your parents will be that bad. But i will take it all, because you are worth it, Isla"

Isla let a tear fall down her face "I love you P.J."

He gave her a small smile "I love you too"

She stand on her toes to kiss his lips. "I am really sorry"

"Don't be" He said as he pushed some hair behind her ear.

She buried her face on his chest, The last thing she really wants right now is for her parents to ruin her relationship with P.J.

She just prayed that her parents wont do anything stupid to make P.J. run away.

P.J. hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

She looked up at him "Just promise me that you wont leave me because of my parents P.J., please. Don't let them ruin our relationship"

"I promised you one and i promise you again, I wont let them get to me, or get between us. I love you way too much to let that happen"

Isla smiled up at him as she wraps her arms around his neck. P.J. pulled her up and she wraps her legs around his waist

"You are so short when you are not wearing heels" He said, smirking at her.

Isla gasped a little and act hurt "Oh my God, shut up. Its you, you are so tall"

"Ugh whatever, it doesn't matter, i love short girls anyway"

"Of course you do" Isla said, smirking, then kissed his lips. P.J. smiled into the kiss as he kissed back.

When they pulled away, P.J. puts her back down.

"Are you hungry?" Isla asked him.

"Yes i am"

"The food is almost ready" She said as she goes to the kitchen. P.J. goes after her. He stands by the door, his hands in his sweatpants' pockets, watching her as she cooks. Isla looked back at him and smiled "You are watching me"

"I am. You look so beautiful"

Isla's cheeks warm up a little. "Stop making me blush"

"But i love it when you do" He said as he goes behind her and wraps his arms around her.

She rolled her eyes before giggling a little.

"What are you cooking anyway? It smells too good"

"Spicy cilantro shrimp with honey lime dipping sauce. Its one of my favorite things to eat ever. Plus its healthy" She said.

* * *

Isla puts the plates on the table then called P.J. to come.

They both sit down and start eating.

"Its really good" P.J. said.

"Thank you" She said smiling. "For a girl that lives alone, i must learn how to cook. I found cooking a really good thing though. I don't understand why mum hates it"

P.J. looked at her. "Why would she cook when she can have someone to do it for her" He simply said.

"Makes sense" She said as she put a shrimp in her mouth. "I still found it a good thing to do. I love cooking"

P.J. smiled at her "That is something good to know"

"Well of course you will say that" She playfully rolled her eyes.

He smirked while eating.

"Oh right"

She looked at him "What?"

"What is the party your parents were talking about?"

"Oh yeah, about that" She paused a little "That's a party my parents do every month, you know all the people they know go there wearing that expensive clothes, and acting like they like everyone around them, even though deep down they all hate each other and wish to see the other fall before their eyes. They are all fake" She said looking at him "That's one of the things i really hated about them."

P.J. gave her half a smile "It's gonna take me a lot of time to understand there people"

"Don't try. Trust me, i tried my best and i couldn't understand them. I will never understand why money can be so important to someone, or while do i have to smile and act like i like someone who i cant stand. I wont understand too why expensive clothes, cars and things like that makes you better than anyone else." She sighed softly "I failed at understanding at these things, So i ran away from them."

P.J. kept his eyes on her while she is speaking "I couldn't take it anymore. I cant take all those fake people that i have to see every single week. I cant take that some of them were looking at me like a business, because marrying me would be so good for both of the families. I hate it when i was sitting and all around me people who act like they like each other, but really don't. I came to this house, and swore to only care about my job, and i did. I devoted it all for my job. I didn't let anyone take me out of it, not even any of my past boyfriends. Who either ran away because of my family, or how much i love and care about my job."

"They all don't deserve to know or to have you on their lives" Isla looked up at him with a small smile. "They don't understand how much of a good person you are" He took her hand in his. "Everyday you prove to me how lucky i am to have" He said planting a soft kiss on the back of her hand.

"I love you so much P.J." She said smiling at him "You are the best man a woman could ask for" She got from her seat and sit down on his lap.

"I love you too, Isla" He kissed her lips, as his hand slip down to under her sweatpants. Isla moaned into the kiss and pulled P.J. closer to deepen the kiss.

"Are you going back on the road tomorrow?" Isla said as their lips were still practically touching.

"Yeah" He said in a low voice.

"Let me give you an early goodbye then" She said and smirked as she kissed his lips in a sexy manner.

P.J. moaned as he kissed back, his hand messing with her while it is under the sweatpants.

* * *

_**Here is it. Hope you had enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave a review. **_

_**Thanks for reading..**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Here is a new chapter. I am disappointed because you guys don't leave a review, i really want to know what do you think of the story so far. So please leave a review, it would mean a lot to me. Thank you. **_

_**Now with the story.. **_

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-three: A Friend Indeed. _

Waking up with P.J. not by her side was the worst thing to Isla. After a complete week together, P.J. had to go on the road again. Which means Isla will be alone again.

She sighed softy as she got up from bed. For some reason she was not feeling okay.

She groaned a little as her body was hurting her. She goes to the bathroom to take a hot shower, hoping it would make her feel better. She opened the hot water and let it fall over her body, relaxing her. A little frown draws in her lips as she remembers P.J., She is missing him way too much, and it had been just three days. She knew she wouldn't see him until the next weekend, and it was driving her crazy.

She turned the water off and got out the shower. As she wraps a towel around her body.

She gets out of the bathroom and goes to her closet to get her clothes.

She get a twinking owl red sweater with black pants and high knee flat black boots. That was the most comfortable thing she could think of.

She puts the clothes on, with struggle, as her her body was hurting her. She puts her hand over her head.

"Oh great" She said sarcastically "A fever is exactly what i need" She said in a low voice to herself, sighing.

She puts her things on her bag then took the car keys and goes to her work.

* * *

Once she entered her office, she let her body fall on her office chair.

She rested her body at the back of the chair and closed her eyes.

She heard someone enter the office, she looked up and saw Amy.

"Hey redhead" Amy said sitting down.

"Hey-" Isla was cut off by her own cough. She sighed softly.

"You are sick?" Amy looked at her friend.

"Looks like i am" Isla said then coughed again.

"Why did you come to work? You should be at bed right now, drinking soup while laying under the cover" Amy said to her friend as she gets off her seat. "And that is what i will make you do right now"

Isla looked at her friend as she gets from her seat and comes to her "No Amy, you know i don't like taking time off" Isla said then coughed again.

"Your temperature is high" Amy said. "I will take you home. Mr Garrett wont say a thing if you asked him for a few days off."

"I don't want to. I hate staying at home, all alone, with nothing to do" Isla said.

"Well, i am still taking you home, either you like it or not" Amy said pulling her sick friend up.

Isla sighed as she goes with Amy outside the office.

* * *

Isla entered the house, Amy after her. She sits down at the couch.

"I will make you some soup" Amy said as she took off her jacket and goes to the kitchen.

Isla smiled at her then nodded. She looked at phone and saw there is a missed call.

She frowned a little when she saw it was P.J.

She called him and waited for him to answer.

"Hey love" P.J. said

"Hey babe" She almost said as a cough escaped her lips.

"Oh Isla, you are sick" P.J. said in a soft voice.

"No, i am fine" She said but another cough escaped her lips.

"Well, obviously" She could tell her boyfriend rolled his eyes "Just take care of yourself and lay down, don't be so hard on yourself Isla, Okay?"

She smiled a little "Okay"

"I miss you, I wish i was there to take care of you"

"I miss you too, so much"

"Now i have to go, I love you. Please take care of yourself"

"I will, I love you too"

The line was dead and Isla smiled down at her phone.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Amy said as she came with the soup.

"I was talking to P.J." She said as Amy puts the tray on her legs. "Thank you Amy"

"Don't thank me you fool" Amy smiled as she takes a seat next to her friend.

Isla smiled as she takes a full spoon of the soup.

Amy opened the TV and start to watch something good to watch.

"So when is P.J. coming back?" Amy said while turning the channels.

"P.J. and Nick, both" Isla smiled before taking another slip, Amy just rolled her eyes "They are coming on Friday i think"

"Okay" She said "Exactly what i want to watch"

Isla looked at the TV "Oh no, not this movie. I wont sleep at night" Isla said, then a cough escaped her lips.

"Its not my problem that you don't like horror movie, because i love them" She looked at the TV again "A nightmare on elm street is one of my favorites"

"I really hate you Amy" Isla said trying not to look at the TV at all.

"Don't be a chicken Isla" Amy smirked at her friend.

"Shut up"

Amy just rolled her eyes at her friend.

* * *

"No seriously Amy stay with me tonight. That is the less you can do after making me watch that movie"

Amy laughed "Okay fine i will" She said waving her hands to her friend "You are still a chicken"

"I am not" Isla said.

"You are"

"No, i am not"

"Whatever. Anyway, do you feel better now?"

"Yeah, i do" Isla gave her friend a smile "You are the best best-friend ever Amy, even though you are a bitch sometimes"

"Shut up" Amy said as she punched Isla's shoulder softly.

Isla laughed "But i really mean it though"

"That i am the best best-friend ever?" Amy said, smirking.

"No that you are a bitch sometimes" Isla smirked.

"Fuck you Isla"

"Whateverrr" Isla said as they both go upstairs to sleep.

* * *

_**Here is the chapter. Hope you had liked it. Don't forget to leave a review. **_

_**Thanks for reading.. **_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Here is the new chapter. Hope you will enjoy it. **_

_**Now with the story.. **_

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-four: What Matters The Most. _

Isla heard footsteps while she was laying on her bed half asleep. She looked at her phone and found it was 9:30.

She looked at the door frame and smiled so bright.

"P.J." She said cheerily and tried to get off bed.

"Don't get up" P.J. said as he walked over to her on the bed "How are you now?" He said as he sits down beside her. He puts his hand over her head and frowned "Your temperature is still up. Looks like Amy wasn't taking a really good care of you" He said.

Isla giggled a little then coughed. She looked at P.J. "I miss you so much"

He smiled at her "I miss you too love, but now you have to relax while i get you something to eat"

"Come on P.J., you must be tired too. You have been traveling for days. I am-" She cut off by P.J. hand over her mouth.

"Shut up" He told her "No really you talk a lot, just relax and i will get you something to eat."

Isla sighed "I can-" She shut herself up when P.J. looked at her "Fine" She said as she laid back on the bed.

P.J. smirked as he got up and went down to the kitchen.

* * *

Isla sit herself up when P.J. came to the room again. He puts the tray down on her legs.

"Fresh juice and fruits are going to make you feel a lot better" He said as he sit down next to her.

"Thank you so much P.J." Isla smiled at him.

He smiled at her. "No need love"

He got up to change his clothes.

Isla looked up and smirked "Nice ass"

He looked back at her and smirked "Why, thank you"

Isla smiled and looked down at the tray "You are amazing P.J."

He puts on his T-shirt and looked at her smiling "I am? Why?"

"Because you simply care" She said smiling at him. "Like you are probably as tired as i am, you have been travelling for days and you just landed and instead of going to your home, you came here to take care of me. This means more than you think to me. I mean it."

P.J. walked over to her and sit down. He pushed some of her hair behind her ear "I love you Isla, Of course i care about you. I care about you more than any other thing in this world. you are all that matters to me. I mean it, too" He smiled.

Isla pushed the tray off her legs and hugged P.J. tightly "I love you, so much. Like so so so much"

P.J. giggled as he wraps his arms around her "I love you too, Isla"

She pulled away and looked at him "I really want to kiss you"

P.J. raised an eyebrow "What is stopping you?" He said as he pulled her closer to kiss her.

She pulled herself back again "No i don't want you to get sick"

"Are you serious? I don't care. I just want to kiss you"

"But P.J.-" She was cut off by P.J.'s lips on her. She melted into the kiss and start kissing back.

She then pulled away and looked at his eyes "Don't blame me if you get sick. I warned you"

P.J. smirked and kissed her again "I wont"

"Ugh i just love kissing you. But i don't want you to get fucking sick" P.J. start kissing her neck "Don't P.J..."

"Don't what?" He said against her neck and kept kissing it.

Isla bits her bottom lip "You are driving me crazy. And missing you is not helping at all"

He just kept to kiss down her neck, his hand sliding under her sweatshirt.

Isla couldn't help the cough that escaped her lips.

P.J. pulled away and looked at her "You are tired now"

"No i am not P.J.-"

"Its fine. We have the rest of our life to make love" He smiled at her.

Isla sighed.

"What's wrong?" P.J. said as he makes her looks at him.

Isla smiled at him "Nothing could be wrong if you are with me P.J."

He smiled back at her "I love you" He said kissing her lips.

"I love you too" She said, smiling.

"So what would you love to have ob dinner?"

Isla looked at him "You are cooking?"

He smiled "Yup. I am cooking for you tonight"

"You know, a girl could get used to this"

"I don't mind that"

"Surprise me" Isla said smiling.

"You asked for it" P.J. said as he kissed the top of her head.

* * *

Isla sits down on the chair as she was watching P.J., shirtless, cooking for both of them.

"You are so hot" Isla said, smirking a little.

"I know, right?" He said while his back was facing her. He then turned around, smirking, and winked her way.

Isla rolled her eyes playfully at him. She then remembered something, she frowned and shook her head.

"P.J."

"Yeah?"

"Tomorrow is the party at my parents house" She said and start chewing the inside of her bottom lip.

P.J. let a sigh escapes his lips as he stopped what he was doing. He turned to looked at Isla.

"You don't want to go, do you?" Isla said.

P.J. shakes his head "I don't want to, but i have to"

"No you don't, neither one of us-"

"You don't understand"

"I don't understand what?"

"I have to go, for many reasons"

"But P.J.-"

"Isla, i will go" He said then turned back again.

Isla sighed and she puts her face on her hand. She just hoped that this party will go well and smooth. The last thing she wants is fighting with P.J. over her parents.

"But you have to promise me something"

"What is it?"

"You wont let them get to you, no matter what P.J., Please"

"I promise you Isla, i wont" He looked at her again. "I promise they wont get between us"

Isla smiled and get up. She walked over to him and wraps her hands around his waist from behind "I really hope so" She said, resting her head on his back.

P.J. smiled at her touch. I promised not to let her parents get between them, and he will try the hardest to keep that promise.

* * *

_**Here is it, hope you had enjoyed it. Sorry if it wasn't that good. Hopefully the next one would be better. Don't forget to leave a review. **_

_**Thanks for reading..**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Here is a new chapter. This chapter is just a little too.. you know what.. Just read and found out. I hope you will like it though. **_

_**Now with the story..**_

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-five: Rainy Days, Cleanse The Heart.  
_

Isla looked at the mirror and smiled. She was wearing a black and white hourglass mesh long sleeves bodycon dress with a peep toe bright orange wedges. Her red hair straighten. She loved this look.

"Are you ready?" Isla turned around and looked at P.J. who was standing by the door.

"I am" She smiled.

"You look beautiful, but i think you already know that" He smiled at her. She walked over to him and kissed his lips.

"I like what you are wearing" He looked down at the black blazer and shirt with the white pants he was wearing.

"Really?"

"Yup. You look so handsome" She smiled.

"Hell yeah, i am" He smirked. Isla rolled her eyes.

He giggled a little before kissing her lips. "Lets go"

"Yeah, lets go"

* * *

Isla let out a nervous sigh as P.J. parked the car in huge garage of her parents house.

"Holy shit, look at all this cars" P.J. said as he got out of the car.

Isla start chewing the inside of her cheek. P.J. looked at her and sighed a little.

"Its going to be fine Isla, yeah your parents hate me-"

"But i love you"

He smiled as he walked to her side of the car "And i love you. That is exactly why i wont let them get to me. I will try my best"

Isla smiled and kissed his lips. "Even while you are wearing heels you are short"

"Shut up" Isla said as she hits his arm lightly "You are an ass"

"A sexy one"

"Oh my God"

"Lets go inside already." P.J. looked around him "This house is really huge"

"It is. When i was little, i used to get lost inside my own house"

P.J. laughed as Isla just giggled and shook her head "No really. I am serious"

"Oh hey Miss Isla"

"Hey Mark" Isla smiled at the man who opened the door for her and P.J.

Once they entered, P.J.'s eyes go a little wide as he looked around him.

"Holy shit" Was all he said. Isla holds his hand. "Dammit Isla, now i know why you used to lose your way inside this mansion"

Isla giggled.

P.J. looked around him, seeing how big it really is, the place was full of people, but they were not enough to make it crowded.

"Grandpa!" Isla said as she let go of P.J.'s hand and jumped to the arms of the older man.

"My baby girl" The old man said as he hugged Isla tightly "I miss you so much"

"I miss you too" She then turned to P.J. who was just standing behind them. "Grandpa, this is P.J., my boyfriend" She smiled.

P.J. smiled a little bit as he puts his hand out to shake her grandpa's hand. His eyes went a little wide when the man goes for a hug.

Isla giggled silently then looked behind her. Her smile faded when she saw Matthew Floyd. She quickly looked back at P.J. and her grandpa.

P.J. looked at his girlfriend and by the look at her face, he knew something was wrong.

"But you look familiar"

P.J. looked at the older man and smiled.

"Yeah grandpa, P.J. is a WWE wrestler" Isla said as she walked over to P.J. and hugged his waist. P.J. wraps his arm around her and smiled.

"Oh now you tell me"

"Isla!" Isla looked behind her and gasped

"Grandma" She hugged her "I miss you"

"I miss you too baby" She said then pulled away "Who is that hottie?"

Isla laughed "That is my boyfriend, P.J." Isla said.

The woman goes over to P.J. and hugged him. "You sure know how to pick them Isla"

"Oh i do, don't i?" Isla smiled and looked at P.J.

He just giggled and shook his head.

"Where is mum and dad?" Isla asked her grandparents.

"With the Floyd's" Her grandpa said in an annoyed voice.

Isla shook her head "Oh not them"

P.J. raised at eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"Okay we will leave you two to enjoy your time" Her grandma said as she and her husband left P.J. and Isla alone.

"What is wrong with those Floyd's?" P.J. asked his girlfriend as he came closer to her.

Isla looked up at P.J. and chew the inside of her cheek "I hate them"

"Why?"

"They are my father's partners in so many different businesses"

"But why you hate them?"

She bites her lips not knowing how to exactly say that to him. She took a deep breath. "They want me to marry their son, and my parents think that is what best for business"

P.J. frowned and shook his head. "I don't even know what to say"

"There is nothing to say about it" Isla said as she makes him look at her "I love you"

P.J. smiled at her and kissed her lips "I love you too"

"Isla?" She looked behind her and tried the hardest not to roll her eyes.

"Matthew" Isla said to the blond man.

"How are you?" He asked as he walked over to her. He looked at P.J.

"I am great" Isla smiled then hold P.J.'s hand "Oh Matthew, this P.J., my boyfriend"

"Nice to meet you, Matthew" P.J. said as he put his hand out.

"Same" Matthew said as he shook his hand. "I have to go now. Excuse me"

They both nodded at him before he walks off. "That's him, right?"

Isla sighed sadly "Yeah its him. I really don't like him"

* * *

Isla was standing by the pool outside the huge house when she heard footsteps coming she looked behind her and saw her mum.

"Hey mum"

"Hey Isla" Her mum said "Enjoying your time?"

"Yeah"

"So you actually bring that boy"

"He is my boyfriend mum" Isla looked at her mum angry. She took a deep breath "Don't speak about him like that"

"You like him?"

"I love him mum. I am in love with him."

"And what about him?"

"He loves me just as much as i do"

Her mum took a deep breath "Isla-"

"Mum please. Don'y try to ruin my relationship with P.J., i really love him. And if you are here to talk about Matthew, i think i told my opinion about this thing a long time ago."

Her mum didn't say another word, she just nodded her head and walked to the inside again. Isla sighed but a smile draw at her face when she saw P.J. walking over to her.

"Hey there" He said.

"Hey-" She was cut by P.J. kissing her lips passionately.

Isla moaned softly into the kiss. P.J. pulled away and looked at her eyes and smiled.

She just smiled back.

"Wanna go for a walk?"

"You will go for a walk with those heels?"

"Yup, i will try"

"Okay"

She hold his hand with both of her hands while they start walking around the large garden surrounding the house.

"Its so dark" Isla said.

"Yeah. You are afraid of the dark?"

"Nope. I actually love the dark. In your case, you are not afraid of anything anyway"

P.J. smiled "Have you ever go skydiving?"

Isla looked at him "Once in my whole life"

"Would you like to do it again?"

Isla smiled "Only if it will be with you"

P.J. smiled at her "Great!"

"How is the party?"

"If by 'How is the party' you mean 'have my parents talked to you' which i know you mean it, then the party was great, they didn't even bother looking at me"

Isla frowned "I am sorry"

"Don't be. Honestly, i don't really care"

Isla holds a little more tightly on his hand "You should not." She took a step forward and stand before him, facing him.

P.J. wraps his free arm around her as he pulled her closer. Just before their lips could touch, they felt the pouring water upon them.

"Its raining" Isla said, giggling. "I love the rain. It's my favorite weather" She said as she pulled away from P.J. "When i was here alone and it rains, i always used to start dancing alone around here, wishing there was someone to dance with me"

"And here i am to make your wish come true"

Isla smiled as P.J. pulled her closer and wraps his arms around her, she wraps her arms around his neck. They start dancing softly to the music that only them could hear. Isla rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeats.

_"Let the rain kiss you. Let the rain beat upon your head with silver liquid drops. Let the rain sing you a lullaby."_

She looked up and him and saw he was already looking at her. P.J. spins her around then pulled her close again.

"You are so beautiful" He whispers against her wet hair.

Isla closer her eyes. "I love you P.J., so much, it hurts" She looked up at him.

He smiled sadly at her "I feel you. I know how can you love someone so much, it can hurt. I know because that is all what i am feeling right now, or whenever i am with you, or even when you are so far away. I love you so much, it hurts."

Isla let a tear fall down her wet face. She giggled softly "I probably looks like a wet dog right now with all my make-up streaming down my face"

"You just look as beautiful as you have ever been"

Isla wraps her arms around his neck again and kissed his lips passionately. P.J. kissed back with just as much passion.

Isla pulled away and shivered.

"Lets go inside" P.J. said as he took his blazer off and put it on Isla's shoulders.

"No, lets leave" Isla said. P.J. looked at her "Please"

"Okay, its not like i mind spending sometime with you alone. Its actually my favorite thing to do."

Isla giggled "Then lets go home"

"Yeah, lets go home" He said and smiled as he wraps his arm around her.

* * *

_**And here it is. Hopefully you had liked it. Don't forget to tell me what do you think AKA don't forget to leave a review.. or a PM. Stay turned for the next chapter.**_

_**I know the chapter was a little too long, i still hope you had liked it. **_

_**Thanks for reading.. **_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Here is the new chapter guys, sorry for the delay. I am not home. Anyway i hope you would enjoy the new chapter.**_

_**Now with the story..**_

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-six: A Good Morning._

Isla moaned in her sleep as she felt P.J. giving her kisses all over her naked body. She slowly begins to open her eyes.

"Well, good morning to you too"

P.J. giggled lightly "Its always a good morning when i wake up and you are next to me. How was your sleep?"

"Ugh you are just so sweet. Great. You?"

"Just as great"

Isla pulled his face closer "Last night was amazing" She said biting her lip.

P.J. smirked "It really was" He said then kissed her lips. Isla kissed back as she pulled his face closer by wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you"

"I love you too" P.J. said then got up from bed. Isla pouted a little.

"Come back here"

"You need to get up"

"No. Come back here baby"

"Isla get up or i will use my own ways"

Isla smirked "Show me what had you got"

P.J. smirked back as he walked over to her. Isla start laughing so hard as P.J. start tickling her.

"P.J... I cant..." She tried to speak but failed. "Fine.. I-I give up"

P.J. pulled away smirking.

"I hate you" Isla said as she hit his arm softly. P.J. pulled her to him and carried her bridal style. Isla start giggling.

"Put me down" She said as she tried to get away from his arms.

"You're beautiful" P.J. as he kisses her forehead.

Isla smiled "Put me down"

P.J. rolled his eyes "Nope"

"Come on P.J., we wont walk around the house naked"

"Why? Why wont we? Its not like there is anyone around"

"You are such a pervert" Isla said as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"Nope. I am an admirer" He said as he kissed her lips.

"Now put me down" Isla said.

"Ugh fine" P.J. as he puts her down.

Isla walked over to her closet and took out a red lace bra and pantie. A smirk draw on her face when P.J. walked over to her.

"I didn't ask for help"

"I am going to help you anyway" He smirked and took the bra from her hand. Isla playfully rolled her eyes and turned around.

P.J. hooked her bra and start kissing her neck and his hands slip down her sides. Isla let a moan out as she leaned back on him.

P.J. wraps his arms around her and pulled her closer. "I love you, Isla"

Isla smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying this moment "I love you too, Paul" She turned around and looked up at him "Very much"

P.J. smiled and kissed her lips passionately. He smiled into the kiss as Isla kissed back with as much passion.

* * *

P.J. leaned his back on the wall as he watched Isla making the breakfast for them both.

"I really hate the fact that you are leaving today" Isla said with a frown.

"Trust me, me too" He said as he sighed a little "I always miss you like crazy"

"Me too"

"Even worse" Isla turned back to look at him. "Next week there is days off, we will go from the country straight to the other."

Isla frowned sadly "That means i will not see you for two weeks"

P.J. nodded slowly "Its fucking awful to be honest"

"That is not fair" Isla said and turned back away.

P.J. walked over to her and wraps his arms around her waist. He start kissing her neck. Isla giggled a little when P.J. kissed a ticklish part of her neck. P.J. smirked against her neck as he kissed her there again. Isla laughed again.

"Stop it P.J." She said laughing.

"Nah" He said against her skin.

"Ugh" She said and turned around. P.J. faked a pout.

"Hey why did you turn. I was kissing your neck"

"You are not anymore"

"Its not fair"

Isla smiled "A lot of things are not"

* * *

After they finished breakfast, they cleaned up and then they go upstairs.

Isla sits down on the bed as she watches P.J. packing his suitcase. The thought of not seeing P.J. for two weeks makes her want to cry. Its not like she was seeing him enough.

To P.J., it was just as bad, if not worse. He sighed as he zipped the suitcase closed. He looked at his girlfriend and saw her looking at him, with a sad look.

He goes and stand in front of her. He pulled her up to him and cupped her face with his hands.

"I am really going to miss you so much P.J."

"I will miss you too. But i cant stand seeing you that sad."

She pushed her body against his and looked up at him "I cant help it. The thought of not seeing you for two weeks is just.." She sighs and rested her head on his chest.

P.J. wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Smiling, he kissed the top of her head "Time will fly by, and you will find me next to you before you know it" He giggled a little "But would you do when i have to go around the world and you probably will not see me for a month of so?"

Isla pulled back and looked at him, wide eyes "Are you fucking kidding me? A month?"

P.J. nodded with a sad smile "Yup. Sometimes we don't fly home, we just goes from city to another, because it is easier."

"For you, not me" Isla said.

P.J. giggled "I was just trying to say two weeks is not that long after all. I will be back sooner than you think"

"Promise?" She looked at him with a playful look.

He smiled "I do. I promise"

"We'll see"

He kissed her lips softly "Yeah, we will"

* * *

_**Here is the new chapter, hopefully you guys had liked it. Again sorry for the delay. Don't forget to review, and stay turned for the next chapter. **_

_**Thanks for reading.. **_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Here is a new chapter, sorry for not updating more often but i am not home and its really hard to find time. So sorry guys, i hope you guys understand. I will try my best to update more often. Please don't hate me, okay? **_

_**Now with the story.. **_

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-seven: Ruining A Life. _

Isla looked at her phone and sighed. Her mother was calling and she just hoped that whatever her mother wants, it has nothing to do with P.J. She took a deep breath and answered her phone.

"Hey mum" She said, trying to sound nice.

"Hey Isla, How are you baby girl?" Her mum said.

"I am great" Isla said, raising an eyebrow, waiting to hear what her mum would say next.

"So i called you to tell that today the Floyd's are coming her and you must be here"

Isla rolled her eyes with annoyance, The Floyd's are the last people she likes to be with. "Why should i be there?"

"You have to come Isla, all the family should be together" Her mum sighed "I think its enough your brother is not here"

Isla smiled a sad smile at the mention of her brother. "Yeah, my brother"

"Isla" She paused "You would come right?"

Isla sighed sadly "Fine mum, i will come. But you have to promise me something"

"What?"

"You wont mention P.J. in any bad way, or i will leave. I wont talk to that tool Matthew either."

"Fine Isla, I promise."

"Great! What time should i be there?"

* * *

Isla takes a last look at the mirror. She was wearing a brown linen skirt with a white tank top and a brown belt with an ankle brown boots. She smiles while pushing some of her wavy hair behind her ear. She grabbed her bag and her phone before going downstairs and leaving the house.

* * *

Isla took a deep breath before getting out of the car and walking to the door. She rang the bell and waited. She smiled when the door was opened and Mark was standing at the other side. She entered the house and saw them.

"Oh hey there Isla" Mrs Floyd said smiling "Look how beautiful you look"

Isla smiled and walked over to them "Hey Mrs Floyd" She hugged her "Thank you"

She looked at her mum and dad "Hey" She said smiling.

Her mother hugged her then Isla hugged her dad. She turned and her smile faded when her eyes met Matthew.

She looked away quickly and quietly sits down. She just sits there, really quiet, hearing them talking about a lot of things that she doesn't really care about.

But a suddenly a sentence brought her back to them.

"How is your boyfriend, Isla? I am sorry i cant remember his name" Matthew said, as a small smile was planted on his lips.

Isla smirked "P.J. is great."

Matthew slowly nodded. His mother looked at Isla "Oh, i didn't know you have a boyfriend" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know why you care either" Isla said under her breath. "I didn't tell you?" She said, smiling.

"You did not" She then looked at her husband then at Isla's parents "You didn't either Blake" She said to Isla mother.

"Just didn't find the right time" Blake said.

Isla rolled her eyes at them. She got up from her seat and walked out to the pool before anyone could try and stop her.

When she was by the pool, she smiled lightly at the memory of her P.J. when they were there together. The memory of them dancing under the rain warms up her heart, and made her miss P.J. even more.

She heard footsteps coming while she was looking at her reflection on the pool's water.

"Isla"

She rolled her eyes and didn't bother looking at him "Yeah Matthew?"

"I am sorry about what happened there, it was fault. I didn't mean-"

"No actually that exactly what you wanted to happen, too bad i don't really care" She said still not looking at him.

He sighs loudly "I don't understand what do you like about that jerk"

"Excuse me?" Isla said looking at him, finally. "Who do you think you are? You are talking about my boyfriend, you better talk with respect when you are talking about him. And to answer your question, i don't like anything about him."

He looked at her eyes raising an eyebrow "I am in love with everything about him" She said smirking.

Matthew start coming closer to her "You are beautiful"

Isla rolled her eyes and turned away from him. She just walking away only to get pulled by by him.

"What the hell Matthew, let me go!" She said as she tried to jerk away from his grab.

He just pulled her roughly to him, and kissed her lips.

Isla's eyes went wide as she pushed him off "What the fuck you think you are doing? Have you lost your fucking brain?" She shouted at him before slapping him across the face. A slap that was heard across the world.

She quickly walked inside the house to grab her things and leave.

"Isla? What's wrong?" Her mother asked as she walked behind her daughter, who was running outside the house. "Isla, What is wrong?" She said as she stepped in front of her daughter.

Isla looked at her mother, with tears running down her face with her make-up "I hate you, all of you. I knew coming here would be a massive mistake. I knew something horrible would happen. I fucking hate everyone inside this house, you are all just trying to ruin my life. I am happy, i am finally happy. Just leave me alone, please. I am begging you. I don't want any of those things. Leave me fucking alone. Stop ruining my fucking life."

Blake stand there in complete shock, letting her daughter's words sink in, tears start to run down her face as well.

Isla gets in her car and quickly drives away to her home. She was crying so hard. The thought of Matthew kissing her, disgust her so much. She felt like she just cheated on P.J., and it killed her.

As she reached her home, she got out the car and quickly walked inside.

She closed the door and slid down against it, crying and sobbing. She took her phone out of her bag.

She dialed P.J.'s number and waited for him to answer.

"Hey" She heard P.J. said in a sleepy voice.

She could help the sobs that was escaping her.

"Isla what's wrong?" She heard as his voice became more serious and less sleepy.

"Everything.."

_**To be continued..**_

* * *

_**Here is it. I hope you had liked it, i really do. Again i am sorry for the delay, i already told you why. I will try my best at updating more often. Don't forget to leave a review. **_

_**Thanks for reading..**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Here is the new chapter. Sorry for the delay again, but i was not home. But since i am home now, i will hopefully be updating more soon. **_

_**Now with the story..**_

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-eight: A Temporary Decision For A Permanent Emotion?_

"Everything" Isla sobbed into the phone while talking to P.J.

P.J. sighs sadly "What happened love?"

Isla only cried harder "I don't want to stay here anymore"

"What?" P.J., a little taken back by her words. "What do you mean?"

"I need to leave this place, i cant stay here any longer. Specially when you are not here" Isla said between her tears.

"Where would you go?" P.J. "And what about your job?"

Isla sighs loudly as she wipes a few tears away from her face "I don't know. The only thing i know right now that i need to be away."

"Go to my house in Tampa"

"Huh?"

"I don't know if you would like this idea or not, but if you need to go away, go to my house."

"P.J.-"

"I wont be home till next week, i don't know what happened, but it is clear it is something bad. If you feel like you need to go away, go to my house. I cant stand you being like that. I also don't understand why you are not telling me what had happened, but trust me Isla once i know i would hurt this person" P.J. said "Bad"

Isla bites her lips while tears were falling from her eyes. Her heart was hurting so bad. Every time she remembers Matthew kissing her, a shiver runs down her body from disgust.

"I need you next to me right now" She said as she brought her legs closer to her. "I am so sorry" She cried hard.

P.J. sighs "I don't understand, just tell me what is wrong. Please Isla."

"I-I cant. Not right now" Isla paused and took a deep breath "I-I will go to your house. This is the best thing i could do right now"

"Fine, do whatever makes you feel better. I will be with you before you know it"

"I hope" Isla said as she leaned back on the door "I love you P.J., so much. Just always remember that"

"I love you too Isla, I love you so much that i could never forget" He said in a soft voice "Ever."

"I am sorry i waked you up" Isla said biting her lips "Go and sleep now"

"I cant sleep when you are like that"

"I am better now i talked to you" She said "Now please, go back to sleep."

"But Isl-"

"Goodnight P.J."

He sighs softly "Goodnight Isla"

The line went dead and Isla put the phone next to her on the floor. She started crying again. It seemed like no matter how hard she tries to stop, she could not. She got from the floor and grabs her bag and phone and went upstairs to take a shower, hoping it would make her feel better.

Also thinking about the decision she just made about living in P.J.'s house for the next few weeks, or maybe months, afraid she had taken the wrong decision. But she did not have any other choice. She needs to get away from them, all of them. She was sick of how many time they had ruined her life.

Just by thinking about that she knew she had made the right decision, by going away. It was even better that 'away' was with P.J.

* * *

After the call ended, P.J. sighed out loud, in a sad manner. He really couldn't just stand her being like that. It only makes it worst that he was away, he could not hold her while she is crying and tell her everything is going to be better. It just kills him that he cant do that.

Another sigh escaped his lips as he got out of bed and walked over to the balcony.

Once he entered the outside, he was hit by the cool air.

He leaned his back against the wall as he looked over at the dark, clear sky. He sighed as he leaned his head back and close his eyes.

Isla was sad, and he can do nothing about it.

He felt like a shitting, awful boyfriend. He can still do nothing about it.

He shook his head as he pushes his body forward and he walked back inside the room, hoping he could get some more hours of sleep.

* * *

Isla got out of the hot shower she was taking and wraps her body with a towel and another around her hair.

She puts on a sweatpants and a hoodie.

She then goes to the closet and grabbed a suitcase. She took a deep breath as she looked around her.

"Lets get this thing done" She said as she opened the suitcase and start packing her clothes.

* * *

Isla put the last suitcase on the car. She sighed and closed it. She looked at the clock at her phone and realized it was midnight.

She goes inside her house and goes upstairs.

_Tomorrow is going to be a long day. _She thought as she laid down on the bed.

She looked at the ceiling and a tear fall from her eyes as she remembered Matthew.

She didn't know how she was going to say it to P.J.

Or how he will reacts.

Or how bad he could take it.

Or if he would kill Matthew.

She never meant and never will mean to hurt P.J.'s feeling.

She turned to her side and closed her eyes.

It didn't take a long time before she falls in a deep sleep.

A deep sleep that was before a long, tiring day.

The day she will go away.

* * *

_**Here is the chapter, i hope you guys had liked it. It was probably short, i am sorry for that. I will try my best to make the next chapter long. Don't forget to leave a review and stay turned for the next chapter. **_

_**Thanks for reading.. **_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Here is the new chapter. As promised i am updating more often. **_

_**Now with the story.. **_

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-nine: Feels Like Home. _

As Isla parked the car in front of the familiar house that belongs to P.J. she took a deep, tired breath. She looked at the house and smiled a sad smile. A little sigh escaped her just right before she got out the car.

She got the suitcases out of the car and walked over to the door.

She stand in front of the white door for seconds that felt like hours. She finally grabbed the key and opened the door.

After she put the suitcases aside, she walked over to the living room and laid down on the couch.

* * *

Isla opened her eyes and yawned. She didn't know when or how but she falls asleep on the couch. She slowly get off the couch, her back hurting.

"Fuck" She said in a low voice as she stood up. She walked over to her suitcases and sighed.

"I really need to unpack those" She said, to herself.

She took one of the suitcases and took her upstairs.

She opened P.J.'s room door and entered. She looked around and smiled.

She walked over to the door that was inside the room. It was a bathroom.

She walked out the room, and her eyes laid on another door.

She opened it, A happy sigh escaped her lips when she saw it was the closet.

She goes and grabs her suitcase and start unpacking.

* * *

Isla sit on P.J.'s bed tired from all the unpacking she did.

She grabbed her phone from the nightstand and dialed P.J.'s number.

"Hey love"

His voice made her smile cheerily.

"Hey baby" Isla said as she sit herself up on the bed "Right now i am sleeping on your bed, you have to be jealous"

P.J. giggled "I am jealous of the bed not you actually"

Isla laughed "I miss you so much P.J." She bites her lip "Like so, so much"

"I miss you too, a lot. Really a lot" He said "Just three more days"

"Yeah, that day cant come early enough"

"Isla" he suddenly said, in a serious tone "You-You still hadn't told me what had happened"

Isla holds the bed sheet with her free hand as a nervous sigh escaped her lips. "I-I will tell you when you come back. I don't think i can tell you think on the phone"

"Fine. I will take that as a promise"

"Okay. It's a promise"

"So, are you done unpacking?"

"Yup, it took me a long four hours"

P.J. giggled "I guess now my home is full of your fancy bags, shoes, clothes and make-up"

"Oh, how did you know?" She said joking along with him "Nighties too" She said smirking.

"Those are my favorite" He said in a sexy tone "Just wait till i come back home to you Isla"

"What will you do?" Isla said biting her lip.

"I will make you scream out my name so loud" He said, and she knows he was smirking "I promise"

"And i can barely wait"

"So until i am back home, take care of yourself."

"I will" She said smiling "P.J. there is something i wanna tell you"

"And what is that?"

"Your house is beautiful, i don't know but there is something about it makes me warm up inside"

This words put a smile on P.J.'s face as much as it puts on Isla "I know it sound cheesy but-"

"It sounds perfect to me. It makes me happy actually." He said in a soft voice "I am glad"

"I love you"

"I love you"

They both giggled as they said it in the same time.

"Bye, P.J."

"Bye"

As they ended they call, Isla hold the phone closer to her chest and laid back on the bed.

She know how or why or if it even possible, but just talking with P.J. or even just hearing his voice, makes her feel better.

_A Lot Better. _

She felt like being loved by him gives her strength and loving him gives her courage.

He gives her enough courage to finally make the decision of going away from her family and their business.

Their business and their love for money that had made her life miserable.

But by just thinking about P.J., make it all so much better.

She smiled brightly as she laid on her side, thinking about P.J.

* * *

After searching for what she could cook, she finally decides to make rosemary and lemon chicken skewers.

She finished cooking and cleaned the mess she had made, then goes to the TV to find something good to watch while eating.

But no matter how hard she tried, thinking about P.J. coming home and how she will break the news to him, makes her nervous.

But she still cant wait to see him, 'cause it seems like everything is better when P.J. is around.

_Everything. _

* * *

_**I know that chapter was EXTREMELY short, i am sorry for that, but i felt this is where it should end. The next one will be hopefully longer. I promise. **_

_**Anyways, i hope you had liked it. Don't forget to leave a review and stay turned for the next one. **_

_**Thanks for reading.. **_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Here is the new chapter. As i promised this chapter is going to be longer than the **__**previous two chapters. I just hope you guys will enjoy it.**_

_****__**That was a fast update too, hope you guys are happy about it. **_

_****__**Now with the story..**_

* * *

___Chapter Thirty: Finally, Off My Chest. _

Isla puts on one of P.J.'s hoodies and a grey sweatpants. She puts her red hair in a thick side braid.

She goes downstairs and checked on the food. The food was almost done, and P.J. was still not there.

She frowned a little and sit down on the couch as a TV show was playing. She couldn't care less about what was playing on the TV, as right now the only thing she wants is P.J.

"Where are you P.J.?" She loudly in a frustrated voice.

She got up from her seat and check on the food. It was done. P.J. is still not here.

She grabs her phone and dialed P.J.'s number.

She leaned back on the wall as she waited for him to answer.

Once he answered, she did not give him a chance to speak "Where are you?"

P.J. chuckled "On my way"

"That is what you said two hours ago"

"I know you miss me but come on"

Isla rolled her eyes and smiled "I will kick your ass when you are here"

"Well, actually we will be too busy doing other things with our asses"

"Oh my God P.J."

"Just give me five more minutes love"

"Okay, like i can say no to you"

"No, you cant"

This caused Isla to roll her eyes again "Whatever"

"Okay, bye now"

"Bye" Isla said and ended the call. Smiling to herself, she checked on the cookies that was on the oven.

As she saw that they are done, she took them out and put them on the counter-top.

Just after she put them, she heard the door open.

She quickly runs out the kitchen towards the door. When P.J. saw her, he drops everything on the floor and catches her as she jumped on him and wraps her legs around him.

Isla holds him tight as she tightened her legs and arms around him. "P.J." She said in nearly a whisper "I miss you so fucking much"

"Oh Isla, i miss you so fucking much too" He said as he kissed the side of her head "More than you could even imagine"

"Those have been the worse two weeks in my whole life P.J." Her voice was caught in her throat as she tried to fight back the tears.

P.J. noticed and pulled away, he looked at his girlfriend "What is wrong Isla?"

She played with his hair "I just miss you so much" She paused "That is all"

P.J. puts her down and pull her closer "Had anyone before told you how horrible you are at lying?" He said as he rests his forehead against hers.

Isla smiled "Not really. Anyway, are you hungry? You better be, because i have been cooking all day long for you"

"I can smell" He said smiling "Looks like you worked really hard" He smirked.

Isla smiled and tried pulling him to the kitchen, only to gets pulled back to him.

The second their bodies touched, their lips did too. P.J. pulled her so close to deepen the kiss and Isla wraps her arms around his neck, again.

Isla moaned into the kiss, a moan that makes P.J. smirks.

Finally, they pulled away, out of breath.

"But yes, i am hungry"

Isla laughed as she wraps her arms around his waist "Then lets eat" She said looking up at him.

He stole one more kiss before they walked to the kitchen.

"You can wear my hoodies as dresses" P.J. said as he sits down on a chair.

"Shut up" Isla said, laughing "You know short girls do it better"

"I do know that" He said smiling at her. "But seriously, the food smells really amazing, it makes me hungry. More than i am already"

Isla chuckled "Why thank you baby"

* * *

After they finished eating, they cleaned the mess. They then walked upstairs, with P.J.'s suitcases.

"So how was the travelling?" Isla said as she sits down on the bed.

"Good, like always. The only bad thing about it, that you are not with me"

Isla smiled, but her smile fades as she remembered what she had to tell P.J..

She sighed sadly, louder than she thought she did, which made P.J. looks at her "What is wrong, love?"

"I-I-" She couldn't make her words out right "I need to tell you something, but you have to promise me-" P.J. walked over to her and sits down next to her on bed "Promise me that you wont be mad at me" She said as a tear runs down her face.

P.J. wipes it off "I promise" He gives her a small smile "Speak"

She holds his hand with both her hands as she came closer to him, looking down, crying.

"Like a week ago, My mum called me and told me that the Floyd's are coming and i have to be there, since my brother cant" She paused and looked at P.J. "Yes, i do have a brother" She said and looked down again "I made her promise me that neither she nor my dad would say something bad about you, if they want me to go, she did" She said then sobbed, P.J. once again wipes her tears, not saying a word.

"I go there, Things were cool until Matthew decided to brought you up. His parents got pissed when they knew that i got a boyfriend and never mentioned it. After a few moments, i got up and walked out to the pool" She paused again and took a deep breath, tears still running down her face"After a few seconds, Matthew came out after me, apologizing for what he did." Isla starts crying hard, that she felt she could not speak.

P.J. pulled her closer to him with his free arm "Hush" He said in a soft tone.

"He-He-" Isla sobbed against P.J.'s shoulder "He kissed me" She said, finally, in a very low voice that she thought P.J. didn't hear her.

But he did.

He pulled away and looked at his girlfriend's teary eyes. Anger and hurt was all Isla could see at this moment.

"I am so sorry P.J., i never meant that to happen nor i wanted it to"

It took him a few moments before he speaks. "I am not mad at you, not even a little bit Isla." He said and looked at her "I am hurt, i am not denying that" He paused "But the only thing i want right now, is to fucking kill him. Not only because he forced himself on you, but also for making you cry that much"

"I was not crying because of him, i was crying because of you"

P.J. raised his eyebrow. "I finally get it off my chest. I was afraid from your reaction, or that you would break up with me, or you thinking that i was cheating on you or-"

Isla was stopped by P.J.'s finger over her mouth.

"I would never thing or do any of those or the other crazy things you thought about"

She let a tear escapes her eyes and runs down her face, but this time it was not sadness. "You never fail to make me feel better. How could i not fall in love with you."

"I might bring his head to you as a Christmas present" He said, smirking, as he pulled his girlfriend closer.

Isla laughed "No, just put it with the rest of the body" She said and kissed his lips "I love you"

"I love you too"

"Speaking about Christmas, since it is coming closer, you will be home, right?"

"Ugh no" He said, smiling. "It will be our first Christmas together" He played with the end of her braid "Of course i will be home, with you."

Isla smiled so wide as she hugged P.J.'s neck "You might be the best boyfriend ever"

"Might? Just might? Really?" He said playfully rolling his eyes.

Isla laughed at him then smirked "Remember your promise?" She said and winked.

P.J.'s smile quickly turned into a smirk "How could i forget that?" He said and before she could even reply, he start kissing her lips, while his hands traveled under the hoodie she was wearing.

* * *

_**Here is it, hope you guys had liked it. Things are going pretty well, hopefully it would stay that way ;). **_

_**Anyway, don't forget to leave a review, please. **_

_**And of course..**_

_**Thanks for reading.. **_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Here is a new chapter people. **_

_**This chapter may contain things that not everyone likes to read, i am just warning you. I really, REALLY enjoyed writing this chapter and i hope you would enjoy reading. **_

_**Now with the story.. **_

* * *

_Chapter Thirty-one: Perfect Day, With The Most Perfect Person. _

**_"Perhaps it is our imperfections that make us so perfect for one another."  
_**

Isla opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was P.J. staring at her.

"Well morning sunshine" P.J. as he planted a kiss on her lips.

Isla returned the kiss "Morning baby" She and a yawn escaped her lips "You were staring at me" She said smiling.

"I couldn't help it, You're so beautiful." He said and pulled her closer to him. "I really couldn't help it" He said and kissed her lips.

Isla kissed back and pulled him down to her while wrapping her arm around his neck. P.J.'s hand start travelling down her body, until it was at her sensitive part.

Isla moaned as P.J. inserts a finger inside her. His lips left hers and begin kissing down her neck, while he inserts another finger inside her.

P.J. mouth worked every inch of Isla's body. She moaned, softly at his action. He knows her body too well, it seems like he knows her body more than her own self.

Isla lifts her hand up and holds P.J.'s long, black hair, while the other one traveled down its way in his back.

P.J. moans against her skin, which send sliver down her body, making her too moan. "I want you P.J."

Those were the words P.J. needed, and without another word, he took his fingers out and tasted her. He smiled at her and kissed her lips before he started entering her slowly.

Their eyes never left each other. Isla holds him tighter as he went faster. Pleasure written all over her face, as he kissed her lips again.

Time passed, and they were enjoying the feeling of being together, they didn't stop, or paused, unless they wanted to tell each other how good this felt.

When it was over, P.J. laid down next to Isla, both out of breath. He wraps his arm around her and she comes closer to his sweaty body.

"That was amazing" She whispers to him then kisses him at the stop behind his ear.

"It really was" He said as he pushed a locks of her red, sweaty hair behind her ear.

Isla pushed herself a little to reach P.J.'s lips "I love you" She said and kisses his lips.

P.J. kisses her back "I love you too" He looked at her eyes "Don't you think we should get out of bed?"

"Yeah, we do. We also need to shower." She said chuckling.

* * *

After they showered, together, they went down to have breakfast.

"Wanna go out tonight?" P.J. said before taking a bite from his blueberry muffins "Jesus Isla, you are an amazing cook"

Isla smiled "Thank you, babe" She takes a bite from hers "Yes, i would love to. We haven't gone out together for a long time"

"So, where do you feel like going?" He asked her, smiling.

"Somewhere casual, i don't feel like dressing up"

P.J. giggles "Fine."

"What?" She giggles too.

"Nothing" He grins at her.

"Whatever" She said playfully rolling her eyes "P.J.?"

"Yes?" He looked up at her again.

"You told me that you will take me skydiving" She smirked "Why don't we go today"

P.J. smiled so wide at his girlfriend "Of course, love. That is a great idea."

"Okay i will change my clothes, you should too" She said, jumping up from her seat.

"I see you are so excited about it" He said, grinning, while getting on his feet.

"Yes, i am!" She giggled while running upstairs "Quickly Paul" She said from upstairs to P.J., who was still standing at his spot, shocked.

He laughed and shook his head before he goes upstairs too.

* * *

Isla puts on a skinny royal blue jeans with a pink skeleton sweater with a pink Vans shoes. She puts her hair in a high ponytail.

P.J. puts a black sweater with a blue jeans and black Vans shoes.

"You look beautiful" P.J. said smiling at her.

"Thank you baby, You look so handsome, like always" She said and walked over to him.

He kissed her lips softly, tasting her lip gloss.

She pulled away from him "Lets go"

"I was kissing you"

Isla walked past him "Lets go"

"Fine" He said, then walked behind her.

* * *

As the helicopter starts to take off, Isla's excitement starts to slowly turns to her being nervous. As P.J. noticed that, he holds her hand tight.

"Trust me Isla, You're going to love. Don't be nervous, its not your first time anyway." He said giving her his dimpled smile.

Isla smiled back as she felt herself calming down and kissed P.J.'s lips. "I trust you"

"Good" He said and returned the kiss.

"Are you guys ready?"

P.J. looked at her "Ready?"

Isla bites her lip then nodded.

"One.. Two.. Three.." And with three they were in the middle of the air.

"Oh my God" Isla screamed with excitement "We are flying"

Isla looked around her enjoying the view of the earth beneath her.

When they finally make it to the ground, Isla jumps on P.J. and kisses him.

Chuckling, P.J. catches her with his arms and holds her close as she wraps her legs around him, and kissing her back.

"That was fucking amazing, i want to do it again" Isla said when she pulled away.

"I knew you would like it"

"Like what? I fucking love it! That was the most amazing thing ever. I felt like i was flying. I want to do it again."

"Next time i am home, we can do it again." He said as he puts her down.

"I love you so much P.J., you are the best thing that have ever happened to me" She said hugging him, with her hands around his waist.

P.J. wraps his arms around "I love you too, Isla" He kissed the top of her head. "Are you hungry?"

Isla looked up at him and nodded quickly in a childish manner, which caused P.J. to laughed "Lets go eat then"

* * *

They ordered their food from Taco Bell and waited. They decided to kill time by chatting together about the most random things, and they were enjoying their time by just being, together, talking spontaneously.

P.J. looked at Isla while she was laughing, his eyes were soft and loving.

"You know Isla" He said and she looked at him smiling "When i am with you, listening to your endless babbling and looking at your beautiful, twinkling eyes.." He smiled at her softly "Its when i am actually living my live." He paused and took her hand in his "And when i am away, the wish of being with you again keeps me alive.."

Isla's eyes get watery as she listen to P.J.'s words "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, too." He said and planted a kiss on the back of her hand.

Isla let the tears fall and smile at him "I am afraid" She wipes the tears away "Afraid that you might not be real, because its hard to be someone as perfect as you, is real."

"I am far from perfect, Isla. I am just a human who has passion and is trying to live his life to the fullest. A human that has finally found his soulmate and finally, for the first time in his life, i feel complete. That is just me. Isla, I am in love with you, I am really in love with you."

Isla let a few more tears fall down "I am in love with you too, P.J.. You always leave me speechless. You make me happy, the happiness i have ever been. You actually are welling to fight for me, even though when it gets so hard you are still there, with me. How can i not love you? It's impossible."

P.J. stands up and bent over to kiss Isla lips. When their lips touch, just touch, sparks flied around.

P.J. pulls away and wipe the tears off her face, smiling at her.

"You're so beautiful to cry."

"You're so perfect to be real."

P.J. smiled at her "Again?"

"To me, You're perfect."

"No Isla, it's like, together, we are perfect." He smiled at her "That's it."

* * *

_**Here is it, hope you had liked it, because i did. Anyway don't forget to leave a review and stay turned for the next chapter. **_

_**Thanks for reading.. **_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Here is the new chapter guys. Sorry for the wait, i was facing a hard time writing this chapter, but look at the bright side its finally here. Hope you would like it. **_

_**Now with the story.. **_

* * *

_Chapter Thirty-two: We Accept The Love We Think We Deserve. _

Isla sighed lightly at she laid down on bed. Christmas was one week away, That was a one reason to smile.

But the fact that P.J. has been away for ten days, was not a reason to.

And now she was bored out of her mind. She looked at the ceiling for a second before jumping out of the bed.

* * *

As she was driving, her eyes laid on a tattoo shop.

She doesn't know why, but something inside her made her stop the car in front of the shop.

She gets out the car and gets inside the big shop.

A little wave of fear took over her body as she entered, as she saw people she had never seen like before.

But only one man was extremely strange, as his whole body was covered in tattoos. every single part.

Without realizing it, Isla stared at the man covered with tattoos. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the man walking to her.

"Can i help you?" He said.

Isla looked up at him "Y-No" She paused and took a deep breath.

"Don't be afraid little girl. I don't bite." He said, and smile.

Isla gives him half a smile.

"You wanna get a tattoo?" He asked.

Isla looked around her "I don't know, i was just, maybe" She said in a low voice, trying to me a complete sentence.

The old man laughed at her. "You are so nervous, i can see that."

Isla smiled at the much taller man "I am, and i don't even know why."

Isla's eyes traveled around the place, looking at the photos of tattoos hanging around all over the place. She stopped when a sentence caught her attention.

_"We accept the love we think we deserve." _

She smiled then looked at the older man again "Yes, i want a tattoo."

* * *

As Isla walked inside the house, a smile on her face, having a tattoo was a one wish she always wanted.

She walked upstairs to the bedroom.

She took her sweater off and looked at the inside of her left arm.

She grabbed her phone and snapped a picture of the new tattoo.

Sitting down on the bed, she sends the picture to P.J..

She laid down on the bed, smiling and waiting for P.J. to call.

It didn't take him long.

Isla quickly quickly answered.

"You got a tattoo?" P.J. asked her, shocked.

"Yup. You like it?"

"Its more important that you like it."

"I love it" She looked at the tattoo "I really do. I also want to know your opinion."

"I love it you, you sound so happy, it makes me happy. Its true too."

"Yes, i am really happy. But i miss you so much and it sucks."

"I miss you too, Isla. The days are not passing quickly enough."

"Not at all actually. I will never get use to you being away that much."

"Good to know." He said in a cocky manner.

Isla rolled her eyes and chuckled "You're so full of yourself."

"I am just messing with you, love. But i really miss you, and i really love the tattoo."

"Thank you, baby. You have to go now, right?"

"I am actually driving to the arena."

"Have you ever heard about not using your phone while driving?"

"I did, but i had to call you."

"Don't do it again, i want you to come back to me in one piece."

P.J. laughed "okay, fine. I wont do it again, mommy."

"Shut up" She rolled her eyes, with a smile "Now go, and i will kick your ass when you are home."

She ended the call before he could reply.

* * *

Isla looked out the window seeing the snow covering everything around her.

She loved the snow, but right now she was not, for an odd reason.

She took another slip from the hot chocolate, which she hoped would make her warmer.

But nothing does.

Nothing does, and nothing helps the way she was feeling right now.

She was feeling lonely. She hated it.

She turned her head to the phone on the table, when she heard it ringing.

She smiled at the ID and answered.

"Hey, i actually still exist, bitch."

Isla laughed at her best-friend. "Hey to you too Amy."

"Shut up, Okay? You haven't call me in days."

"I am sorry."

"Of course you are. I am missing my best-friend"

Isla smiled sadly to herself "I miss you too, so much."

"You will come back to Miami after Christmas, right?"

"I don't know.."

"You don't know what Isla?"

Isla sighed "I miss you and my job, but i am better off away from my family. At least for now, until they realize that i love P.J. and i wont leave him. Not ever."

Amy sighed into the phone "Are you happy living in P.J.'s house?"

"I am happy when i am with him Amy, and when he is away, this house smells like him. Yes, i am happy. He has had such an effect on me."

She heard her friend 'awe' and she chuckled "You two are probably the cutest ever."

"Thank you." Isla said smiling. "Amy, why don't you come here in Christmas, its a few days away and you will be having time-off" She paused "And Nick will be here, right?"

"You want me to come to Tampa for Christmas?"

"Yes"

"I don't know-"

"Why not? What will you do alone in Miami. Come on Amy, this is the best idea."

"Where would i stay?"

"You can stay with Nick, or here with me. Whatever you like."

"Fine, i will think about it."

"And also"

"What?"

"I got a tattoo"

"Shut up"

Isla laughed "You would love it, i promise."

"That is it. I am coming to Tampa."

Isla laughed out loud "Good to hear."

* * *

**_Here is it, hope you all had liked it. Don't forget to leave a review and stay turned for the next one. _**

**_Thanks for reading.. _**


	33. Chapter 33

_**New chapter is out people. I worked hard in this chapter, and i was having a hard time getting my ideas together, so, sorry for the delay. But its finally here, so enjoy. **_

_**Now with the story..**_

* * *

_Chapter Thirty-three: Christmas Eve. _

Isla smiled widely as she looked at the Christmas tree she and Amy made.

"I am really proud of us." Amy said, smiling.

"Me too. We are just the best."

"I know right." Amy said, then giggled. "When are they coming?"

Isla looked at her watch "They must be here by now."

"We made the food, decorated the place, and bought the presents and they are still not here."

Isla rolled her eyes at her best-friend "Stop bitching about everything, there is a snow storm. I just hope they will be alright."

"You're such a sweetheart." Amy said, sarcastically.

"I know, right?" Isla smirked at her.

"Isla"

Isla gasped at the accented voice that shouted her name. She runs to the door. She was about to jump on P.J., but the view in front of her shocked her, she stopped.

"Mom, Dad, What are you doing?" She said in a low voice.

Amy walked behind, and stopped there.

"Amy" P.J. started "Nick is waiting for you outside.

Amy nodded at P.J. "Isla, i will go. See you tomorrow." She looked at Isla's parents and nodded.

They nodded back and Amy walked outside the house.

"What are you doing here?" Isla said, again, in an annoyed voice.

"Look babe" P.J. walked over to her and cupped her face in his hands "Mr and Mrs Adams wanted to talked to you, so they called me and asked me to see you because you weren't answering their calls. You really need to talk to them Isla. I don't think you want to spend Christmas without them, Right?"

Isla just looked up at him and did not say a word. She took a deep breath "No, i don't."

"Isla, please-"

"P.J., i really don't want to talk to them. Enough is enough."

"Isla" Her mother said, her voice barely coming out. Both P.J. and Isla looked at her.

"I know you probably hate us, and it kills me up inside. You're my daughter. I don't love anyone and i will never love anyone like i love you and your brother. Do you know how much pain i feel when i wake up everyday and try to call both of you and none answer my calls." She said, her voice low and tears running down her face.

"I cant take it anymore, i just cant. I need my son and daughter in my life. So i came here tonight to say sorry, for everything we did to you. You deserve to be happy, and i can see how happy you are with P.J., He is really a great guy Isla. He cares about you, he loves you. Now i understand why you love him, maybe a little late, but i finally did." She paued as she let a few more tears fall from her eyes. "I am sorry, darling."

Isla's own tears were running down her face. As much as she wanted to stop her mother from talking and tell her she doesn't want to hear her, She couldn't.

"Please Isla, say something." She looked at her mother's eyes. "I miss you, mum." She said.

Her mother walked over to her and wraps her arms around Isla "I miss you so much more, baby girl. I am so sorry."

"Me too" Isla said hugging her mother a little tighter "I am sorry too."

"No hugs for your daddy?"

Isla pulled from her mother and hugged her dad "If you just know how much i miss my baby girl."

Isla giggled against his chest "I miss you too, daddy."

"I love you, Isla. I am really sorry."

"I love you too, daddy." She pulled away and turned to look at P.J., who was standing behind them, leaning against the wall, watching with a big smile on his face.

Isla smiled when their eyes met, and P.J. smiled back.

"I really mean it Isla, P.J. is a great guy."

Isla looked at her mum "I know mum, i know that." She smiled and wipes away the tears from her face.

Isla walked over to P.J. and wraps her arms around his waist "You are the best boyfriend in the whole world, do you know that?" She said in a low voice, smiling up at him.

"You said that more than once, so yeah, i am sure about that by now." He said, putting a playful smirk on his lips.

Isla stand up on her toes to kiss his lips. P.J.'s eyes went a little wide at first before he quickly melts into the kiss.

"You know Isla, just because he is a great guy doesn't mean you can make out with him in front of us. Put that tongue back in your mouth, your dad is standing right here."

Isla and P.J. pulled away, laughing, then looked at him. "We're sorry." P.J. said. "Mr Adams."

"Andrew" He smiled "My name is Andrew. You can call me that."

P.J. nodded and smiled at him. He saw her mother walking over to them. "And P.J., call me Blake, Mrs Adams makes me feel old, when obviously i am not."

P.J. laughed lightly "That will be my pleasure."

Isla rest her head on P.J.'s side "Thank you." She whispered, so only him could hear her.

He didn't respond. He just smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Come on, lets go and sit down." P.J. said as they all walked to the living room, where the Christmas tree was.

"You made that tree?" P.J. looked at her.

Isla nodded "You know, Amy did helped me, but i pretty much did it all."

"Wow, you did a pretty good job."

"Thank you." She smiled "So, wanna eat from the cookies i made?"

"Yes" Both her parents said in the same time. P.J. giggled and just nodded at her.

She smiled "Okay, just a second." She said and walked to the kitchen with a large smile on her face.

Every time she thought she could never be more happy, P.J. proves her wrong in a different way.

But she has to admit, between all his surprises, this was definitely her favorite.

She has never been really this happy.

* * *

_** And here is the chapter. I hope you all had liked it.**_

_**Looks like things are getting better, lets hope they will stay that way. **_

_**Don't forget to leave a review and stay turned for the next chapter. **_

_**Thanks for reading.. **_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Here is the new chapter. Hope you will all like and enjoy it. I don't think it is the best one, but it is not the worst. **_

_**Now with the story.. **_

* * *

_Chapter Thirty-four: Exchanging The Love. _

After they spend the whole night together, Andrew and Blake decided to leave.

Isla opened her eyes and smiled widely as the first thing she saw, was P.J.'s arm, which was wrapped around her while her back was facing him, letting the warmth of his body warm her.

She turned slowly to face him, without waking him up. She softly played with his hair, then kissed his lips.

A giggle escapes her lips when P.J. moaned softly into the kiss.

He opens one eye and looks at her "Good Morning" Isla said, with a smile.

"I don't call it a morning yet. It's way too early." Isla laughed.

"Come on baby, its Christmas, you have to get up already." She pushed his hair back "Wake up, i never thanked you for what you did for me."

P.J.'s eyes go open as he looked at her "Thank me? For what?" He turned his body to face hers "I was doing my job."

"I didn't know your job was to keep me happy all the time." She said in a soft voice, tears forming in her eyes.

"I did not know that either, but suddenly i found that keeping you happy, is the most important thing."

"Jesus P.J., you don't seem real." She said, hugging his neck. "I love you, so much."

"I love you too, Isla." He gives her a tender kiss on the lips. "Lets get up?"

"Yes." She smiled.

* * *

P.J. grabbed his present to Isla and smiled. He turned around and Isla was standing right behind him, with her hands behind her back.

P.J. giggled lightly and walked over to her. He cupped her face with one hand and she leaned on it.

"Merry Christmas, Isla. Our first Christmas together, and the first of many to come. I love you, Isla, with all my heart."

He gives her the small box. Isla's eyes light up a little she she saw the box, she takes one of her arms from behind her back and took the box from him.

"Merry Christmas, P.J.." She smiled "I believe that this is our Christmas together, but not the last." She stand on her toes to plant a kiss on his lips "I love you, P.J.."

"Now, take your present, so can open mine." P.J. laughed at his girlfriend and took his present.

He watched her at she sits down on the bed and start to unwrap the present.

"Tiffany & Co." She looked at him "You surely knows your way to a woman's heart."

He shook his head at her "Thank you?"

"Yeah, you're welcome."

He chuckled and watch as she opens the small box. She gasps a little "Oh my God P.J., it's beautiful." She said looking at the necklace, a sliver-plated necklace with 'i love you' on it. It was beautiful. She looked at him and smiled brightly "You're the best. This is so beautiful."

P.J. smiled "I am glad you liked-"

"Liked? I loved it. Are you serious?"

He pulled her up to him and kisses her.

Isla kissed back before she gives him the necklace and turned around. She holds her hair up, while P.J. puts the necklace around her neck.

She turned back to him again.

"Beautiful." He said.

"Yeah, it really is."

"I was taking about you."

Isla blushes as she looked down, playing with the necklace around her neck.

"You're so cute when you blush." P.J. said and chuckled.

"I hate it." She looked up at him.

"But i love it."

"Not fair."

"I still love it."

"Open your present."

P.J. laughed "Yeah, change the topic." He looked at the box in his hand.

He unwrap the box and looked at her, he opens the box.

"Jesus, Isla!"

"You loved it?"

He looked at the black and gold Rolex watch staring up at him from the box. "Of course, i loved it. But-"

She did not let him finish as she wraps her arms around his and kisses his lips passionately.

P.J. smiled into the kiss before he wraps his free arm around her waist to pull her closer.

He pulled away and looked at her.

"What?"

"The tattoo, you still hadn't show me the tattoo. How did i forgot?"

Isla laughed "Yeah, right."

She took her sweatshirt off and showed him the tattoo on the inside of her arm.

"Its beautiful" He said, his hand feeling the new tattoo of his girlfriend. "We accept the love we think we deserve." He looked at her eyes "I love it, i truly do."

"That makes two of us." She kissed his lips before putting her sweatshirt on again.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Wanna build a snowman?" P.J. said, smirking at his girlfriend.

She smirked back "Yes, of course."

"Lets go then."

* * *

P.J. gasped at the snowball that suddenly hit the back of his head. He turned around only to get hit again, this time on the face.

"Damn, i am good." Isla said while laughing. Her laugh quickly faded away when she saw P.J. making a snowball. "Oh, come on. You wont do that."

"I wont?" He said smirking at her. He throws the snowball at her. Isla got out the way.

"Ha! You missed!" She said and looked at him.

She start running when she saw P.J. was running at her.

Little did she know, he was much faster.

"I get ya." P.J. said as he holds her up the ground with one hand around her waist.

"Put me down." Isla said, while laughing and fighting to break free from his grab.

"That is not going to happen." He said, smirking, while pushing his hair back with his free hand.

"Fine, you won."

"Yeah, i already know that. I didn't need you to point it out. I am still not putting you down."

Isla turned her head and looked at him.

"What?"

"Nothing. I am just happy."

"Great. I am still not putting you down."

"Dammit, you're smart."

"You should be sure about that by now. "

"Put me down."

"Nope."

Instead, P.J. puts her down on the snow and laid above her.

"Do you realize we are not at home?"

"Do i care?"

Isla smiled up at him "You don't seem to." She wraps her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss him.

P.J. kissed back, his tongue asking for entrance in her mouth, which she gladly accepted.

"P.J." She said between the kisses "We better go inside."

He pulled away and chuckled "I agree." He got up and pulled her up to him and carried her bridal style.

* * *

**_ Here is it, hope you had liked it. _**

**_Don't forget to leave a review and stay turned for the next chapter. _**

**_Thanks for reading.. _**


	35. Chapter 35

_**Here is the new chapter. I know its a little late, and i am a horrible person for not updating for days, and i have no excuse. So, i am sorry. I tried my best to make this chapter a good one, so it would make for the delay. **_

_**Now with the story.. **_

* * *

_Chapter Thirty-five: New Years Eve. _

Isla wraps the blanket around her naked body before going out to the balcony of P.J.'s bedroom. It was still very early in the morning, that the sun was still rising.

But today was a more special day. Its was the last day of the year.

_It was new years eve. _

Isla leaned her back on the balcony wall, enjoying the cold air.

She looked at the balcony entrance when she heard footsteps, and a smile creeps on her lips.

"Why are you up so early?" P.J. said, who was wearing just an boxer.

"I should ask you the same thing." Isla said, in a soft voice, with a smile. But not taking her eyes of the sky.

P.J. followed her gaze and smiled. "The sky looks so beautiful." He said looking at the purple and pink cloudy sky and the reflection on the ocean below.

"Gorgeous. It is gorgeous." Isla said pushing herself from the wall and walking to P.J. "You will freeze to death if you didn't put clothes on." She said, with a smile, as she leaned on his chest.

He smiled down at her. "You know, i have a better idea." Isla said and wraps the blanket that was around her, around both of them instead.

P.J. pulls her closer, and sits down on the chair, with her on his lap and her back against his chest.

"The years is already over." She said.

"Yeah, its unbelievable how quickly it passed. But it was a good year."

"It was the best." Isla turns her head to him "It was the best year, ever."

He plants a tender kiss on her lips. "It was." He looked at her eyes "And the next year is going to be even better."

"I believe that." She said, smiling.

He smile back before speaking "How would you like to spend the day?"

"I don't really know, do we have to go out? I mean i would rather stay home with you."

"That is the best idea ever." He smirked "Spending the day with you, just me and you. What can be better."

* * *

After having breakfast together, they go back to the bedroom.

Isla cuddled to P.J.'s side before her eyes traveled to the window.

"It's snowing." She giggled pulling the blanket over them.

"Yeah, it always does." He said then start the movie.

As the movie _Someone Like You _starts, Isla cuddled even closer to P.J., to let his body warmth, warm her.

Hours passed, and they just was sitting on the bed, cuddling, with a blanket around them, watching movies.

It seems boring, but they were enjoying each other company. They were enjoying just being there, together.

* * *

After watching movies, they finally decided to move from their place.

"Damn, we have been watching movie for so long, its six already."

Isla laughed at turned to him. "Yeah, we know how to waste time."

"We sure do." He giggles.

"Okay, i will cook now."

"Need help?" P.J. looking at her.

She smirks "Yes, why not."

* * *

"Stop it P.J."

"Why should I?"

Isla laughs at him "Its really hard for you to serious, isn't it?"

She looked behind her and gasped "We burned the food."

P.J. start laughing hard. Isla looks at him and starts laughing too.

"Lets go shopping."

P.J. stopped laughing and looked at her.

"Now." She said, smirking then walked out the kitchen and put her shoes on.

P.J. goes after her and puts his shoes on too.

* * *

P.J. was pushing the shopping cart while Isla was walking in front of him.

"Isla, what are you doing? We don't have a dog."

"But i want one."

"So you bought dog's food..."

"Kinda.."

"You're weird."

"But you love me."

"That is the problem."

"Asshole."

"I know, right?" He smirked. "You bought Nutella and Macarons, this is another reason to love you."

Isla giggled. "Yeah, whatever." She looked at P.J. and followed his gaze.

A smile creeps on her face when she saw what he was looking at.

He looks at her and smiles "So you want a dog?"

"Oh my.. Yes!"

P.J. laughed when she quickly goes to the shop.

He followed her and they both entered the shop.

"Look at them, they are so beautiful." Isla said as she kneels down next to a few small puppies.

Her eyes traveled the place, a gasp escaped her lips when her eyes laid on a white Pomeranian puppy. He was so tiny and so cute. Isla walked over to the small puppy.

"He is three and half weeks old."

Isla looked behind her and smiled at the old man.

"We will take him." She looked at P.J. and saw him smiling.

* * *

Isla closed the door as she and P.J. entered the house.

P.J. placed the shopping bags down and looked at Isla, who was holding the new puppy close to her.

"What about Kevin?" She said looking at P.J.

"Its good."

"He is so cute, P.J.. He is so adorable. I might be in love with him."

P.J. giggled at her and walked over to her. "You are adorable." He said and kissed her lips.

"Want some champagne?" He asked her as they pulled away.

"Sure." She said then put Kevin on the couch before leaving to put all the things they bought away.

P.J. poured himself and Isla the champagne.

He puts the glasses down on the table and sits down on the couch next to Kevin.

"He is so tiny." He said in a low voice.

"He is."

He turned and looked at his girlfriend. She walks and sits down next to P.J..

He grabs the champagne glasses and handled her one.

"Thanks." She said, sweetly. She looked at the clock and found it 10:30.

"We probably just spend our new years eve doing nothing, but watching movies and shopping."

"We have a puppy now." P.J. said, taking a slip.

"Yeah that too. But i really loved the day, so far. It was simple. Just me and you, spending the day together."

P.J. smiled at her "I agree with you." He then turned his body to look at her. "We have been together for almost six months now, and they were the best. I loved every moment i spent with you. Now, a new year will begin. A new year with us still together, going strong. No matter what."

Isla gave him half a smile as her hand cupped the side of his face. He leans against her touch and place a kiss on her hand. "I love you Isla."

"I love you, too." She smiled before kissing his lips.

She pulled away. She looked at Kevin. "He is just as big as your hand." She giggled a little.

P.J. giggled as well as he hold Kevin in his arm and wraps the other around Isla. "He looks like a cotton candy. A small one."

"True." Isla says while laughing.

* * *

_**Here is the new chapter. I hope you guys liked it. And sorry if it was not that good. **_

_**Please don't forget to leave a review, telling me what do you think. Its really upsetting when i get no reviews on a chapter. Thank you. **_

_**Thanks for reading also.. **_


	36. Chapter 36

_**Here is the new chapter. I know, i know i am such a jerk for not updating for days, i don't have any excuses actually. I am really sorry about that guys. I hope this chapter will make it for the delay. **_

_**Also, i am really disappointed by the few numbers of reviews i am getting. I am not trying to whine or anything, but it is disappointing. So please, if you can, leave me a review. I would really appreciate it. Thank you. **_

_**Now, finally, with the story.. **_

* * *

_Chapter Thirty-six: Shattered All The Pieces Of Parts. _

Isla rested her back on the chair as she tried her best to write the new article. She looked at her laptop screen, she was, yet again, facing a major writer block.

She lifted her eyes to look at the sleeping Kevin next to her, on the desk. A smile creeps on her face at how cute he was looking.

The smile faded when she heard her phone ringing, she puts her laptop aside and grabbed her phone.

The smile creeps back again on her face when she read the caller ID.

"Hey, mom." She answered.

"Hey, sweetie."

Isla heard a sigh escaping her mother's lips. "Mom, what's wrong?"

"Isla, are you not planning on coming back her in Miami? I mean there is no reason to stay at Tampa now. I really miss you."

"Mom.."

"Your job is here, your friends is here, we are here too. Why are you stay at Tampa."

"P.J. is here at Tampa." Isla said, in a low voice.

"But Isla, the whole world doesn't revolve around P.J., there are a lot of other things that you have to care about."

Isla looked down and sighed "I don't know."

"I will ask you one question."

"What?"

"Did he like asked you to move in?"

"He told me to go to his house here in Tampa, when i told him i need to go away from Miami."

"So now, this is the time to get back here, everything is cool now."

"I will think about it, Mom."

"Okay sweetie. I will go now, Bye."

"Bye, Mom."

As the call ended, Isla let a deep, sad sigh. She closed her laptop and took her phone, dialing P.J.'s number.

Her heart start beating faster as she waited for P.J. to answer his phone.

"Hey, love."

"Hey, P.- What is this noise?"

"We are out, partying."

"We need to talk, right now."

"Right now?"

"Yes, please P.J., its really important."

"Fine, give me a second."

Isla waited as she heard the noise around him slowly fading away.

"Okay, you can talk."

"I didn't even give myself time to think."

"Isla, can you please speak."

"P.J., I am thinking about going back to Miami."

* * *

"So, you talked to her?" Andrew asked Blake.

"Yes, and she is coming back here, sooner or later, she will. Hopefully when she is back, we can change her mind about that tool P.J."

"I don't think he is that bad." Blake's mother said, coming from behind her "Not at all actually. Plus, Isla loves him Blake. You cant let you daughter be happy?"

"Mom, please, i know what i am doing. What i am doing is the best for everyone."

"It's only what is best for, your husband, and of course, your business." Her mum said, then turned back to go upstairs. "Me and your father are leaving today."

Blake sighs and looked at Andrew. "We are doing what is right, Right?"

"Of course, babe." He said as he walked to her and kissed her lips.

* * *

"I just don't understand? What did i do wrong?" P.J. said, raising his voice, trying to get reasons out of Isla for her sudden decision.

"You did nothing wrong, i just think i need to go back to Miami, my job, family and friends are there."

"They were all there when you decided to leave, what had changed?"

"My mind."

"I don't understand why are you being so stubborn." He said in a low, soft voice. He sighs "Look Isla, i don't want you to leave, but if that is what you want then do it. I have to go now. Bye."

He ended the call before she could reply. He knows that if the call goes on, the end would be horrible. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

"P.J.?"

His eyes opened again and looked at the owner of the voice "Why are you here? What are you doing all alone?"

"Nothing, Nicole. I just want to leave, tell Stu i will be at the our room." He turned around to leave.

"It's about Isla."

A sad smile creeps on his face as Nicole came next to him "Who else it could be about?"

"What happened? One thing i am sure about, is that when you talk about what is making you sad, it makes you feel better. Get it off your chest Paul."

"Isla wants to go back to Miami, and i have no idea why."

* * *

Isla sits down on the bed, and brings her legs to her chest, hugging them as tearing begin running down her face.

She begins sobbing softly, normally when she feels like that, she calls P.J.

This time it was different. She looks up when she heard Kevin. She brought him closer to her and hugged him.

* * *

P.J. closed the door after he entered the hotel room.

As much as he wanted to talk to her, he was fighting it all back.

He takes all his clothes off and goes to the bathroom to take a cold shower, hoping it would help him feel better.

* * *

_**That's for you guys. I hope you all had liked it. It's not a long chapter, but i think its a good one. **_

_**Don't forget to leave a review and stay turned for the next chapter. I wont keep you all waiting for so long. **_

_**Thanks for reading.. **_


	37. Chapter 37

_**New chapter is here. Thanks for reviews in the previous chapter, i know it was short, and i am sorry about that. I will make this one longer. **_

_**Thanks for the review in the past chapter, i don't know why but it helped me get this chapter out faster. **_

_**Now with the story.. **_

* * *

_Chapter Thirty-seven: Trouble In Paradise. _

Isla looked at her suitcases, and sighs.

She didn't want to leave without even talking to P.J., and without seeing him. She didn't want to leave with things between them like that.

She sits down on the couch and turned the TV on.

Her heart nearly fall out her chest when she heard the front door open.

She walked over to there, and her heart stopped.

The figure in front of her hurts her heart, as P.J. was looking messy as ever, black bags around his eyes and tiredness all over his face.

"You-You already packed your suitcases." He said, in a tired voice. "I came for you from across the world, and you were leaving without even telling me goodbye?" He looked at her.

"I-I.." She tried to get any words out, but none did. She looked down and away. She looked anywhere in the room, except his eyes.

Because she knows one look at his eyes, and she will turn into jelly.

"I don't understand. What did i do wrong?" He walks closer to her and cupped her face making her looks at him "Talk to me, Isla."

"You did nothing wrong. To be honest, i don't understand why we are fighting."

"You should ask yourself." He said in a soft voice.

She looked at his tired eyes and tears fill hers. "I am sorry." She said and closed her eyes, letting the tears fall down.

P.J. wipes away the tears and smiled a small smile. "Why do you want to go back to Miami?"

"I didn't want , i wasn't even thinking about it. But mom's word-"

"Your mom?"

"Yes, she called m-"

He pulled away from her and looked at her, with anger. "Is this another thing your parents are planning to break us up?"

"What are you saying P.J.? They came her and talked with us. Did you forget that?"

"No, i didn't forget that. But your parents possibly did."

"You are not making sense." She begins to raise her voice.

"I don't trust your parents Isla. I believe that they will do anything to break us up." He begins to raise his voice back.

"Are you fucking drunk? Do you even realize what you're saying?"

"I do realize what i am saying, but obviously you don't."

"P.J., you're talking about my parents."

"Yeah, i know that. But are they the same people why you ran away and came her? Are they the reason why your life is fucking fucked up? Are they the same people who tried breaking us up? Did you fucking forget all of that?"

"No, i did not forget all of that. But it seems like you forgot that they talked things with us. We are fine now."

"I don't trust them, Isla."

"I do, P.J." She paused and looked at him "Guess we are not at the same page."

"What do you mean?"

"I am leaving P.J." She said walking over to her suitcases "I am leaving for good. Before things could get any worse."

"Isla" He runs to her and grabs her arm turning her to face him "Don't leave, please Isla."

"Let me go P.J., please."

"I will not let you go."

"P.J., Please." She said, her voice soft as it was caught in her throat.

"I flew from across the world, to come her talk to you, before flying back there. I did that to work things out, not screw them up."

She pulled her arm away from him. "I am going back to Miami." She said then turned around to grab her suitcases.

"Isla, If you walked away right now, then we are done." He said.

His words took her by surprise, her eyes go shut as she took a deep breath, while holding the door knob. She turned her head a little to his direction.

"Then, i guess we are done, Paul." She said then walked out the door with the suitcases in her hands.

She puts the suitcases in her car, then gets in the driver seat. She holds the wheel tightly, as she starts crying.

She waited for him to came after her, but he never did. She started the car and begin to drove off.

Inside, P.J. was sitting standing, in his place. He didn't move. He felt like the whole world had stopped.

He did tried to move from his place, but somehow it was impossible.

"What did i do?" He spook, in a low voice. "I fucked everything up."

He looked down as he felt Kevin rubbing himself against his leg. He kneed down in front of him and hugged him.

"I fucked everything up. I broke up with her, because of her parents. I broke the promise that i make." He said as his eyes started to be filled with tears. "I let her parents get between us." His tears finally fall down his face.

He got up with Kevin in his arms, and looked at the clock. "I have to go to the airport."

* * *

The whole drive to Miami was horrible to say the least. Not for a second Isla could stop crying. It hurts, it hurts a lot.

She parked the car and get out of it. She goes to the door and Mark quickly opened it for her.

"Isla, what happened?" Blake said, the second her eyes laid on her daughter.

"We broke up mom." Isla said, crying really hard. "Me and P.J. broke up."

She goes to her mom and start crying into her chest. She sobbed against her chest. "I love him, mom. I really do."

Blake hugged her daughter closer "Everything will get better, sweetie. I promise you. Now go to your room. I will tell Natasha to get you the shower ready. A hot shower will help you feel better."

Isla pulled away and looked at her mom "It will not mom. It will not help me feel better."

"Baby girl, please. Please don't do that to yourself." She said pushing Isla's red hair back. "Everything will get better, I promise."

* * *

**_Here is the chapter, hopefully you had liked it. Don't hate me for this chapter also.. Maybe things will get better.. Just maybe.. _**

**_Don't forget to leave a review, it really means a lot to me. _**

**_Stay turned for the next chapter to see what will happen next ;) _**

**_Thanks for reading.. _**


	38. Chapter 38

_**New chapter is here. I didn't want to let you guys wait long. I hope you will enjoy the chapter. Thanks for the reviews, it all means so much to me. **_

_**Things are getting interesting.. **_

_**Now with the story.. **_

* * *

_Chapter Thirty-eight: Somewhere Along In The Bitterness. _

P.J. got back from his match and headed to his locker room.

"You didn't tell me how things between you and Isla went?" Heath asked once P.J. entered the locker room.

"Oh, amazing."

"Really? What happened?"

P.J. goes to his bag "We broke up." He said in a low voice.

"I didn't hear that."

P.J. turned to his friend "We fucking broke up, Heath." He shouted.

Heath's eyes goes wide, as he stared at his friend in shock. "But.. But why?"

P.J. sits down on the couch "I don't know. I don't know where i go wrong." He sighs and put his face in his hands "I was tired, pissed, and angry. I all know that in a second i told her if she walks out the door, we are done. But she did, she did walk out the door." He lifts his head up to look at his friend. "I don't know why, but i didn't go after her. I just stood still, not moving at all." He paused and buries his head in his hands against. "It hurts."

Heath listened to his friend words and let it all sick it. He was shocked to say the least. He walks over to his friend and sits down right next to him.

"I know you guys will work this out. Paul, you are in love with her."

P.J. looked at his friend "That is the part that hurts the most Heath. I have never been so in love with someone before."

Heath gave him a small smile before speaking. "P.J., everything will get better. I know that. You guys love each other, you two just need to talk things together." He got up "But right now, go take a shower, because we are heading out after the show. A few drinks can always help."

P.J. chuckled and shook his head. "I love you, Heath. Don't tell anyone i said that or i will fucking murder you."

"Too bad i am taken." Heath said, smirking.

* * *

Isla got out of the morning shower she was having and walked over to her mirror.

Her eyes traveled over to her neck. A tear formed in her eyes when she saw the necklace. She holds the necklace with her hand, as she let the tears fall down from her eyes.

She wipes the tears off and turned from the mirror.

She looks up when she heard her phone ringing. A small smile creeps on her face when she saw the name.

"Holla redhead." Amy said.

"Holla girl" Isla said, trying to sound happy, but failed.

"What's wrong?" Amy said her voice turning serious.

Isla start crying softly "Me and P.J. broke up."

"What? But-But why?"

Isla sits down on the bed "I don't know Amy. I was being stubborn and it cost us our relationship." Isla sobbed into the phone. "H-He told if i walk out the house, we are done. I did it anyway, Amy."

"Stop crying. Look we need to meet. I will be waiting for you at Starbucks. I am sure everything will be fine before you know it. You love each other."

"O-Okay. I will meet you there in an hour."

"Great. Bye." The call ended and Isla puts down her phone at the nightstand. She stands up and goes to make her make-up and hair.

After she finished, she puts on a black skinny pants, a white shirt and pink blazer. She puts on pink heels with spikes and a pink purse to match her outfit.

When she was done, she walked out the her room and over to where her parents was.

She was about to knock on the door when something caught her attention.

"See Blake, they broke up without us doing anything. This makes things better, because now, at least, no one can blame us."

"I know, but Isla is really sad. I don't know what she is seeing in that tool at all."

Isla pulled back from the door. Her heart just sinks.

"Oh my God."

_**To be continued..**_

* * *

_**Aaaaand here is it for you guys. I am a jerk for ending it right here, but i feel like it should end just right here. **_

_**I AM SO SO SO SORRY ABOUT HOW SHORT THIS CHAPTER IS, PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR THAT. I promise the next chapter will be longer. **_

_**Don't forget to leave a review and stay turned for the next chapter. Things are turning upside down ;). **_

_**Thanks for reading.. **_


	39. Chapter 39

_**Here is the new chapter. You know, isn't it just great that i am updating daily? I think it is. **_

_**I also want to thank you for the reviews, you're all the best. It just motives me to update more often. Thank you guys. **_

_**Now with the story.. **_

* * *

_Chapter Thirty-nine: Look Out For Your Perfect Flaws. _

Isla stood in shocked. It was all set up, to break hers and P.J.'s relationship up.

She felt anger taking over her body, as her blood starts to boil. She opens the door and looked at her parents.

"Oh, hey Isl-"

"Don't you fucking hey me, mom." She looked dead at her mother's eyes. "You set this up. You wanted me and P.J. to break up. I thought you liked him? How can you too lie to fucking face."

"Isla-"

"I really hate you two." She said, as tears starts to fill her eyes. "He was right. He said he doesn't trust you and i didn't believe. I thought he was stupid. But actually no, i am the stupid one. Why are you doing this to me?"

"You deserve better than him." Her father said.

"No, Dad. I don't deserve better than him. I love him, i really do love. And now i lost him because of you two. I lost the love of my life because of how selfish you two are."

"Isla, trust me, what we are doing is best-"

"For business. Whatever you do, its always best for business. You couldn't care less about me and my life, you didn't even bother knowing how much we actually love each other." She took a deep breath. "I am done with you, i am leaving. But this time i promise you, you will never ever see me again." She said and turned to leave the room.

She goes to her room and picked all her things.

"Isla, please understand-"

She turned with her bags on her hands. "Get out of my way." She said and passed her mom and goes to her car.

She puts all her bags back on her blue Audi and started the car.

* * *

"What takes you so long?" Amy said once she saw her friend.

Isla sits down next to her friend. She lets a sigh out. "My parents were planning to break me and P.J. up."

Amy looks at her. "Excuse me?"

Isla leaned back against the chair she was sitting on. "I screwed up, Amy." She sighs. "I broke up with P.J. for no reason. It turns out he understands my parents more than i do."

"Go talk to him, Isla."

"I don't know what i will can i possibly say?"

"Say what you are feeling. Say how much you love and care about him. Say that you made a mistake, everyone makes mistakes Isla. It's okay to screw up, you're just a human."

Isla looked at her friend. "Isla, you two were so in love, you forgot you're both humans. You forgot that you could make mistakes and screw thing up. But your flaws are also what is the best about you. You're so in love with each other, it makes you blind, and you love it."

"I don't know anyone who is perfect, but there are flawed people who are worth loving."

"Jesus amy, you're the best" Isla said and hugged her friend. "I love you Amy."

"Of course you do." Amy said, chuckling. "I love you too, Redhead."

Isla pulled back and smiled at her friend. "I will go back to Tampa, but P.J. wont be back until the weekend."

"So, what exactly are you thinking about?"

Isla smirked. "You will see."

"I will see-Like how-"

"You're coming with with to Tampa."

"Isla-"

"Pretty please." Isla said, giving her her puppy eyes. "I want to get my man back."

"Fine." Amy said putting her hands on the air.

"Yay, you're the best." Isla said and hugged her friend.

"I already know that." Amy said, smirking. She looked around her and Isla. "Isla, everyone is staring at us."

Isla pulled away and looked around her. "Oh shit." She face turned a little red. "Lets go?"

"I think so." Both Amy and Isla got from their seats and left the place.

* * *

"So, what exactly did you tell your parents?" Amy said, while on the passenger seat, eating churros.

"I told them that i hate them." Isla said while driving. "Amy, if you kept eating like that all the way to Tampa, you'll be a giant by the time we are there."

"Shut up, you asshole." Amy said, putting a churro in her mouth. "But seriously, you actually told them that you hate them?"

"Yup. It's not like they care anyway. My parents only care about business, and they only do what is best for it." Isla said and stool a churro from Amy.

"Don't ever touch my churros ever again." Amy said, staring at Isla while she was eating the churro. "I don't think you're right. I mean, after all, they're your parents. Of course they love you."

"They love money. They love business. That is what they love and that is what they care about." Isla said, giving Amy a sad smile. "Anyways, lets think about how are we going to surprise P.J."

"You said he wont be home until the weekend, which give us two days to get everything ready."

"Exactly."

"Great. Our first stop is Victoria's Secret."

Isla smirked. "I like the way you're thinking."

* * *

Isla pulled the car in front of the Victoria's Secret shop, and both her and Amy get out the car to enter the shop.

"This is one of my favorite places on earth." Amy said as they entered.

Isla just chuckled and shook her head at her friend.

They start searching around the whole place for some hot lingerie.

"Look." Amy said, bringing a red one to Isla.

"I like this one better." Isla said, smirking as she showed Amy the black lingerie dress.

"Wow, just wow."

"I cant wait for P.J. to come back already." Isla said.

"I didn't know that you were naughty before."

Isla laughed. "Only for him."

* * *

**_Here is it. Hope you guys had liked this chapter. _**

**_Don't forget to leave a review, please. It means a lot to me; and stay turned for the next chapter. _**

**_Things might get better.. ;). Just stay turned. _**

**_Thanks for reading.. _**


	40. Chapter 40

_**New chapter is out, people. It's chapter FORTY, we have come a long way, and the story is not even close to an end, thanks to all of you. You're the best. **_

_**Just a warning, th**__**i**__**s chapter may contain things NOT everyone likes to read, i am just warning you. **_

_**Otherwise, enjoy this chapter, because i really enjoyed writing it. Hope you will enjoy reading it. **_

_**Now with the story.. **_

* * *

_Chapter Forty: Making Up. _

"Everything is ready." Amy said looking around her.

"I need to get ready now." Isla said.

"Okay, i'll leave. Call me if you need anything." Amy said, then left.

Isla goes upstairs to take a shower.

After the shower, she starts doing her hair, then her make-up.

When finished, she smirked at herself at the mirror. Her goal was to make it impossible for P.J. to argue with her, and with her hair straight loose and make-up like that, it will be just the way she wants. She applied the matte red lipstick to her lips, then got up to put the lingerie on.

She puts on the black lingerie dress on, then the black leather high heels. She took a look at the mirror.

Smiling, she walked down to make sure everything is on its place.

Everything was. The food, the candles, and everything else.

The light was soft, she the place looks romantic, and a little sexy.

She goes to the couch and sits down, patiently waiting for him to come home.

She start playing with the ends of her long, straight hair, as she starts losing her patient.

Her heart almost dropped on her feet when she heard the front door being opened.

For a second, she didn't know what to do. She forgot how to move.

She slowly gets up from her seat, breaths heavily, and walked over to the front door.

Her heart stopped when she saw P.J., who was looking at the candles lighting the place around him.

"P.J." She said in a soft voice.

At her voice, P.J. slowly turned to her. His eyes go wide and mouth wide open when his eyes laid on her.

Suddenly, a smirk creeps on her face as she walks over to him.

"I-I-" He tries to say, but the view in front of him make it hard to.

"I came to apologizes." Isla said, as she pushed some of her soft her behind his ear. "I am sorry P.J., you were right and i were wrong. I shouldn't have trusted my parents."

He looks at her blue eyes. "I don't understand. What do yo-"

"It was all set up, they wanted to break us up. It worked, but at the same time, it failed." She smiled at him. "I love way too much, Paul, to let you go that easily. I just hope that you feel the same way."

P.J. smiled as he wraps his arm around her. "Those past days were the worse of my life, Isla. I couldn't imagine my life without you, not anymore. I love you, Isla." He said, then smirked as his hand traveled down her body and grabbed her ass. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her passionately, all while grabbing her ass.

Isla moaned into the kiss, and wraps her arms around his neck, pulling herself up to deepen the kiss.

"Jesus Isla, If you just know how much i miss you."

"If it is as much as i miss you, then i guess we are in trouble."

"Lets go upstairs." He said looking at her eyes.

"So i guess you want to skip dinner." She said with a playful smile.

Her lift her up bridal style and looked at her. "You're so perfect."

Isla smiled and starts planting kisses all over his neck while he goes upstairs.

When he was at their bedroom, he puts her down softly and took off his sweater.

Isla's nails traveled down his chest as he starts kissing her lips, then going down her neck.

She starts to unbutton his jeans and pushed it down as much as she could, she stopped when she realizes that he wasn't wearing anything beneath.

"You are not wearing anything under the jeans, are you?"

P.J. smirked and kissed her. "It just makes things easier." He said against her lips, which made Isla chuckles.

"Makes sense." She said and kissed his lips.

His hands traveled down her body, as she finally kicked his jeans off.

He licks his lips when he looked as her. He looked over to her kissed her lips. "I love you."

Isla kissed back and smiled. "I love you, too."

P.J. pushed her black pantie down, while leaving kisses all over her body.

When done, he holds one of her breasts while kissing the another.

Isla moaned softly. Her hand traveled down his body and holds his ass.

P.J. smirked against her soft skin and softly bites her breast.

He lifts his head up and looked at her. "You're going to pay for all those marks." She said playfully.

"You know you like it." He said, while kissing her neck, making sure to leave a few more marks.

"I never said that i don't."

P.J. kissed her lips and start entering her, softly, teasing her.

"Faster Lloyd." She said holding into the bed sheets.

P.J. smirked and goes faster, and kissed her lips.

After hours, P.J. pulls out of her, and kissed her lips one more time before going next to her, both out of breath.

"So.." P.J. started "Will you be my girlfriend, again?"

Isla laughed and turned to her side to face him. "Why not. You're pretty good."

"Oh just pretty good." He smirked and turned to his side too to face her.

"Maybe a little better." She said in a playful manner.

P.J. pulled her closer to him and kissed her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said after pulling away, playing with his sweaty hair. "Okay, maybe you're the best."

"Yeah, maybe." He said rolling his eyes.

"I am really sorry about what happened, i should have listened-"

"Isla, we are over it now. It's fine, now we know we should listen to each other more and trust each other more. Everything happens for a reason."

"I love you so much P.J."

He pulls her closer to his chest. "I love you too Isla, so much."

* * *

_**Here is it, hope you had liked it. **_

_**Don't forget to leave a review, please. Also stay turned for the next chapter. **_

_**Thanks for reading.. **_


	41. Chapter 41

_**Here is a new chapter. I am updating everyday, which is great. I don't know i would be able to update like that, but until then, enjoy the fast updates. You guys are amazing. **_

_**Now with the story.. **_

* * *

_Chapter Forty-one: Let's Be Weird Together._

Isla pouted before she opens her eyes when she felt that P.J. is not next to her.

She slowly opens her eyes and looked around her. "Last night was a dream?"

"Better."

A smile creeps on her face when she heard his voice. He walks to the bed with the food tray. "You looked so peaceful asleep, so i couldn't wake you up." He said as he sits down next to her.

"You made us breakfast." She looked at him smiling.

"Well, yes. You need to out some clothes on, before you catch a cold."

Isla looked at her body under the blanket. "I will, after breakfast. I am hungry now." She said looking at the crispy french toast with raspberries on top and the raspberries and blackberries smoothie.

"You know, a girl could very easily get used to this."

P.J. smiles as he cuts a piece of the french toast and feed it to Isla. "I don't mind it at all actually."

Isla smiled as she opens her mouth and takes the french toast. "I love you."

"I love you too." He looked at her. "I am also taking you out tonight."

"You're?" Isla chuckled. "Where?"

"Surprise."

"I don't like surprises."

"Too bad." He smiled as he puts another piece in her mouth.

"At least tell me what should i wear."

"A dress and a pair of your high heels that is taking over my closet." He said and looked at her.

Isla laughed. "I think it's time to divide the closet."

"Agree." He laughed.

Isla hugged his side. "When should i be ready?"

P.J. looked at the clock "Around eight. We still have a lot of time."

"When did you made the reservation?"

"While you were asleep. I did everything while you were asleep. Now stop asking questions and eat."

After eating, Isla took a shower, alone, since P.J. showered while she was asleep, too.

She puts on one of P.J.'s hoodies and a yoga pants.

She goes to P.J., who was at the closet.

"I will take the right part and you will take the left." She said laughing.

P.J. turned to her and smiled. "My hoodies looks better on you than me, it's not fair." He said and kissed her lips.

"My bad." She smirked up and him. "So what are we going to do now?"

"Try to find a place for your heels, i could swear they are having sex and increasing in my closet."

Isla laughed out loud.

"I am serious."

"Shut up P.J."

"Okay, lets just find a place for them."

* * *

After two hours of rearranging the closet, they both fall down on the couch.

"It was harder than i thought it could be."

"Maybe now you know how hard a girl's life is."

"I don't think all the girls have that much of clothes, dresses, shoes, bags, bikinis, lingerie, and all those things."

Isla hits his arm softly. "Oh my God." She laughed.

P.J. laughed too and shook his head. "How many suitcases you came with?"

"Four in my car, and there were a lot of boxes and other suitcases in the truck."

"Just one truck? I don't believe you."

"Shut up P.J." She smiled. "Where is Kevin?"

"Fuck." P.J. said under his breath.

"We have got to be the worst parents ever."

P.J. looked at her. "Give me a second."

She watched till P.J. was out of her sight and then she heard the door opened and closed.

She leaned against the back of the couch and sighs.

She got from her place when she heard the door opened again.

A smile creeps on her face when she saw Kevin as he jumps from P.J.'s arm and ran to her.

"Aw, I miss you too baby." She said hugging him. She looked at P.J. "You're an ass."

"Thank you."

She smiled at him. "I am an ass too. Together, we are the worst parents ever."

P.J. laughed and goes to the couch again turning the TV on. "Where would we leave him when we go out tonight."

"We can't take him with us?" Isla said as Kevin kissed her. She smiled at kissed him too.

"Sadly, yes. We can't."

"Then lets go somewhere else. Somewhere we can take him with us." She said hugging Kevin closer to her chest then looked at P.J. "Or not.."

She said, when she looked at P.J. who was raising an eyebrow at her. "I was not thinking about that."

"What are you thinking about then." She said as she walked over to him.

"Are you on a birth control pill?"

"Nope." She said. She looked at him.

"I haven't been using condoms, you know."

"Yeah, i could tell." She said laughing.

"Okay-"

"This is awkward."

"Kinda, yeah." He said then paused. "So, where would we go?"

"What about a walk on the beach."

He looked at her smiling. "Fine with me."

"Then we can go shopping."

"Okay."

"I also want ice-cream."

"Fin-" He looked at her, with shock on his face.

Isla looked at him before she broke into laughter.

P.J. rolled his eyes before leaning his back.

"You should have seen your face."

"Shut up, Isla. You're evil."

"But you love me." She said hugging him tightly.

He rolls his eyes to hide the smile.

"Hug me back." Isla said looking up at him.

"Nah." He said, smirking without looking at her.

"That was an order." Isla said as she pulled away from him with a playful look on her face.

"You'll kick me out?"

"Worse."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Whatever."

"Yeah, whatever. Sex is not-"

P.J. looked at her. "Want a hug."

"You're an asshole."

He laughed as he hugged her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She returned the hug by wrapping her arms around his neck.

She pulled away and looked at his eyes. "We are like, the weirdest couple ever."

"This is another reason for them to be jealous of us." He smiled "Also, i am pretty sure weird is the side-effect of being awesome."

Isla laughed light before looking at his eyes again "I love you."

He smiles at her. "I love you too." He said then kissed her lips.

She kissed back and wraps her arms around his neck again, pulling him down to her.

* * *

_**Here is it. Hope you had liked it. **_

_**It wasn't the best, but not also the worst. **_

_**Anyway, don't forget to leave a review, please. And stay turned for the next chapter. **_

_**Thanks for reading.. **_


	42. Chapter 42

_**New chapter is here. I was having a little writer block while writing this chapter, but it turned out not that bad after all i think. So, i hope you would like it. **_

_**Now with the story..**_

* * *

_Chapter Forty-two: Better Than Perfect. _

Isla sighs softy as she looked at the caller ID. She puts the phone back down, as she doesn't want to answer.

"Who is that?" P.J. asked from as he enters the bed room.

"Mom." She said and rolls her eyes.

"You're not going to answer?" He asked as he jumped on the bed next to her.

"Is that even a question?" She said and looked at him.

"Okay, sorry." He said and chuckled. Isla shook her head chuckling then cuddled to P.J.'s side.

"I just don't want to be the reason you lose your family." He said, out of nowhere.

Isla looks up at him. "You're not the reason, they're the reason. They don't even really care about me."

He looks at her eyes "Are you fine with being away from your family?"

Isla smiles and kissed his lips "How could i not be fine when i am with you."

P.J. smiles back at her "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Jesus, she wont stop calling me."

P.J. looked at his girlfriend and sighs. "Try answer her."

"P.J., how many time should i say that that would happen?"

"I was just-"

"I wont answer their calls, fine?"

He sighs again and looked at the TV "Fine, Isla."

Isla shook her head "I will take Kevin for a walk."

"Okay." He said not looking her way.

Isla kept his eyes on him, waiting for him to look her way but he didn't.

She walked over to him and made him look at her. "This has nothing to do with you, please don't let them get between us P.J."

He smiles at her before pulling her down for a kiss "I was just doing that so you would walk over here and i could kiss you, because i was so lazy to get up."

"Ugh, Are you serious?" She said smiling before kissing his lips.

She pulled away and get on her feet "I will take Kevin for a walk now."

"Go ahead, and don't look at me like that. I am not even getting up from my seat."

"Fine then." Isla and turned to leave with Kevin.

* * *

Isla entered the house and take off her shoes before walking to where P.J. was sitting.

"Are you kidding me? You didn't even move from your seat."

"Excuse me? Who do you think bring this food and beer, plus i get up to pee."

Isla laughs while shaking her head at him. "You're unbelievable." She said then took his beer from his hand, drinking it then sitting next to him.

Kevin jumped on P.J.'s lap and start eating his food.

"I didn't know he loves salmon." P.J. said giggling.

"Guess you know now." She smiled. "I want to go out."

"Where?" He looked at her.

"Well, last time you were here you were taking me for a date, it never happened."

P.J. chuckled lightly "Fine, i will make a reservation." He said handing Kevin and the food over to her before getting up.

"Aw, look how cute you are." Isla said rubbing Kevin's back while eating.

Kevin begins shaking his tail making Isla chuckles.

"Be ready around eight." P.J. said out of the blue.

"Okay." She smiling at him. She looked at the clock "Its already 7:15, I will give Kevin to Mrs Myers."

"No, i'll take him. Go get ready."

Isla smiled at him. "Fine." She said and kissed his lips before going upstairs.

* * *

Isla took a last look at the long mirror. A smile creeps on her face satisfied by what she is wearing.

The white bodycon midi dress looked like a second skin to her body. She puts on a a bright red peep toe platform heels and a bright red purse to match. Her hair in a big bun. She applied the MAC red lipstick to her lips then get out the room and goes downstairs to P.J..

Downstairs, P.J. was sitting on the couch waiting for her to get ready. He was wearing a blue dress shirt with dark blue pants and a brown belt and shoes.

Looking at the clock, he saw it was 8:10. "What is taking her so long?" He said it out loud, to himself.

"I am ready." Isla said as she walked to the room. P.J. got up when his eyes laid on her.

"Isla, You look gorgeous." He said and walked over to her. "And you smell like vanilla, my favorite."

He said then kissed her lips softly. "Are you like trying to kill me?" He said after pulling away.

Isla smirked "Maybe."

"For some reason, that is fine by me."

They linked arms before walking out the door.

* * *

"You first."

"An excuse to look at my ass." Isla smirked at him before entering. She smiled when she heard P.J. laughing.

The restaurant was beautiful, romantic and barely crowed. The soft lights around the place and soft music playing.

"Can i help you sir?"

"Mr Lloyd."

The man just nodded. "Follow me."

They did so until they were at their table for the night. The view next to the table was breathtaking.

P.J. pulled the chair out for her.

"Thank you." She said sitting down.

He sits himself across the table.

"This place is so beautiful." Isla said, smiling at him as she holds his hand across the table.

"Not even close to how beautiful you are." He said bringing her hand up and kissing it.

Isla blushes at his action and looked down. He used his free hand to make her look at him. "You're even more beautiful when you blush."

"I love you so much, P.J."

"I love you too."

They talked together a little then ordered their food.

"So, i wanted to tell you something." Isla said taking a slip from her wine.

P.J. just nodded at her.

"Since i am living her in Tampa now, I had to leave my job at Miami." She paused at looked at him "Last week, while you were away, i started searching for a new job. I found one, in a pretty good one actually."

"Go on." He said looking at her.

"It's fashion magazine."

"And by fashion magazine you mean its a magazine about fashion or it is Fashion Magazine."

Isla laughed at him "No, by fashion magazine i mean Vogue." She said smiling and waiting for his reaction.

"Jesus Isla, this is amazing." He said looking at her "But i have to ask you this, Why didn't you tell me that you were searching for a job?"

"First, thank you. Second, i didn't want to bother you while you are aboard about me searching for a job and when i found out i got the job, i wanted to surprise you. This is all."

"Bother me? Are you serious?" He raised his eyebrow her way.

"I know it's kinda stupid, but this is what i thought."

"How long have we been dating?"

She looked at him confused. "A little over seven months now, Why are you asking?"

"I think this is enough time to know how much i care about and love you, right?"

"Yes. I pretty much know that."

"Saying that anything got something to do with you could bother me, is plain stupid." He hold her hand and kissed it again "Lets make a promise that we will tell each other everything."

"You're amazing, P.J."

"Promise me."

"I promise." She smiled.

"I promise too."

* * *

P.J. opened the door and let Isla go in first.

He closed the door and turned, only to see Isla grinning at him.

"What?" He asked.

She walked over to him and wraps one arm around his neck while the other messes with his hair.

"You know, Kevin can stay at Mrs Myers' house for a few more hours."

He smirked down at her and wraps his arms around her waist to pull her closer.

"Of course he can." He said before attacking her lips.

* * *

_**And here you go guys, hopefully you had liked it. **_

_**Surprises may come their way, so stay turned ;) **_

_**Also, don't forget to leave a review, please. **_

_**Thanks for reading.. **_


	43. Chapter 43

_**New chapter is here. I am sorry for not updating for the past two days, but it was my birthday, so i am sure you understand. Finally a new chapter is here, i hope you will all like it.**_

_**Now with the story.. **_

* * *

_Chapter Forty-three: Someone New. _

Isla woke up the next day and found P.J.'s side of bed empty. This time was because he left for the next city while she was asleep.

She sighs a little before siting herself up on the bed, only to see Kevin looking up at her.

"Oh, look who is here." She said pulling him closer to her. "Daddy bring you here before leaving." She said giggling as Kevin start licking her face.

"Yeah, i love you too."

She looked at the clocked next to her on the nightstand and saw it was eleven in the morning.

She puts Kevin down on the bed and took P.J.'s T-shirt that was for some reason on the nightstand next to her and put it on before getting out of bed.

After showering, she puts on a grey yoga pants and a white tank top.

She goes down and makes breakfast for herself and for Kevin before sitting down on the couch, to watch something on the TV.

Her eyes traveled down to her phone when she heard it ringing. Smiling to herself, she answered.

"Hey, sleepyhead."

She giggled before answering him. "Hey, babe."

"You just got up, right?"

"30 minutes ago actually."

"That still makes you a sleepyhead. The plane just landed on Kansas City, MO a few minutes ago, and you got up thirty minutes ago. Seriously?"

"Forget it, it was a much needed sleep. You better be home for valentine's day."

"I will be there just right before valentine's day, i promise."

"So i'll start counting down those 12 days till you are back home."

"I will be home before you know it, love."

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Take care of yourself."

"You too, please. Try, just try not to kill yourself either it is while wrestling or skydiving."

P.J. laughed. "Fine, i'll try my best. Bye, i have to go now."

"Bye." She smiled as she puts the phone down and looked back at the TV's screen.

* * *

Isla puts a grey jacket and Vans, grabs her headphones and goes for a walk with Kevin while listening to music.

As she she sings silently with the songs walking along the neighborhood, her heart almost stopped when she felt someone taps her on the back.

She quickly turns around and looked at the person. He start moving his lips but she didn't really hear him.

She paused the song and looked at him smiling.

"Can i help you?" She said, sweetly.

"N-No, i just came to said hey. My name is Robert."

"I am Isla."

"You are new here?"

"Not really, i have been living here with my boyfriend for months."

Isla raised her eyebrow when his smile faded.

"Nice to meet you Isla, if you want anything i am living at this house." He pointed behind her. She turned her head then looked at him again. "I will always be happy to help."

"Thank you, Robert. Nice to meet you as well. See you later." She smiled at him, and he returns the smile.

She played the song and start walking again.

She looked at his house as she passed by it, it makes her wonder why his smile suddenly faded.

She shook it all off and sings along with the song.

* * *

She entered the house and took off her Vans and puts the jacket aside before going to the kitchen to drink water.

She looked down when she felt Kevin rubbing himself against her. "You want water, don't you?"

She said then poured him water in his bowl.

She puts the water bottle aside when she heard the doorbell.

"Robert?" She said once she opened the door.

"Hey, again."

"Are you stalking me?"

"What? N-No, not at all. I just brought you this."

He handed her a plate.

"Thank you." She said looking up at him.

"No need, that's what neighbors do."

She smiled at him.

"Okay i will go now. Sorry if i annoyed you."

"No, it's fine. Thank you for-for this." She said looking down at the plate on her hands.

She closed the door when he turned and left and leaned against it.

* * *

The whole WWE crew was leaving the arena now as the show had ended.

"Hey, P.J."

P.J. looked up and smiled at her.

"Hey, Victoria. No, i don't know where is Stu."

"Don't be an asshole, i am here to talk to you. We haven't talked in a long time."

"Yeah, we didn't." He closed his backpack and looked at her smiling. "Who are you going to the hotel with?"

"You." She smirked.

He laughed before talking again. "Let's go then."

The ride home was good, like all the time those two friends spend together.

"How is Isla?" She asked out of the blue.

"She is great." He looked at her and smiled.

"Aww, you're in love." She said putting her hand over her mouth.

P.J. rolls his eyes. "I am aware of that already."

"You're so cute. She is a lucky woman."

"Trust me, i am the lucky one."

"Why are all men like you?"

"Well duh, not everyone can be that perfect."

"God P.J., you just ruined it all."

He laughed and Victoria laughed along with him.

* * *

_**And that's it. It was not a long chapter, i am sorry about that. Still, i really hope you all had liked it. **_

_**Don't forget to leave a review, please. **_

_**Also, stay turned for the next chapter ;) **_

_**Thanks for reading.. **_


End file.
